Lembranças
by Licia
Summary: No pós-Guerra Hermione sai em busca do paradeiro de seus pais, tentando fugir de um passado que queria esquecer, porém o filho que cresce em seu ventre não a permite e tão pouco seu coração. As lembranças a perseguem por onde ela vá, não importa o quão longe seja
1. Chapter 1

E talvez essa fosse a última vez que olharia para Draco Malfoy. Ele estava lá do lado o qual sempre pertencera e aquilo dilacerava Hermione, pois uma parte dela tinha esperança que pudesse fazer algo para que ele fosse diferente, para que quisesse ser diferente. Era engraçado que seu coração e mente, inocentemente, achassem que ele abriria mão de sua tradicional família ou seu milenar nome por ela e pelo amor que sentia por ele.

Tinha quase certeza que o sentimento não era recíproco e isso a destruía de uma forma que ela nunca achara que fosse possível. O sonserino só havia se permitido aproximar dela por interesses que tinha, e mais tarde suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ele soltara, naquela noite, que ela havia sido uma peça no jogo dele e de seu nojento mestre. O resto, ela ponderou ter ocorrido por desejo que Draco, sabe-se Deus porque, se permitira sentir pela sangue-ruim. Sabia que não era feia e chamava atenção em demasiado, não que se importasse com isso ou fizesse esforço para que ocorresse, era assim e pronto. Mas a coisa saíra do controle e fizera com que ela se entregasse a ele. Por que isso ocorrera? Era uma pergunta extremamente difícil na qual Hermione nunca se dava ao luxo de ficar pensando. Sempre fora uma garota esperta demais para cair na lábia de mulherengo de Draco e sempre achara ser apaixonadíssima por Ronald Weasley, mas o coração tem dessas coisas de enganar a nos mesmos e Malfoy sempre lhe parecera um enorme enigma, como aqueles que a professora de Runas passava somente para ela resolver e era totalmente fascinada por eles. Como era agora por Draco.

A castanha se sentiu a pior pessoa do universo por estar pensando no garoto loiro quando há poucos segundos seu melhor amigo e irmão tinha sido dado como morto, causando uma onda de medo e resignação naqueles que lutavam por sua causa. Aquele fato a dilacerava sim, mas agora não podia pensar somente em si, mas no filho que carregava consigo e que descobrira há poucos dias. Suspirou deixando as lágrimas que a muito segurava caírem e abaixou seu rosto. Porém, foi tirada de seu estado de torpor quando gritos encheram seus ouvidos. Harry estava vivo! Aquilo a encheu de esperança e seus olhos rapidamente procuraram Hagrid que tinha os braços vazios.

A luta recomeçara não prolongando por muito tempo com Harry começando seu longo discurso a Voldemort ou Tom Riddle como ele gostara de ressaltar. Procurou Draco pelos limites do salão se odiando no mesmo minuto por isso. Sabia que como o bom covarde que sempre fora, ele e sua família se afastariam do conflito para sair ilesa. O sonserino odiava esse adjetivo e se enfurecia além do que ela já vira quando jogava isso na cara dele, mas esses eram tempos distantes onde eles se permitiam serem amigos e serem sinceros um com outro. Ela achava que sim, ao menos ela fora sincera com ele. Quando focalizara novamente no conflito que ocorria no meio do salão percebeu que Voldemort estava caído morto. Ela respirou fundo, como se um peso enorme houvesse saído de suas costas e que por agora seu bebê estava a salvo de perseguições por ser filho de quem era.

Não procuraria Harry e nem tão pouco Draco. O sono e cansaço que ela carregava há dias, por estar à caça das horcruxes em lugares inóspitos, se apoderaram dela. Achava que a gravidez tinha boa parte da culpa e sem olhar para trás caminhou até onde sabia ser o dormitório da grifinória e despencou na primeira cama que vira ao subir as escadas. Não demorou mais que segundos para que fosse tragada para o mundo dos sonhos e por lá ficasse.

Hermione fora acordada pelo balanço forte de alguém. Demorou alguns segundos para que seus olhos abrissem e dessem de cara com Gina a olhando. Percebeu que os olhos da ruiva estavam vermelhos e com grandes olheiras embaixo deles. Sentiu-se ridícula por seu drama por Draco antes de ir dormir, enquanto Gina perdera o irmão e toda sua família estava, com certeza, em uma tristeza enorme.

–Graças a Deus que acordou, achei que tinha sido enfeitiçada. – A voz de Gina saíra em um sussurro baixo e cansado.

–Sinto muito, meu sono tem estado mais pesado que o normal ultimamente. Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Hermione completara, se sentando na cama e tentando prender seu volumoso cabelo em um coque.

– Não sei bem Herms. Só te achei aqui no dormitório hoje de manhã quando mamãe insistiu para que eu descansasse um pouco. Estava tudo uma bagunça lá em baixo com todas aquelas mortes – a voz da ruiva saiu esganiçada,falhada e seus olhos encheram de água, mas ela continuou – Já está na hora do jantar e como vão servir uma ceia para todos que ainda estão aqui no castelo, resolvi te chamar para comer. Deve estar faminta...

–Eu realmente estou Gina, obrigada. Mas onde estão Harry e Rony? – Hermione perguntara rápida enquanto levantava da cama que dormira provavelmente um dia inteiro. Ela estava realmente morta de fome e agradecia a Gina por ter vindo chama-la, já não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que tivera uma refeição descente.

–Estavam dormindo também, papai foi acorda-los.- A castanha assentiu seguindo Gina que já virara as costas indo, provavelmente, para onde serviriam o tal jantar. Ela realmente precisava encontrar os amigos havia algo que queria conversar com eles.

Rony estava com a boca cheia demais e comia muito rápido. Fora isso, parecia que tudo estava fora da normalidade e apático. O salão composto pelas quatro grandes mesas de sempre tinham grupos espalhados em vários pontos, todos em um silêncio mórbido e triste, mesmo as mesas fartas não conseguiam sobrepor a aura de desgraça que a recém-terminada guerra havia trago para eles. Hermione ponderou como o ser humano podia ser tão mesquinho a ponto de levar pessoas se destruírem em prol de um ideal tão fútil como a pureza de sangue, talvez aquilo não fosse tudo, pessoas também eram movidas por poder. Tirando aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça sentou-se em frente a Harry e Rony dando um leve aceno de cabeça em comprimento e começando sua refeição silenciosamente, afinal a guerra podia ter tirado vidas que nunca mais fariam parte deles, mas precisavam continuar vivendo por mais doloroso que fosse.

Enquanto desfrutava da refeição Hermione pensava em como contaria aos amigos a sua frente sobre seus planos. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de convencê-los a não irem com ela completar aquilo que queria fazer e partir para bem longe dali. Não teria coragem e nem queria contar para Harry e Rony sobre seu bebê. Sabia que a reação deles não seria nada boa e provavelmente iriam excluir ela da vida deles até resolverem perdoa-la e sabia que não aguentaria nada disso, estava frágil demais.

– Mione você está bem? – Levantou os olhos de seu prato encontrando o olhar fraternal de Harry e aquilo a fez abrir um enorme sorriso e sentir pelo menos por um segundo que tudo ficaria bem. Queria poder ser sincera com ele e contar tudo sobre ela e Draco, mas não podia, tinha medo e se sentia tão menos grifinória por causa disso que tinha vergonha de si própria.

–Estou sim Harry. Nós vencemos não é! – ela disse forçando um meio sorriso– Nós podemos conversar depois do jantar a sós? – completou rápido e mais baixo na intenção que só ele e Rony ouvissem, os garotos assentiram confirmando. Já Gina a olhou curiosa provavelmente por ter escutado, porém conversaria com a amiga mais tarde, primeiro precisava convencer os dois a ficar e deixá-la ir.

Após o jantar não demorou a acharem um lugar privado para os três conversarem. Os garotos sentaram-se em frente à castanha e a olharam com expectativa. Ela não tinha intenção de enrolar e nem pedir permissão para eles, no entanto os amava demais para ir embora sem lhes avisar nada.

–Eu pretendo ir à busca dos meus pais e leva-los para o St. Maxine na França para reverter o feitiço que lancei neles. Lá existe a melhor área de desenvolvimento em medibruxaria na parte da memória e vocês sabem o quão arriscado é tentar reverter o feitiço por mim mesmo e algo dar errado. Poderia danificar a memória deles para sempre.

–Você faz ideia de onde eles possam estar? – Hermione fizera que não em um gesto com sua cabeça. Teria que procurá-los por todos os cantos e assim levá-los para reverter o feitiço.

–Nós iremos com você e a ajudaremos a encontra-los, não é Harry. – Rony olhara seu amigo com expectativa, sua voz saíra esganiçada e em desespero como se não quisesse ver seus amigos separados de novo. Harry assentiu olhando para Hermione como se isso não estivesse em discussão. Ali começaria a parte difícil, teria que convencê-los do contrário.

–Não quero que vocês venham comigo! Irei depois do enterro dos Heróis de gue... – Hermione foi impedida de terminar sua fala com a voz forte de Rony soando em protesto.

– É claro que nos vamos! Ganhamos essa guerra juntos porque não iriamos te ajudar a resolver um problema feito por causa dela?- Harry concordara com o ruivo na hora e Hermione mantivera sua pose firme e seus olhos fixos nos amigos, já havia tomado sua decisão e não iria voltar atrás com ela.

–Vocês não vão Ronald! Sua família acabou de sofrer perdas e não seria bom que se ausentasse em algo que eu preciso e quero resolver sozinha. E você Harry, a guerra e a profecia já tiraram tempo demais de você, não quero que algo fácil de ser resolvido tire mais tempo de você e tem a Gina! Não quero que vocês venham.

– Hermione se lembra de quando eu quis ir à busca das horcruxes sozinho e você e Rony não deixaram, por que eu agiria diferente com você? – Quis sorrir com aquela fala, Harry não a deixaria sozinha, mas ela realmente precisava de um tempo para pensar em seu filho e no que ela faria. Tinha dezessete anos e estava grávida e precisava dos pais com ela. Suspirou olhando para seus amigos.

–Vocês não vão! Sinto muito mais preciso fazer isso sozinha! Mandarei cartas e deixarei sempre a par de tudo que fizer e ponto. Partirei depois do funeral . - Levantou-se não querendo encarar os olhares confusos de seus amigos. Não parara para ouvir os protestos de Rony que chegaram ao seu ouvido enquanto caminhava de volta para o castelo, sabia que havia sido dura impondo sua decisão, contudo não queria ter que lidar com o horror deles quando descobrissem tudo, não agora.


	2. Chapter 2

Os próximos três dias estavam sendo difíceis para Hermione não só porque Ronald estava sendo o mais grosso e idiota possível com ela, mas também porque Harry se mostrava sempre preocupado a interrogando se estava tudo bem. Por isso quando chegara o dia do enterro daqueles que morreram lutando em batalha, por mais destroçada e triste que Hermione estava por Lupin, Tonks e Fred, também queria poder não ter mais que enfrentar os olhares preocupados e interrogativos de Harry e a carranca de Rony.

A cerimônia fora realizada no cemitério Bruxo de Whityborne perto da casa dos Weasley. Foi feita uma placa em homenagem a todos que estavam ali enterrados em agradecimento pelos seus serviços em guerra, monumento que também seria feito em Hogwarts. O discurso feito por Arthur Weasley a emocionara tanto que não pode impedir que as lágrimas caíssem em abundância. Queria não olhar para trás ou pensar que Draco não aparecera em lugar algum desde que a guerra acabara, no entanto ela fizera as duas coisas. Procurou os olhares de Harry e Rony, mas assim como Gina os dois estavam absortos demais na tristeza que se instalara no ambiente. Esperava que os Weasley e sua amiga ruiva entendessem sua decisão e sem protelar mais, se afastou o bastante para que não incomodasse ninguém com sua aparatação e rumou para um lugar onde poderia dormir e começar a procurar seus pais no dia seguinte.

O caldeirão furado embora óbvio demais fora o melhor lugar que encontrara para ficar, afinal não é como se estivesse fugindo de alguém. Tom o velho que trabalhava lá desde a primeira vez que Hermione pisara os pés naquele ressinto estava varrendo o pequeno bar que ficava embaixo da estalagem, não havia muitas pessoas e uma parte da castanha ficou aliviada por isso, não queria chamar atenção para si. Assim foi até onde o estaleiro estava varrendo e pediu um quarto para se acomodar. Ele ficara fascinado por vê-la ali e logo a parabenizou por ter ganhado a guerra, ruborizada a grifinória somente assentiu e soltou um tímido obrigado. Logo ele a mostrara o quarto e Hermione com o cansaço esquisito que vinha sentido nos últimos dias colocara sua bolsinha expansiva onde estava todas as suas coisas na cômoda ao lado, tomara um banho e trocara de roupa sendo tragada para o mundo dos sonhos ao despencar na cama.

Olhar para sua antiga casa fazia o coração de Hermione doer em demasiado. Sabia que seus pais não estavam lá, pois quando lançara o feitiço para apagar ela de suas memórias, os enfeitiçara para se mudarem dali. Sabia que os começais achariam sua casa, afinal era uma bruxa e o ministério tinha tudo sistematizado e como o mesmo havia sido tomado pelas forças de Voldemort esperava que sua casa estivesse destruída, todavia não estava e isso lhe soava extremamente estranho já que era uma nascida trouxa amiga do arqui-inimigo de Voldemort. Talvez eles não houvessem a destruído por esperar que durante a guerra eles se refugiassem ali ou ao menos aparecessem e isso fez a castanha ter medo do que poderia encontrar lá dentro, afinal havia muitos começais que escaparam da batalha de Hogwarts e quem garantiria que não quisessem se vingar dela. Com medo ou não, andou pelo jardim de entrada até a porta que percebera estar encostada. Ela hesitara em empurrar-la e era nessas horas que sentia falta da capa de invisibilidade de Harry. E por que não a trouxera? Ela seria útil em momentos como aquele. Sem protelar mais e respirando fundo empurrou a porta bruscamente dando dois passos para o lado, para que nada a atingisse seja lá o que os comensais haviam feito na casa. Uma gargalhada atingiu seus ouvidos e ela pode distinguir a voz de Belatrix gritar alguma ameaça com sangue-ruim no meio. Aquilo não a assustou e lhe deu a certeza de que a casa havia sido revirada por comensais há tempos, afinal a louca e fiel seguidora de Voldemort havia sido morta pela senhora Weasley, ela mesmo vira. Silenciosamente colocou os pés dentro da casa e ao passar os olhos pelo cômodo viu que tudo estava em um estado caótico e bagunçado. Na parede onde antes estava um quadro que sua mãe amava, lia-se ' Você não pode fugir para sempre sangue-ruim'. Ignorou aquilo vasculhando a parte da copa que dava para a cozinha.

–Homenum Revellio – usara por precaução antes de adentrar mais a casa que provavelmente estava destruída e com frases tão convidativas quanto a que estava em sua sala. Suspirou querendo sentar e chorar. Deviam ser só os hormônios da gravidez a deixando emocional demais. Incomodada com a bagunça levantou a varinha com o intuito de arrumar tudo e viu assim as coisas começarem a tomar seu devido lugar, aquilo a lembrou de Harry contando quando visitara Slughorn e vira o antigo diretor fazer aquele mesmo feitiço, parecia que havia passado uma eternidade desde então. Saiu daqueles pensamentos e rumou para a escada que ficava na sala vendo que o segundo andar não estava diferente do primeiro e dando um aceno com a varinha tudo começara, também, a voltar para seu devido lugar. Os escritos, no entanto não quiseram sair com aquele simples feitiço. Hermione decidira que arrumaria aquilo outra hora precisava procurar alguma pista sobre onde seus pais estavam. Havia os enfeitiçado para se mudarem dali, mas não sabia para onde eles haviam ido, ela só plantara uma ideia em suas mentes de não ficarem ali e não voltar tão cedo.

Não sabia bem por onde começar tinha certeza que os trouxas tinham arquivos que guardavam quem entrava e saia dos países e as companhias aéreas também guardavam esses dados, mas teria que pensar em um jeito de entrar nelas e descobrir algo sem que chamasse atenção de ninguém. Frustrada sentou na cama de seu velho quarto que já estava em ordem quase que totalmente, tirando a escrita no teto em que se lia em letras garrafais ' Sangue-ruim'. Passando os olhos pelo chão do quarto lembrou-se do seu esconderijo secreto em baixo da cama, onde uma tábua solta escondia uma caixinha que ganhara de seu pai quando tinha dez anos. Arredou o móvel que estava sentada para o lado e agachou onde sabia estar o tal esconderijo. Havia o protegido com um feitiço fortíssimo que só permitia ter acesso à caixinha com o uso do seu sangue. E assim o fez, pingando uma gota sobre a tábua que soltara um estampido em sinal de que fora aberta, levantou-a tirando de lá uma caixinha de formato retangular e tamanho médio que em toda sua extensão tinha desenhos que retratavam a França. Lembrava-se da paixão de seus pais por aquele país e quando eles a levaram lá quando era pequena. Amara a torre Eiffel, o balé francês, os prédios históricos e o museu do Louvre. Aquela caixinha fora dada a ela lá, seu pai dissera que os desenhos que a adornavam representavam todas as aventuras que haviam vivido naquele país. Abriu-a forçando-se a sair daquelas memórias. Dentro havia uma série de coisas que ela guardava com carinho, mas nada era mais importante do que aquele colar ao fundo. Ele trazia lembranças que ela queria esquecer, mas não podia, pois aquele objeto de ouro fora o começo de tudo.

 _Hogwarts, 1996_

 _Hermione praticamente corria sobre a neve profunda que acumulara no caminha de Hogwarts para Hogsmead, queria poder ter a esperança de alcançar Harry e Rony como planejara, no entanto sabia que aquela corrida com três livros na mão só deixavam-na mais ofegante e cansada. Diminuiu o passo com o intuito de descansar um pouco já que com certeza os garotos já estariam no castelo. Maldita fora a hora que parara em frente à livraria de Hogsmead e vira o exemplar da nova edição do Livro 'A História da Medibruxaria em dez contos' escrita pelo melhor medibruxo da época Nataniel Boughts. Era totalmente fascinado por esse assunto e não hesitara nem por um segundo quando avisara os amigos, que estavam a dez passos de si naquela hora que iria entrar e comprar o livro. Harry e Rony protestaram dizendo que não queriam ficar até de madrugada fazendo lições atrasadas e por isso queriam chegar depressa no castelo. Ela se viu revirando os olhos e dizendo que fossem na frente então, pois não levaria mais que dois minutos para comprar o livro e depois podia alcança-los. Enganara-se feio ao deduzir somente dois minutos, pois acabara entrando na loja e protelando ainda mais a conversa com o atendente que a fizera comprar mais dois livros sobre o assunto. Às vezes tinha impressão que fazia jus à fama de sabe-tudo. Harry e Rony não voltaram para procurá-la, conheciam bem Hermione para saber que aqueles dois minutos virariam meia hora muito facilmente e agora ela estava parada ali com frio e sozinha. Colocou-se a caminhar novamente, sendo parada bruscamente quando ouvira uma voz conhecida chamar seu sobrenome. Ela fechou os olhos com força, demorando para virar na direção do som, sabia muito bem quem era._

 _–O que você quer Malfoy? – disse ríspida, se virando para o garoto loiro. Ele estava sem seus habituais capangas e balançava um objeto que a castanha não conseguira ver direito por causa da neve que caia._

 _–Isso por acaso seria seu , Granger? – Malfoy dera três passos em direção à garota, que pudera focalizar melhor o objeto. Era um colar um tanto familiar para ela, instintivamente sua mão fora parar no pescoço onde carregava o cordão de ouro que sua mãe lhe dera no começo do ano, ele não estava lá. Era um objeto muito caro a Hermione, pois nele tinha um pingente que estava na sua família há alguns anos e onde havia duas fotos que retratavam seus pais. Era quase uma tradição de família, ele havia sido de sua avó e depois de sua mãe e agora era dela._

 _– Onde achou isso Malfoy? Devolva-me agora! – disse ríspida. Não queria transparecer o desespero que sentia em seu âmago com aquele colar estar nas mãos do sonserino. Ele rira em deboche abrindo um sorriso de escárnio._

 _–Ora, ora Granger, que feio ser tão mal educada com alguém que está com algo seu em mãos! – O cinismo era evidente em sua voz e em todos os seus gestos. Aquilo a irritou em demasiado e quis muito voar no pescoço do sonserino e arrancar-lhe a joia a força. Todavia seu desespero em perder o colar ou o garoto loiro o estragá-lo de alguma forma fora maior. Por isso cruzara os braços, arrumara a postura e procurara abrandar a face._

 _– Me devolva Malfoy, por favor!_

 _– Assim é bem melhor, Granger. Agradeça por eu prestar atenção o bastante em você para perceber que este colar que eu peguei 'bondosamente' do chão em Hogsmead, é seu! – Hermione deu um suspiro de alívio quando o garoto chegara mais perto e estendera o colar para ela, meio desesperada a castanha o pegou colocando no bolso de seu casaco. Malfoy continuara andando com sua pose aristocrática, dizendo algo que mais tarde ela lembraria bem._

 _– Está me devendo uma Granger e eu vou cobrar!_

Hermione saíra bruscamente de seu devaneio, indo para frente do espelho e o colocando o colar novamente em seu pescoço. Quando arrumara suas coisas para ir para casa dos Weasley e posteriormente a guerra ficara com imenso medo de perdê-lo ou de ser roubado de alguma forma e por isso o guardara ali em segurança. Mesmo que a casa fosse destruída a caixinha ficaria intacta, tomara precauções para isso, e assim todas aquelas coisas que lhe remetiam a suas lembranças estariam a salvo e fora melhor assim. Não queria dar espaço para que durante suas buscas com Harry e Rony, pegasse na calada da noite aquilo e ficasse perdida em lembranças inúteis como fizera há pouco. Não iria ficar pensando no devaneio que teve com Draco e nem no fato de que ali tudo começara. Iria fazer uma bela sopa e se deitar. Amanhã começaria a procurar onde seus pais estavam. Sem hesitar começara a lançar todos os feitiços de proteção que conhecia em volta de sua casa para que dormisse um pouco mais tranquila, não podia pensar somente em si, mas também no seu bebê e com um instinto sua mão fora parar em seu ventre e ela soltara um sorriso como a muito não ocorria.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando acordara naquela manhã cinzenta na cama de seu velho quarto uma sensação de nostalgia e casualidade apoderara de si. Sentia-se como estivesse de férias e sua mãe fosse a qualquer momento entrar pela porta do quarto e a arrastá-la para o centro de Londres onde ficariam a manhã toda, depois passariam em casa e convenceriam seu pai, que provavelmente estaria estirado no sofá lendo algo sobre ortodontia, a comer em um lugar novo. Queria poder voltar àquele tempo, mas ficar remoendo um passado distante não a levaria a lugar algum, sua vida era ali e agora. Foi com esse pensamento que levantara da cama e fora direto para cozinha arranjar algo para comer, estava extremamente faminta. Não havia nada de comestível na casa, é claro, no entanto com um simples aceno de varinha fora capaz de conjurar alguma comida. Enquanto degustava a tortilha e o suco de abobora ponderara que embora houvesse apagada a das memorias de seus pais para a vizinhança eles ainda eram o Sr. e Sra. Granger, assim talvez eles haviam visto algo ou saberiam de algo. Como havia crescido naquela região, com um simples feitiço de transfiguração mudara a aparência para que ninguém a reconhecesse.

A vizinha que Hermione mais conhecia e que seus pais tinham mais contato era a Sra. Bonnes que morava na casa ao lado desde que a castanha se lembrava. Ela era uma solteirona requintada que parecia sempre estar arrumada para ir a um luxuoso baile. Passara muito tempo com ela quando era criança. Adorava sua biblioteca, os doces que ganhava e o saudosismo em sua voz quando ela se lembrava dos tempos que era atriz. Porém, depois que se descobrira bruxa e fora para Hogwarts não tinha muito contato com ela, somente a via em sua varanda com um exemplar de algum livro que gostava em mãos. Lembrou-se de todas as essas coisas enquanto andava pelo jardim da frente rumo à porta da casa para tocar a campainha. Logo que a senhora abriu a porta a grifinória quase não a reconhecera parecia mais velha e com um semblante fechado e carrancudo. Nada daquilo que se lembrava da senhora que preenchera sua infância.

– Quem é você? O que quer? – a voz áspera e cansada saíra ríspida, mas isso não intimidou Hermione que forçara um meio sorriso e respondera brandamente.

– Me desculpe incomodá-la, mas sou Amélia Granger, uma prima distante dos dentistas que moram aqui ao lado, Jane Granger e Richard Granger. A senhora os conhece? – A idosa abrandou um pouco a face e a encarou ainda segurando a porta.

– Os Granger desapareceram do bairro há talvez um ano, eram boa gente.

– A senhora não teria alguma ideia de onde eles possam estar?

–Não! Estavam estranhos antes de irem embora, os perguntei sobre a menina deles, Hermione sabe, uma boa garota aquela e me disseram não ter filha alguma, Jane me dissera sobre algo de mudar de país e é só menina, não sei de mais nada! Desde então a casa deles tem estado ali abandonada sem ninguém. – Hermione assentiu dando um passo para trás e agradecendo a senhora pelas informações. Não era nada que já não soubesse, tirando o fato de mudaram de país. Quando os enfeitiçara somente colocara em suas cabeças um desejo de mudar dali, mas não achava que fossem mudar da Inglaterra. Não vasculhara mais pela vizinhança, pois se a senhora Bonnes não sabia mais que aquilo nenhum de seus outros vizinhos saberia, porque embora seus pais fossem pessoas bondosas e educadas, eram bastante reservados e ela acabara sendo assim também, afinal seu ciclo de amizade era bem restrito. Decidira, assim, que talvez se vasculhasse onde antes era o consultório de ortodontia de seus pais tivesse um pouco mais de sorte e descobriria mais coisas, e sem protelar mais aparatou no local tão conhecido por ela.

O consultório ficava em um ponto centralizado de Londres, ela sabia que seus pais eram ótimos no que faziam, talvez os melhores e por isso a localização tão estratégica do local. O prédio era alto e de uma cor cinzenta, lembrava-se bem do local, pois antes de ir para Hogwarts seus pais a levavam para ficar lá e conhecer a profissão deles e de fato achava interessantíssimo e jurava, quando tinha por volta de 10 anos, que seria uma dentista tão boa como seus pais, claro que depois que descobrira ser bruxa aquilo fora deixado para trás e cada vez mais viera menos naquele local, sempre envolvida demais com os problemas de Harry com Voldemort e com o mundo Bruxo. Sabia que seus pais não ficaram chateados com aquilo, mas fascinados por terem uma filha bruxa na família e tão curiosos quanto ela para descobrirem um pouco mais daquele mundo. Como sentia falta deles.

Adentrou o prédio dando de cara com a recepcionista que coordenava toda a logística do local e de todos os andares, lembrava-se vagamente dela. Aproximara-se do balcão tendo a atenção da moça que tirara os olhos dos papeis e olhara para ela.

– Bom dia! Em que posso ajuda-la? – A moça usava um batom vinho e óculos retangulares, Hermione achara que ela tinha estereótipo de uma típica secretária.

– Procuro o consultório dos Granger.

– O Sr. e Sra. Granger não têm mais um consultório aqui, senhorita?

– Amélia! – Hermione completara rápido.

– Amélia, porém posso marcar algo com o outro dentista que agora atua no antigo consultório dos Granger, poderia ser? – Hermione ponderara o que faria, sabia que seus pais não estariam ali e que provavelmente venderam o consultório se mudaram mesmo de país, pelo menos ela achava que sim. Talvez a secretária soubesse de algo.

– Sabe onde eles podem estar senhorita? Ou se venderam o consultório para esse novo dentista? – A mulher a olhara estranhamente, fechando o semblante para Hermione.

– Não estou autorizada a dar esse tipo de informação a estranhos. – A castanha não queria ter que usar feitiços em trouxas inocentes, porém não tinha escolha sabia que não havia como convencer aquela mulher a dar as informações que precisavam, a não ser que desfizesse o disfarce e aparecesse como Hermione, no entanto ela não sabia se isso seria prudente afinal seus pais não sabiam da sua existência, não sabia o que de fato ocorrera ali e como eles saíram daquele prédio se como loucos ou não, afinal todos os conheciam Hermione. Estendendo a varinha de modo mais disfarçado que pode proferiu o feitiço de convencimento que havia aprendido com Sirius Black em uma das noites Na mui Nobre Casa dos Black, quando ainda tinha sua companhia.

–Arguere. – a mulher imediatamente ficara com um olhar sonhador e postura ereta olhando para Hermione. Ela sorrira e fizera a pergunta novamente.

– Sabe onde os Granger podem estar senhorita? Ou se venderam o consultório para esse novo dentista?

– Eles venderam o consultório para o dentista Carter Reynolds que está atendendo agora e sobre onde eles estão nesse momento, tudo que sei é que mudaram de país.

– Pode marcar um horário para mim com o dentista Reynolds hoje, por favor? – A mulher assentira e mexera em algo em seu computador, dizendo que ele tinha um horário vago as duas da tarde e ela poderia vir. A castanha assentira e saiu da vista da mulher, o efeito do feitiço iria passar logo e ela não se lembraria de nada concretamente. Já era hora do almoço e assim procuraria um lugar para poder comer algo, a gravidez com certeza a deixara com um apetite digno de Rony.

Quando sentara na recepção do consultório que tinha outra secretária e paredes pintadas de verde água, uma sensação de nostalgia se apoderara dela novamente, tinha algo diferente aqui e ali, porém em essência o lugar era perfeitamente igual a que se lembrava. Não demorou muito para que fosse chamada pelo dentista e fosse encaminhada para o local onde antes sua mãe trabalhava. O homem era alto e não parecia ter mais que trinta anos. Estava de costas lavando as mãos e trocando as luvas, ao acabar o procedimento virou-se para ela sorridente.

– Então senhorita... – Olhara na fixa que Hermione fizera com a secretária na recepção do consultório – Bonnes, em que posso ajuda-la? – Hermione não pretendia protelar nada ou ficar enrolando, não viera tratar de dentes, tinha magia para isso e pais rigorosos com a higiene bucal.

– Não vim Tratar de dentes Sr. Reynolds. Quero saber algumas informações sobre o casal que lhe vendeu esse consultório. Assuntos do governo, não queremos tomar muito de seu tempo- ela acrescentara a última parte rápido antes que o homem protestasse e não dissesse o que ela queria saber. Ele a olhara confuso, porém assentira rapidamente a convidando para se sentar no sofá de dois lugares que estava no canto da sala.

– Pois bem! O que querem saber?

– Sabe por que eles resolveram do nada vender um consultório tão conceituado? – Começaria de vagar para não parecer desesperada, falava em um tom calmo e forte. Sentia-se como se fosse alguma agente da Interpol em trabalho de espionagem. Quis rir com aquele pensamento bobo.

– Tudo que sei é que queriam mudar de país rápido. Venderam todo equipamento que tinham aqui por um preço abaixo do mercado e pareciam meio desesperados. Eles não são algum tipo de criminosos, são? – O homem a olhara estupefato e com medo. Ela não o julgava, afinal não era todo dia que um suposto agente do governo batia em sua porta e fazia um monte de perguntas.

– Não! São só alguns procedimentos do governo quando alguém deixa o país Sr. Reynolds. Eles disseram ao senhor para onde estavam indo? – O homem assentiu enchendo a castanha de esperança.

– Disseram ir para a Itália, algo sobre sempre quererem conhecê-la e morar por lá. Informalmente eu não fiquei perguntando, é claro. Mas eles acabaram me dizendo quando estávamos negociando tudo. Foram muito educados Jane e Richard! – Então eles haviam ido para Itália, Hermione não podia ter cem por cento de certeza, mas já era um começo. Quis abraçar o homem, mas se conteve somente agradecendo pela colaboração e dispensando o chá que ele oferecera. Já havia descoberto o que viera procurar.

Ao chegar a casa tudo estava escuro e cinzento, parte de Hermione se arrepiara com isso, não é que tivesse algum tipo de medo, porém gostava da sensação de casa cheia e de ter sempre alguém no outro cômodo com quem pudesse contar e era nessas horas que realmente sentia falta de seus pais ali naquele ambiente que preenchera sua infância. Sem protelar abriu a porta ascendendo às luzes da sala. Estava faminta e por isso passara em algum mercado pequeno para comprar alguns ingredientes para fazer uma sopa. Adorava esse prato e aprendera ele com a Senhora Weasley que a ensinara praticamente tudo que sabia fazer na cozinha, não é como se sua mãe soubesse cozinhar bem, seu pai sim era ótimo e ensinara a ela uma coisa ou outra. Não demorara muito para que tudo ficasse pronto e ela fosse para frente da televisão assistir algum filme que havia por ali. Amava filmes e como eles podiam a transportar para outra realidade e fazê-la esquecer, um pouco, de tudo a sua volta. Enquanto Orgulho e Preconceito começava com Elizabeth Bennet andando para a fazenda os olhos castanhos de Hermione passaram pelas frases ofensivas em vermelho sangue deixadas pelos comensais em sua casa. Aquilo a irritara profundamente de uma hora para a outra, deviam ser os hormônios e com um movimento rápido pegara sua varinha na mesinha ao lado do sofá e começara a lançar todo tipo de feitiço que conhecia para tirar aquilo dali, porém nada surtira efeito esperado. Ponderou por alguns minutos o que poderia retirar aquelas frases e então se lembrou de uma porção removedora poderosíssima que lera sobre no sexto ano, como não queria gastar tempo e nem podia fazendo uma poção um tanto complicada resolvera que iria ao beco diagonal de manhã comprá-la. Quando o filme terminara Hermione estava extasiada, amava aquela história e já lera o livro de Jane Austen umas quatro vezes, sorridente levantou arrumando tudo rapidamente e assim subiu para seu velho quarto no intuito de se arrumar para dormir. Estava sempre com tanto sono que até estranhava. Antes de despencar na cama, percebera passando em frente ao amplo espelho que ficava ao lado de seu guarda roupa a quase imperceptível protuberância em seu ventre sobre o tecido fino do pijama, sorriu colocando sua mão ali e fazendo uma série de poses para que a barriga ficasse mais evidente. Sabia que era muito nova e que seria difícil estudar para ser medibruxa e cuidar de seu bebê, mas ali naquele momento sentiu que faria tudo para que ele fosse amado e estivesse sempre bem. E isso a lembrara que precisava ir ao St. Mungus ver como estava sua gravidez. Suspirou caindo na cama e adormecendo rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

Logo que Hermione entrara no pequeno pube que precedia o beco diagonal naquela manhã, estranhara não ter quase ninguém exceto pelo barman e dois homens sentados nos fundos. Não dando muita atenção a isso rumou para seu destino. O beco diagonal a deixara fascinada desde a primeira vez que colocara os pés nele, não só por ser tudo muito novo e mágico para ela, mas também porque havia uma alegria que inundava o local com todas aquelas famílias andando para lá e para cá carregando as coisas mais inusitadas possíveis. Porém, quando entrara ali, embora o local estivesse menos cinzento e abandonado em comparação com quando estivera lá como Bellatrix, a alegria de antes ainda não se fazia presente. É claro que não seria diferente. Afinal a guerra terminara há talvez umas duas semanas e demoraria um pouco para que tudo voltasse a sua normalidade de sempre. Somente torcia para que o boticário que ficava ao lado da loja de Madame Malking ainda estivesse intacto ali. Se não, perdera a viajem.

Havia ainda muitas lojas com tábuas nas janelas e com o aspecto abandonado, mas O boticário Ricky e família estava aberto para seu total alívio. Ela entrara depressa querendo fugir do frio que fazia lá fora, logo ouvira o habitual sino que estava presente em todas as lojas e anunciava a chegada dos fregueses. O lugar era cheio de prateleiras com frascos das mais variadas cores com indicações de que porções eram e para que serviam, do lado direito da loja havia algumas bugigangas que a grifinória nunca parara para olhar com atenção. O Sr. Ricky que Hermione já vira uma ou duas vezes quando comprara algo lá estava atrás de uma bancada extensa, onde de trás dela saia uma fumaça que provavelmente era de alguma poção que o senhor preparava. Ele olhara para a castanha assim que ela entrara na loja.

– Senhorita Granger, quanto tempo não?! – Ele era alto e tinha cabelos grisalhos, usava óculos retangulares e um avental verde expeço como se estivesse pronto para cozinhar algo e de fato ele cozia não alimentos, mas porções. Ela ficara encabulada dele se lembrar dela. Não frequentara a loja tanto assim.

– Sr. Ricky, é um prazer revê-lo. – Ela disse sorridente dando alguns passos para perto do homem.

– Sim, sim. O prazer é meu, senhorita! Em que posso ajuda-la?

– Preciso da poção sint auferentium, o senhor a teria por acaso?

– Temo que não Senhorita Granger, é uma poção muito complicada e poderosa demais e nos tempos sombrios em que nos encontrávamos não deixei nada muito nocivo aqui na loja quando a abandonei após o ministério cair e também quase não a faço, mas darei uma olhada. Fique a vontade! – O homem logo sumira por uma portinha atrás do balcão provavelmente para o fundo da loja. Hermione andara alguns passos pelas prateleiras até estar no local onde eram expostas as bugigangas que nunca prestara muita atenção. Havia várias coisas interessantes ali, algumas ferramentas para o preparo de poções e outros objetos de uso doméstico. O que ela mais achara fascinante fora um utensílio de cabinho verde que se parecia muito com aqueles regadores automáticos de jardim que giravam, a escrita ao lado dele dizia ser um espanta guinomos e também dava instruções de como ele funcionava. Mas o que realmente prendera a atenção da castanha fora algo que estava ao lado dele que era familiar demais para Hermione e a remetia a lembranças longínquas. Ela já o vira antes na mão de Draco Malfoy.

 _Hogwarts, 1996_

 _Era noite, por volta de onze e meia e Hermione estava fazendo ronda pelo castelo a pedido da professora Mcgonagall, algo relacionado à Argus Filch estar doente. Ela estava cansada e com tanto sono que poderia sentar naquele corredor mesmo e dormir, mas se tinha uma coisa que lhe trazia horror era decepcionar Minerva e não cumprir seu dever direito. Podia ter burlado as regras muitas vezes com seus amigos, no entanto ela sempre as via como causas justas e não coisas banais como se agarrar em um armário de vassouras. Continuou andando pelo corredor que dava para a sala precisa, porém antes que pudesse virar a esquerda ouvira passos mansos e nada apressados, não era muito difícil ouvi-los no silêncio mórbido daquele castelo à noite. Apagou a luz da varinha rapidamente esperando que a pessoa se aproximasse e quando ouvira os passos mais perto de si falara alto._

 _– Lumus Maxima! - o feitiço iluminara todo o corredor e Hermione pode distinguir quem vinha em sua direção. Era Draco Malfoy que estava sozinho como quando devolvera seu colar e a olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas em um sinal de surpresa sem, no entanto tirar aquele ar de deboche que sempre o acompanhava._

 _– Ora, ora Granger a essa hora fora da cama, que feio! – ele dissera chegando um pouco mais perto. Hermione viu que em uma de suas mãos estava uma espécie de martelo e na outra sua varinha, o garoto parecia cansado e com olheiras envoltas dos olhos._

 _– Sou monitora Malfoy e estou fazendo ronda, por isso vou tirar 50 pontos de sua casa por estar fora da cama depois do toque de recolher. – ele girara os olhos jogando no ar o que parecia ser um martelo e ao pega-lo de novo voltou seus olhos para ela._

 _– Tanto faz Granger! – Ele disse sem nenhuma expressão na voz a não ser a de indiferença e seguira seu caminho, deixando uma Hermione confusa para trás. Malfoy não era o tipo de garoto que aceitava algo assim facilmente prejudicando a sua preciosa casa, ainda mais vindo de alguém da origem da castanha. Esperava xingamentos, tentativas de azaração, mas não indiferença. Assim antes que o garoto sumisse de suas vistas e ela não aplicasse o castigo correto virou para a direção aonde ele ia, fazendo com que sua varinha iluminasse o caminho._

 _– Hey Malfoy, eu ainda não terminei! – ele não parou fazendo Hermione o chamar de novo mais ríspida e com isso o loiro virou para si._

 _– O que é sangue-ruim... – embora o termo fosse ofensivo, Malfoy falara com tanto descaso e cansaço que não pareceu ser a intenção dele ofendê-la._

 _– Está de detenção, esteja na estufa de Herbologia amanha às seis da tarde. – O semblante de Malfoy saíra de debochado para aborrecido. Agora sim achou que ele fosse soltar os insultos de sempre ou tentar azará-la, entretanto somente jogou o martelo para o ar novamente e quando o pegou pareceu ter uma ideia brilhante olhando dela para o objeto em suas mãos retomando o habitual sorriso de deboche e escárnio._

 _– Não sei se você se lembra Granger, mas está me devendo um enorme favor, pela joia que te devolvi.- Hermione ficara estática na hora que ele falara isso, no entanto não ia deixar de cumprir seu dever de monitora cedendo uma chantagem daquele idiota. Por mais que ela estivesse em débito com ele, e isso não podia negar, faria qualquer outra coisa menos passar por cima de seus princípios._

 _– Não vou devolver os pontos da sua casa Malfoy e nem retirar sua detenção! Não sou esse tipo de pessoa... – Ele girara os olhos em deboche._

 _– Santa Granger grifinória! E quem disse em pontos e detenção! – Ela ficara surpresa com aquilo- Me diz Granger o que você sabe sobre armários sumidouros? –Ela estranhara aquele nome que lhe pareceu familiar de algum modo, porém não se lembrava de onde. Esquecendo aquilo deu os ombros para Malfoy dizendo que lera alguma coisa ou outra sobre, ele assentira dizendo que mais tarde a procuraria para saber um pouco mais. Hermione não tinha ideia de onde estava se metendo._

A castanha fora bruscamente tirada de sua lembrança quando ouvira o a chamando alto. Largara aquele martelo mágico onde achara e se virara para o Homem. Ele a olhava preocupado.

– Você está bem? Já estava a chamando faz um bom tempo! – Hermione assentira agradecendo pela preocupação dele.

– Bem senhorita Granger você está com sorte, havia uma última poção de sint auferentium em um estoque antigo. – Ela sorrira aliviada, ao menos as escritas vermelhas sairiam da parede de sua casa. Pagara rapidamente agradecendo pela atenção e aparatara direto na sua casa, querendo sair logo daquele local que lhe trouxera aquela lembrança. Sabia que fora boba e idiota por não desconfiar de Draco na época e por achar que ele não seria capaz do que fora. Mas como poderia? Em seu sexto ano achava a implicância de Harry era infundada e estava mais para perseguição de um rival de casa. Sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que achava que todo mundo tinha algo de bom. Fora inocente e enganada e com um sentimento de angustia enorme se apoderando dela sentou no sofá e chorou praticamente a manhã inteira.


	5. Chapter 5

Já passara das dez da manhã quando ela acordou no sofá da sala. Provavelmente tinha dormido no meio de sua choradeira e isso a fez ter raiva de si. Chorar não resolveria nada, não traria seus pais de volta e nem resolveria seus problemas amorosos. Sentou-se no sofá olhando para a poção que comprara jogada em cima da mesinha de centro, e em um movimento súbito levantou-se e foi até a cozinha rapidamente pegando alguns panos, molhando com a solução e usando de magia fez com que os panos limpassem todas as escritas. Era realmente uma poção muito poderosa. Enquanto esperava que a magia fizesse seu trabalho ponderou sobre o que faria dali para frente. Por mais que quisesse saber de sua gravidez não podia ir ao St. Mungus, pois lá teria enormes chances de se encontrar com alguém conhecido e a informação que estava grávida sairia rápido. Não tinha vergonha de seu filho e não se arrependia de ter ficado com Draco aquela noite, mas não queria lidar com toda a pressão que cairia sobre si quando todos descobrissem e não desejava de modo algum que o loiro também soubesse. Não que ela quisesse esconder os filhos dele para sempre, mas por agora precisava se estabilizar, pensar. Definitivamente aquele não era o momento para ficar pensando naquelas coisas, mas de se concentrar em descobrir para qual cidade da Itália seus pais foram e com esse pensamento rumara para o centro, iria almoçar e depois pesquisar todas as agencias aéreas que faziam ponte com a Itália e então teria que enfeitiçar algumas pessoas para conseguir o que queria. Seria um grande dia e por um momento ela desejou o abraço de Draco, só podiam ser os malditos hormônios da gravidez a deixando emocional demais.

A parte fácil fora descobrir qual eram as empresas que tinham voos para o país onde seus pais estavam, o difícil seria descobrir para qual parte da Itália eles haviam ido. Depois que almoçara em algum restaurante aconchegante no centro de Londres saíra visitando todos os escritórios das linhas aéreas que descobrira mais cedo. Não eram muitas somente quatro empresas o que possibilitou fazer tudo mais rápido. Enfeitiçara alguns e desenganara outros, mas todos deram a mesma reposta: nenhum Sr. e Sra. Granger comprara passagens deles. Agora, estava parada em frente ao escritório da última agência aérea e se não houvesse nada nela juraria que a informação de que seus pais mudaram de país eram falsas a não ser que fosse de navio e depois de carro até lá, mas duvidava muito, conhecia seus pais e sabia muito bem que sua mãe detestava viajar pelo mar se enjoava muito fácil. Sem protelar mais entrou no prédio indo direto ao elevador e apertando o andar que ficava a agência. Na recepção dera de cara com um homem alto e de cabelos castanhos, inventou uma boa história para ele e soltou um arguere o mais discreta possível possibilitando que falasse com a gerente de vendas que a recebera rapidamente. A mulher vestia terninho, tinha um sorriso bondoso e uma sala bem decorada nada do que ela esperava de uma pessoa que provavelmente só lidava com problemas.

–Em que posso ajudar Senhorita Granger?

–Queria saber se Jane e Richard Granger compraram passagens para a Itália e para que local dela especificamente? – Antes que a mulher pudesse dizer algo que ela já ouvira o dia todo 'Não estamos autorizados a passar informações pessoais de nenhum passageiro' lançara o feitiço de convencimento que Sirius lhe ensinara, nunca achara que precisaria tanto de um feitiço tão invasivo e desrespeitador, porém não tinha muita escolha. A mulher ao ser envolvida pelo brilho dourado que saíra da varinha ficara com o olhar sonhador e postura ereta.

–Claro Senhorita! Informarei a você em um minuto! – Viu ela se voltar para o seu computador para provavelmente procurar os nomes, pediu alguns documentos de seus pais e Hermione dera rápido. O efeito do feitiço não era muito duradouro.

– Senhorita Granger, os nomes dos quais me disse e me deu os dados compraram passagens aqui há quase um ano para a cidade de Siena na Itália. – Hermione respirou fundo soltando um finalmente, agradeceu a mulher e saiu rapidamente do local. Passara em casa pegara todas as suas coisas e colocara dentro da bolsinha expansiva, fechara-a e reforçara os feitiços de proteção, olhara uma ou duas imagens de Siena para relembrar e a focalizara aparatando logo em seguida. Estava realmente desesperada para encontrar seus pais.

Hermione achara Siena apaixonante desde a primeira vez que viera ali. Tinha aspecto de vila do século passado e uma paisagem muito bonita. Perguntou-se por que seus pais vieram parar ali. Sabia que ela era fascinada por aquela cidade e já fora lá algumas vezes, mas sua paixão não estava na arquitetura e nem na paisagem natural, mas na sua fascinação pela história de Romeo e Julieta que se ligava a Siena por haver relatos da história verdadeira e não a versão shakespeariana ter ocorrido ali naquele local na idade média, sua imaginação voara mais ainda quando lera Julieta de Anne Fortier, a versão da autora da historia trágica era apaixonante. Pensou que talvez seus pais inconscientemente estivessem procurando alguma ligação com a filha esquecida. A magia tinha sim suas vantagens, mas não era de toda confiável e tinha suas lacunas. Poderia ter apagado Hermione da mente de seus pais, mas ela gostava de acreditar que não apagara do coração. Assim, caminhou para o hotel que havia ficado as outras vezes que viera ali. Já era noite e quando a castanha se colocara na frente do antigo lugar que ficara, pode ver os adornos palacianos e medievais iluminados por luzes em um tom de laranja que pareciam fogo de velas, achava aquilo fascinante. Após se hospedar no aconchegante lugar que tinha aparência palaciana da idade média fora para o restaurante comer algo e depois de saciar seu enorme apetite não demorou a subir as escadas e seguir para o seu quarto. Amanhã seria um grande dia procurando seus pais.

O sol quente da toscana inundava a pele da grifinória e fazia se sentir aquecida. Estivera enjoada a manhã inteira, porém não hesitara em sair à procura de seus pais, não tinha tido muito avanço já que toda hora tinha que se sentar por sentir que iria vomitar, porém nunca concluía o ato. Ela caminhava por uma enorme Praça a qual ela vira um pouco atrás se chamar Piazza De Florência. Já cansada daquela luta consigo mesma sentara nas raízes de uma árvore e encostara a cabeça no tronco, era uma praça belíssima e aquilo a fez se lembrar de Draco novamente mais cedo do que ela esperava.

 _Hogwarts, 1996_

 _Hermione passara a semana inteira lendo e procurando bons livros sobre os tais armários sumidouros que Malfoy falara, porém ela praticamente não vira o garoto loiro e quando o fato ocorria ele tinha aspecto cansado, aéreo e fingia que ela não existia. A castanha não iria quebrar o silêncio e ir falar com o sonserino, afinal quem estava querendo saber era ele. Como se não bastasse Malfoy sendo estranho, Harry encucara que o garoto virara comensal da morte e estava planejando alguma coisa, sem falar naquele livro idiota que ele achara, nas aulas com Dumblodore e Rony sendo um porco idiota como sempre. E assim com o intuito de ficar sozinha e ter um pouco de paz não acompanhara seus amigos a Hogsmead e ficara ali debaixo daquela árvore perto do Lago negro lendo um bom livro e adiantando suas lições._

 _Ela realmente não achava que Malfoy virara um comensal, ele era prepotente, egocêntrico e preconceituoso sim mais uma coisa era ele a xinga-la de sangue-ruim pelo que a garota achava ser mais por implicância do que pelo preconceito propriamente dito e outra era matar pessoas por causa desse ideal, era algo extremamente pesado. Mas Harry tinha um ponto e ela definitivamente não queria ficar pensando em nada daquilo aquela tarde. Porém foi um pensamento inútil porque Hermione logo percebera alguém sentando ao seu lado. Tirando os olhos de sua lição de poções levara um enorme susto quando vira ser o Malfoy._

 _– Pelo amor de Deus Malfoy quer me matar do coração?! – Sua voz saíra brava e ríspida. O loiro tinha sua cabeça recostada no tronco e olhos fechados._

 _–Seria uma ótima ideia você morrer Granger menos alguém de sua estirpe manchando o mundo bruxo. – Ela girara os olhos, aquilo já não a atingia há tanto tempo que para ela era como se ele falasse que o lago negro era negro. E de fato o modo como ele falava parecia banal e corriqueiro._

 _– Ótimo Malfoy então porque você não arreda o pé daqui e tire sua ilustre presença da minha suja presença e vá procurar outra pessoa para perturbar. – Ele rio achando realmente engraçado, teve curiosidade saber o que ele realmente pensava._

 _– Tinha que estar agradecida por alguém como eu me dignar a sentar perto de você. – Hermione girara os olhos de novo e voltara para o seu texto de poções. Não deixaria aquele idiota tirar sua paz._

 _Passaram-se alguns minutos até que a castanha largara sua pena no pergaminho se frustrando pela presença do sonserino perto dela. Ele continuava na mesma posição de antes como se estivesse o mais relaxado possível. Hermione não reparava muito em garotos mais tinha que admitir que Malfoy era muito bonito. Recriminou-se por tal pensamento ele era um idiota._

 _– Malfoy você não tem vergonha de ser visto aqui ao lado de uma nascida trouxa? – ela soltara vendo se isso o espantava de alguma forma. Aquilo o fizera abrir os olhos e olhar para ela, parecia estar ponderando sobre o assunto._

 _– Não tem ninguém no castelo e estão todos em Hogsmead, então não corro esse risco Granger._

 _– Mas se sua mãe soubesse que esta sentando em um lugar que alguém como eu está sentada ela te recriminaria para o resto da vida.- ela soltara novamente, pelo amor de Deus só queria que eles saísse dali pois se não fizesse ela teria que fazê-lo e não queria sair daquele aconchegante lugar. Malfoy não gostara das palavras dele e Hermione pode contatar isso com sua face brava e uma sombra de raiva passando por seus olhos. Quando ela achou que ele iria levantar e deixar ela em paz Malfoy deitara a cabeça novamente no tronco._

 _– Isso não é da sua conta Granger e alias você achou o que eu perguntei a você algumas noites atrás. – A grifinória nem estava se lembrando disso mais, estava tão concentrada em tirá-lo dali e ficar quieta com seu dever que se esquecera daquilo._

 _– Sim Malfoy! Achei um bom livro na biblioteca chamado ' Objetos extintos e perigosos para transporte' na seção cinco terceira prateleira, fique a vontade para ler. – Já que ele não dava sinais que iria sair dali Hermione começara a arrumar suas coisas para encontrar outro lugar e ter paz._

 _–Onde pensa que vai? Não respondeu nada do que eu queria! – Malfoy a fizera parar quando já estava com a mochila nas costas e livros na mão, aquilo a deixou com muita raiva._

 _– Não sou seu elfo doméstico!- Virara para o garoto que ainda permanecia sentado. Ele não se intimidara e olhara bem para ela._

 _– Então o que você descobriu? – ele perguntara de novo sem dar atenção a sua explosão. Aquilo desarmara um pouco a castanha, pois se tinha uma coisa que ela adorava fazer era mostrar seu conhecimento as pessoas e fazê-las entender também o que ela descobrira e estava realmente em débito com ele por ter devolvido seu colar. Com esse sentimento deixara as coisas de lado se sentara e passou a explicar tudo que havia descoberto para o garoto._

 _– Armários sumidouros eram muito usados na ultima guerra Bruxa e quase toda família bruxa tinha um em sua casa para o caso de comensais invadirem e elas terem como fugir de forma rápida sem precisar aparatar. Porém eles são perigosos e inconsistentes, por vezes bruxos foram parar em lugares totalmente desconhecidos daqueles que o outro par do armário estava e por isso foram sendo usados cada vez menos. Houve casos de bruxos que desapareceram. - Hermione falara e falara sobre outras curiosidades que achara e o garoto somente ouvia, quando ela terminou Malfoy soltou a pergunta que mais tarde traria um peso enorme na sua consciência porque mesmo inconscientemente ajudara o sonserino._

 _– E se algum desses armários estragasse você teria ideia de como arrumá-los?_

 _– Eu não sei. Que tipo de estrago? – Alguma coisa fizera com que Malfoy levantasse bruscamente e saísse às pressas soltando algo como 'outra hora terminamos' para Hermione. Aquele garoto estava definitivamente muito estranho. Mas ela logo entendera a pressa quando avistara seus amigos vindo em sua direção. Os dois pareciam absortos demais em uma conversa para se quer perceber que alguém estivera ao lado dela_.

A lembrança que a preenchera há poucos minutos foi o que deu forças para se levantar e continuar a buscar por seus pais. Não podia ficar se entregando a elas e deixar seu coração pesar por causa de coisas que já ocorreram há tempos e assim passou a andar novamente mostrando a foto deles para os que passavam e perguntando se os conhecia. Embora grande parte das pessoas parecesse querer ajudar o maior problema era seu italiano horrível, não eram todos ali que entendiam inglês. Droga! Ela esbravejou encostando-se ao muro quando sentira uma onda de náuseas atingí-la. Precisava pensar em algo para achá-los. Com esse pensamento virou a próxima esquina e avistou um café e querendo um pouco de descanso para lá se encaminhara. Aproveitaria e perguntaria por ali se alguém a entendesse, onde havia um consultório ortodôntico. Talvez seguir a pista da profissão seria o melhor, tinha que torcer que seus pais ainda estivessem em Siena e exercendo a ortodontia. Quando se sentara na mesinha do café uma moça veio atendê-la, ela tinha cabelo castanho e parecia ser gentil.

– Ciao! Che cosa chiedere di più?- Hermione não entendera muito bem o que a moça falara. Achou que tinha algo a ver com Olá e se ela queria algo para comer. A castanha falava outra língua sim, mas era francês e não italiano.

– Aan! parli inglese? – Soltara em um italiano horrível e dera um meio sorriso sem graça torcendo para que ela tivesse entendido.

– Inglês, sim eu falo! – Hermione soltou uma exclamação de alívio.

– Ótimo! Não é tão fácil achar pessoas que falam inglês por aqui. – Ela sorriu como se compreendesse bem o que Hermione falava – Você poderia me dar uma informação?

–Claro que sim, mas você não irá beber nada? – Claro, como Hermione fora burra, não podia tomar o tempo da mulher sem consumir nada.

– A claro! Um suco, por favor! E depois você poderia me dizer se tem algum dentista que chegou recentemente na cidade?

Saíra do café com um endereço e o gosto açucarado do suco em sua boca. A moça tentara explicar da melhor forma para Hermione como chegar até o endereço dado, mas a castanha não entendera nada, assim resolvera que pegaria um táxi e estenderia o papel ao motorista esperando que ele fizesse seu trabalho, a fim de não ter tanto problema com a comunicação. Porém para a sua sorte quando achara um carro o motorista falava inglês. Ela deveria ter previsto que não seria tão difícil achar um taxista bilíngue, já que a cidade era bem turística e com certeza trabalhavam bastante com pessoas estrangeiras. Assim fora fácil explicar ao taxista sua situação sôfrega e ele bondosamente se prontificou a ajudá-la, claro Hermione deveria pagar, mas isso não tirara o fato de que ele fora muito gentil. Não demorara muito para chegar ao local onde a garçonete lhe falara que uns estrangeiros começaram a atender. Ela explicara que na verdade o único dentista da cidade era o dono do local e ele só dera um jeito de receber o casal de estrangeiros para que trabalhassem ali. Hermione quis perguntar como ela sabia daquilo tudo, mas não quis parecer intrometida demais.

O endereço que a garçonete lhe dera era na verdade de uma loja de presentinhos e quando perguntara a vendedora que demorara uns 15 minutos para entendê-la, ela lhe disse que o consultório ficava em cima da loja e que Hermione deveria entrar pela porta que ficava ao lado da entrada. A porta a qual a moça falara estava aberta e enquanto a grifinória subia as escadas seu coração pulsava fortemente e suas mãos suavam frio. Estava muito ansiosa, era fato que não tinha certeza que seus pais estavam ali, mas sentia que poderiam estar. Quando chegara ao topo dera de cara com um lugar que não parecia em nada com um consultório, mas com um museu tirando a bancada onde ficava o recepcionista. Talvez tudo naquela cidade tivesse mesmo um ar do século passado, até mesmo os consultórios dentários. Se livrando de tais pensamentos chegara mais perto da bancada para perguntar sobre seus pais, porém ela parou bruscamente quando ouviu barulhos de salto e uma voz um tanto conhecida chamar a atenção do recepcionista. Hermione demorara muito para virar na direção da voz da mulher e quando ela virou pode ver Jane Granger com os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque frouxo e o habitual jaleco. Sua mãe a olhara amavelmente, claro que não a reconhecera provavelmente estava estranhando por Hermione estar a olhando, estática.

– Stai bene? – Sua mãe perguntara para ela. Algo que a castanha achou ser uma indagação se ela estava bem.

– Sim! Você é Jane Granger? – A grifinória a perguntara. Sabia que era ela, mas não podia petrificá-la ali mesmo e levá-la. Sem falar que precisava achar seu pai também.

– Inglesa, presumo. Sou sim, você queria ser atendida? – Hermione assentira – Sinto muito mais já estou de saída. Posso atendê-la só amanhã as oito?

– Claro! – Sua mãe entregou algo para o recepcionista e saiu descendo as escadas. A castanha esperara alguns minutos para seguir a mulher. Quando estava já em frente à lojinha de presentes novamente viu sua mãe em pé parada provavelmente esperando um táxi. Querendo acabar logo com aquilo chegou perto dela.

– Arquere ! – Lançara o feitiço, às vezes achava aquilo melhor que veritassium, mas o efeito era bem mais fraco e pouco duradouro sem falar que em bruxos espertos podia ser facilmente repelido por um feitiço não verbal. - Onde está seu marido? Como posso achá-lo? – Fora rápida e incisiva.

– Em casa! Na Via Isonzo, 26! – A aproveitando o estado de torpor de sua mãe ela a puxou para uma via principal onde seria mais fácil e rápido achar um táxi. Seu palpite estava certo e logo encontrara um. Colocara sua mãe para dentro dele dizendo ao taxista para seguir para o endereço que ela falara há pouco e então seguiram.

Jane Granger já estava voltando a seu estado normal e Hermione não queria ter que lidar com aquilo agora, sua mãe provavelmente ficaria histérica e assustada sem saber como viera parar ali. Discretamente levantara a varinha e lançara um confundus nela que foi o bastante para que ela ficasse desanuviada novamente. O caminho fora curto e logo estavam em frente a um pequeno prédio de três andares feito de tijolinho a vista e com janelas que pareciam persianas, mas eram ovaladas na ponta. Pagara o táxi e descera segurando o braço da sua mãe que ainda estava zonza fazendo com que precisasse esperar alguns minutos o efeito do feitiço passar. Quando Jane percebera que estava em frente a sua casa ao lado de uma desconhecida a única reação que a castanha viu foi um leve levantar de sobrancelhas.

– Ora! Você também mora aqui neste pequeno prédio! – Meu Deus o que um bom feitiço não fazia com uma pessoa. Hermione acenara em sinal de confirmação. – Que coincidência!

Jane e Hermione subiram juntas e a castanha não podia estar mais que extasiada por ouvir a voz de sua mãe e estar junto com ela. E como era aconchegante e aliviador saber que ela os tinha de volta e logo suas memórias estariam restabelecidas. Perguntara primeiro qual era o andar de Jane para fingir uma enorme coincidência e dizer que morava no mesmo andar, inventando que chegara à cidade há pouco tempo e acabara de se mudar para lá e emendara que não fora no consultório para tratar de dentes, mas porque deram um problema no apartamento dela que prejudicara o apartamento vizinho e não achara ninguém na casa. Fora uma invenção estupida e sem precisão alguma. Não sabia como sua mãe ainda não desconfiara, talvez fosse à quantidade de feitiços que havia levado. Subiram as escadas até o terceiro andar e deram de cara com um corredor com três portas amarelas já desgastadas. Jane fora para a do meio e Hermione disfarçara indo para a última porta, quando sua mãe terminara de destrancar a porta a castanha virara com a varinha em punho e dissera em alto e bom som:

–Petrificus tottalus – Jane cairá dura no chão e Hermione soltara um baixo pedido de desculpas, mas tudo aquilo era meio que necessário. Quando abrira a porta do apartamento dera de cara com seu pai olhando para ela estupefato.

–Quem é você? – o homem alto e de cabelos castanhos perguntara assustado e antes que ele pudesse ao menos pensar em reagir Hermione já o havia petrificado. Arrastara o corpo de sua mãe para dentro do apartamento e fechara a porta, ofegante ponderou se aparataria logo no St. Maxine com os dois e depois voltara para arrumar tudo ou levaria um de cada vez. Decidira que levaria um de cada vez e focalizando o prédio que vira em fotos, aparatou.


	6. Chapter 6

Ao contrário do St. Mungus que era disfarçado por uma loja abandonada e tinha um manequim falante o St. Maxine ficava em uma área totalmente Bruxa, em um centro rodeado de lojas que lembrava o beco diagonal. Assim quando ela aparecera do nada na frente do prédio, que tinha cinco andares e cor verde água, com o corpo de sua mãe petrificado, ninguém pareceu realmente estranhar. E com um simples wingardiun leviosa fizera o corpo segui-la para dentro.

A primeira vista o lugar parecia muito com um hospital trouxa tendo uma típica bancada de recepção com uma moça atrás e cadeiras de espera. Mas quem olhasse de novo saberia que ali não havia nada de convencional. Para começar inúmeros memorandos viajavam de lá para cá entrando nos mais diversos corredores do local. Na recepção a moça que atendia um homem em cor roxa tinha uma pena que parecia anotar tudo sozinha, além de inúmeros papeis e pastas que se arrumavam sozinhas. Na entrada ao lado de onde Hermione estava havia um quadro com uma sorridente medibruxa um tanto idosa dando-lhe boas vindas e instruções para onde as pessoas recém-chegadas deveriam ir. A castanha pode perceber que aquela mulher se tratava de Maxine Vileardium a fundadora do St. Maxine e uma das maiores medibruxas de todos os tempos. Sorrindo seguiu para a recepção onde o homem roxo já saíra. Ao fundo dela havia um quadro que especificava o que cada andar fazia, sem poder analisar muito mais se voltou para a recepcionista que já chamava sua atenção.

– É algum tipo de emergência ou está somente petrificada ? – a mulher magra esbelta e loira apontara para sua mãe que flutuava ao lado de Hermione.

– Petrificada! – a moça assentiu como se confirmasse sua suspeita.

– Então qual é problema? – Viu a fixa de o antigo paciente sair flutuando e a pena preparar para escrever.

– Eu utilizei um feitiço de memória em meus pais e gostaria que um medibruxo me ajudasse a revertê-lo, os estudos sobre feitiços de memória em pacientes prejudicados por eles do St. Maxine são extremamente famosos. – A garota lhe sorriu amavelmente apreciando o elogio de Hermione. A pena que parecia muito com a de Skeeter escrevia algo freneticamente.

– Pois bem! Irei encaminhá-la para o medibruxo Oliver Auvergner. Por favor, preciso de seus dados e da paciente.

– Dos pacientes, joguei em meu pai também. – a mulher assentiu.

Quando Hermione disse seu nome e começou a dar seus dados como em que escola bruxa ela havia estudado a mulher a olhara em surpresa e a pena como se acompanhasse a dona parou de escrever em imediato.

– Você é Hermione Granger? Amiga de Harry Potter e Heroína de Guerra? – Ela falara tão alto que a castanha achou que nesse exato momento provavelmente todos olhavam em sua direção. Sentiu sua face ficar enrubescida e voltou para a mulher com um sorriso sem graça. A recepcionista pegara algo em baixo da mesa e estampara para Hermione. Era um jornal bruxo francês chamado Nouvelles sorcière onde havia uma foto dela, Harry e Rony abraçados e em letras garrafais lia-se Les héros de guerre.

– Parabéns pela guerra ganha senhorita Granger!- a moça lhe disse quando a castanha tirou os olhos do jornal e a olhou novamente.

– Obrigada! Mas não a ganhei sozinha tivemos ajuda de inúmeras pessoas que pagaram com a vida para que o mundo estivesse em paz. – Não fora rude com a francesa, todavia a castanha não queria crédito algum e sabia que era inevitável repudiar aquele tipo de tratamento, mas realmente não estava com paciência para aquilo agora, só queria que aquela moça a atendesse logo para que pudesse ir pegar seu pai. Depois desse alvoroço todo e Hermione ver a pena mágica escrevendo todas as perguntas que a recepcionista lhe dirigia, fora levada para a área de 'estudos mágicos com feitiços de memória e outros acidentes com a mente' onde uma enfermeira esperava-a com uma maca que colocara sua mãe e as encaminhara para uma sala, sem protelar muito fora assim buscar seu pai.

Enquanto esperava pelo medibruxo na mesma sala de mais cedo, onde agora seus pais estavam deitados em duas macas separadas. Ela pode finalmente reparar melhor no local. O andar para que foi levada não tinha aquele ar totalmente branco dos hospitais trouxas, embora ainda tivesse um cheiro de limpeza excessiva, as cores eram mais vividas e alegres. A entrada era um enorme Hall amplo com sofás, mesinhas de xadrez bruxo e pessoas jogando o que parecia ser snap explosivo. Enfermeiros andavam por todos os lados com seus uniformes verdes-água e nas salas que compunham o hall de entrada ela pode ver placas em cores vivas sinalizando nas muitas portas que o contornavam os vários medibruxos com suas várias especificidades. No corredor à esquerda Hermione achou que ficavam o quarto dos pacientes, pessoas que provavelmente tiveram suas memórias e sanidade roubadas não só pelo obliviate mais por outros feitiços também. Ainda parada na porta da sala onde via todo o local vira um homem que parecia ter uns 25 anos e cabelos negros vindo em sua direção. Presumiu ser Oliver Auvergner .

– Senhorita Granger eu presumo. – O homem a cumprimentou entrando na sala. Meu Deus! Como ele era bonito! Hermione pensara. Ela assentira sorrindo para ele.

– Sente-se, por favor! – o homem disse apontando a cadeira em madeira de carvalho. – Bem! Eu peço desculpas pela demora estava realizando um procedimento um pouco complicado em um paciente, quando recebi o memorando. – A castanha ainda em pé assentiu sorrindo amena.

–Então, Vejamos! Lançou um Oblviate e um plantavit idea em seus pais que são trouxas. – ele falava em voz alta enquanto lia a pasta que estava em suas mãos. Hermione só o observava.

– Você poderia me dizer qual foram suas motivações senhorita? – disse ele sentando na cadeira atrás de sua mesa esculpida em madeira. A castanha franziu a testa não achando que iriam pergunta-la justamente isso.

– Bem! – ela disse recitante já sentada na cadeira à frente da mesa e olhando para o medibruxo, ele lhe sorria esperando – Foi pela guerra, tive medo por eles.

– Me desculpe pela intromissão, são na verdade procedimentos do Ministério. – ele se explicou enquanto anotava alguma coisa na pasta e quando Hermione achara que ele percebera o desconforto em sua voz. Ela se limitou a assentir. – Graças a Deus que essa guerra acabou e seus pais não correm mais perigo algum. –Ele emendara provavelmente tentando amenizar o clima. Sem protelar mais o medibruxo levantou-se e passou a examinar seus pais que estavam agora em um sono profundo por causa da porção que a curandeira que viera ali a pouco ministrara a eles.

– Bem Senhorita Granger, iniciarei o procedimento agora mesmo. Ministrarei uma poção de oito em oito horas neles que aos poucos revertera o feitiço que lançou. Preciso te avisar que embora a poção reverse trahitur tenha tido cem por cento de eficácia nos últimos anos pode haver efeitos colaterais e eles não recuperarem por completo aquilo que você apagou. Poderíamos usar um feitiço, porém as chances dele não ter o efeito esperado são muito grandes, ainda estamos estudando um meio de melhorá-lo.

– Sim já li sobre esses riscos senhor Auvergner, mas torço para que ocorra tudo da melhor forma possível. – Hermione acrescentou.

– A não há necessidade nenhuma de me chamar de Auvergner, fique a vontade por me chamar somente de Oliver, sim! Mas fique tranquila farei o possível para que o tratamento dê certo! – Ele lhe lançara um sorriso e que sorriso novamente enquanto escrevia algo em um pergaminho o enfeitiçando para fazer o que quer que ele queria que ele fizesse já que este saíra voando da sala.

– Seus pais serão encaminhados para um quarto onde ficarão nos próximos dias, creio que você pode voltar à recepção para acertar tudo enquanto a enfermeira Nicole – ele apontara para alguém atrás de Hermione – os levará para onde ficarão.

Ela não tinha nenhuma ideia de quanto custavam os tratamentos no mundo bruxo. A única vez que alguém próximo dela ficara doente fora o senhor Wealey e não é como se ela fosse perguntar quanto ficara a conta do hospital. Assim quando chegara a recepção e a moça francesa que a castanha ainda não sabia o nome, cobrara trezentos galeões pela a consulta e mais duzentas e cinquenta pela estadia de seus pais ela ficara embaraçada. Não tinha todo esse dinheiro, não ali! Por isso se frustrara em demasiado quando tivera que aparatar em frente a um banco inglês para retirar da conta que seus pais abriram para ela e depositaram uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro, retirar a quantia que precisava e depois ir à Gringotes trocar o bendito dinheiro e só então poder pagar a conta no St. Maxine. Ela definitivamente precisava abrir uma conta no mundo bruxo e depositar uma boa quantia de dinheiro para evitar aquele tipo de aparatação para lá e para cá que já estava deixando-a muito enjoada.

– Bem Senhorita está tudo certo você só precisa assinar aqui! Quando seus pais saírem fará um novo acerto – A esbelta francesa olhara para ela em condolência. Hermione devia estar pálida e parecer muito cansada para que a mulher a olhasse assim.

– Aqui há algum restaurante? – A castanha perguntara faminta, já que não ingerira nada o dia todo. Meu Deus não podia ser descuidada dessa maneira ou seu filho seria prejudicado. Ela apontara para a placa atrás onde Hermione viu estar escrito refeitório no último andar. Sem nem ao menos agradecer fora o mais rápido possível para o local, estava realmente morta de fome. O refeitório tinha um ar que lembrou um salão dos castelos que ela já havia visitado quando viera na França, as mesas em um branco purpura pareciam saídas de alguma casa de bonecas e os quadros dos antigos medibruxos davam um ar mais palaciano ao local. Ao fundo ficara um restaurante inusitado para Hermione, nada havia nele se não um homem atrás de um balcão concentrado em algo em seu colo. Havia também lojinhas de diferentes objetos por lá. Quando perguntara ao garoto sentado no balcão ele lhe entregara um cardápio e dissera que um elfo viria anotar o pedido e posteriormente trazê-lo. Claro porque não pensara nisso. Não demorou a escolher e logo um elfo apareceu de repente ao seu lado anotando o pedido e no mesmo minuto trazendo-o. Aquilo era um serviço extremamente rápido e eficiente e a comida era ótima.

Enquanto comia, Hermione pensava em como seria estudar ali e virar uma grande medibruxa. Teria que alugar ou comprar uma casa e conversar com seus pais sobre morarem ali com ela não queria ficar ali sozinha e grávida, mas não sabia como reagiriam quando suas memorias voltassem. Hermione achava que seria um bafafá daqueles com direito a carranca de sua mãe por semanas e quando descobrissem a gravidez então, Hermione estava definitivamente ferrada. Suspirou querendo comer aquela torta de abóbora que vira no cardápio e logo o elfo estava ao seu lado de novo.

Só voltara para o quarto de seus pais, quando já havia comido o bastante para um dia inteiro. O quarto era vermelho tinham três camas, um sofá azul e uma mesinha marrom no canto ao lado da porta que ela presumira ser o banheiro. Precisava mesmo de um banho e rumara para lá rapidamente. Já deitada na cama e cansada pelo dia corrido que havia tido adormecera muito rapidamente.

* * *

Obrigada a todos que estão Lendo e favoritando!


	7. Chapter 7

Logo que acordou pode ver uma enfermeira trocando o soro que tinha coloração vermelha de seus pais. Parecia já ser idosa por causa dos cabelos grisalhos que estavam presos em um coque forte e pelas rugas ao redor dos olhos muito azuis. Ela sorrira para Hermione amavelmente.

– Bom dia querida! Se sente bem?

– Não muito, pareço um pouco enjoada. - A senhora contornara a cama de seu pai e viera em direção a ela analisando-a. Viu um brilho alcançar seus olhos.

– De quantos meses você está querida? – Hermione olhara estupefata para a mulher, não tinha barriga quase nenhuma ainda. – OH! Não me olhe assim, com os anos de profissão que tenho acabei adquirindo uma percepção além do que as pessoas comuns têm.

– Eu acho que estou com um mês e algumas semanas. – Hermione disse ainda surpresa pela percepção da mulher, será que existia algum tipo de feitiço para aquilo? Ou ela podia ser uma ótima legimens. Bobagens, Hermione ponderou. A mulher com certeza deveria ter muita experiência na profissão.

– Você acha? Minha querida com filhos não se brinca, você deveria visitar logo um medibruxo! – A grifinório assentira concordando com a senhora que a olhava de um jeito um tanto maternal.

– Eu irei! Hoje!

– Ótimo, agora se me der licença, preciso ir atender outras pessoas.

– Não, espere! – A mulher que já estava na porta se virara para ela. - A Senhora sabe onde posso ir para alugar uma casa aqui no bairro?

Não sabia por qual razão perguntara aquilo para a curandeira que logo depois ela descobrira chamar Adeline. Claro que teria que adquirir uma casa ali porque até que sua barriga não atrapalhasse queria começar o curso de Medibruxaria dado no St. Maxine. Mas às vezes nós perguntamos coisas para as pessoas certas e nas horas certas e isso se mostrara verdade quando a castanha descobrira que por uma coincidência o filho mais novo dela trabalhava com imóveis e tinha um escritório perto dali. Ao pegar o endereço tomar um bom banho e café-da-manha rumara para o tal escritório.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas de pedras com bruxos andando para lá e para cá se perguntou como eles escondiam tudo aquilo dos trouxas. Como aparatara direto no local não tivera a oportunidade de ver como era a entrada do bairro. Mas ela teria tempo para descobrir aquilo depois, agora continuaria a procurar o tal escritório. Quando achara o local onde estava uma placa escrita 'Imóveis Bourrie - Traga para nós o seu imóvel abandonado e arranjaremos um jeito dele ser ocupado', ela já havia andado bastante, talvez houvesse passado ali na frente do estabelecimento e não prestara a devida atenção nele. Hermione quis rir do título engraçado, mas tratou logo de entrar. Já em seu interior percebeu que o ressinto não era muito grande e tinha estantes de livros à esquerda, um sofá, paredes marrons e mais a frente uma mesa de madeira onde atrás se sentava um rapaz de cabelos muito louros. Hermione pigarreou para chamar a atenção do filho de sua recém-adquirida amiga que parecia absorto demais nos papeis. Ao ouvir a castanha, o homem levantou-se da cadeira em um pulo vindo cumprimentá-la.

– Me desculpe, não vi a Senhorita chegar. Presumo que seja Hermione Granger. – A grifinória assentira achando estranho ele reconhecê-la, talvez ele houvesse visto-a no Jornal.

– Minha mãe me mandou um patrono! – ele se explicara rápido provavelmente percebendo que ela estranhara. – Então se sente? Diga-me que tipo de casa você estaria interessada, quantos galeões estaria disposta a pagar? – ele lhe perguntara sendo direto enquanto a castanha tomava o lugar na cadeira em frente à mesa.

– Preciso de algo com pelo menos dois quartos e mais perto dos trouxas, você pode me mostrar as casa disponíveis primeiro depois discutimos os preços. Senhor?

–Alexander Borrie – ele completou para Hermione. Virando-se para o lado onde tinha uma enorme estante e pegando uma pasta escrita: casas na periferia de Bougxton. Ela presumira ser o nome do Bairro bruxo em que ela estava agora. Porém seus olhos pousaram em um anel prata que lhe pareceu um tanto familiar. Sem segurar sua curiosidade perguntou:

– Onde você adquiriu esse anel? – O homem abrira um sorriso faceiro.

– É uma replica de um anel pertencente a uma família muito antiga, os Malfoy. Não sei se já ouviu falar deles, mas graças que eles não estão aqui na França se me vissem usando-o estaria morto no outro dia. Eu só o achei muito bonito e comprei, mas o original é um pouco diferente tem ...

– Tem uma cobra com minúsculas esmeraldas esverdeadas nos olhos! Eu sei. - Hermione acrescentara cortando o homem. Sabia muito bem, pois se lembrava bem demais quando repara nele pela primeira vez.

 _Hogwarts, 1996_

 _Hermione estava mais que triste, muito mais. Os motivos eram um tanto variados que ela poderia enumerá-los o dia todo. Tudo bem! Aquilo fora exagero. Mas tinha Ronald que estava se atracando com Lila Brown pelo castelo e aquilo a fizera chorar muito, afinal gostava do garoto ruivo. Harry também entrara na lista com todas aquelas aulas com Dumblodore que só lhe faziam ter mais certeza que Voldemort era uma pessoa integralmente má e hipócrita já que era um mestiço e tinha o bendito livro do tal príncipe Mestiço. Tinha também Katia Bell que quase morrera em sua frente com uma maldição das trevas. Aquilo era o que a deixava mais triste, pois para ela fora como um tapa em sua face com alguém gritando em sua cara que a guerra estava ali ao lado deles, dentro do castelo. Mas embora aquilo a incomodasse muito, o que a deixava mais aérea e triste fora que Harry cismara mais ainda que Malfoy estivesse envolvido naquilo. Ele tinha os melhores argumentos possíveis, afinal Lucio fora um comensal da morte e porque o filho não seria? Sem falar que Draco era sempre muito preconceituoso. Mas Hermione não conseguia engolir o fato de que ele mataria por aquilo. Quer dizer, ele devolvera o seu bendito colar e vinha convivendo com ela mais do que já pensara um dia ser possível. Não tinha a ilusão de achar que o loiro era uma pessoa boa que estava interessada no bem estar do mundo e das pessoas a sua volta como ela, Harry e Rony eram. Mas queria muito acreditar que havia algo de bom nele, e esse algo o fizera devolver seu colar tão precioso, fizera ele se sentar do lado dela e usar o odioso sangue-ruim como se estivessem brincando. Fechara o livro em frustração não encontrando a matéria que queria estudar aquela noite. Já estava tarde o bastante para não haver muitas pessoas na biblioteca, talvez fosse oito ou nove, para ela não importava muito. Pegara o outro livro na estante ao lado torcendo para que achasse a bendita matéria que queria estudar. Mas com o passar das paginas sua mente voara de novo ao assunto Draco Malfoy, droga! Por que aquilo a incomodava tanto? Ele era um idiota preconceituoso que não perdia a porcaria da oportunidade de arranjar confusão com ela e seus amigos. Fizera com que seu pai quase matasse Bicuço, comprara sua entrada no time de quadribol, e se sentia superior acima de todos. Tinha raiva dele, sim claro que tinha. Mas não o odiava. Ódio era um sentimento forte demais, pesado demais. Era o tipo de sentimento que faziam pessoas se matar e assassinarem umas as outras. Não! Definitivamente ódio era algo muito pesado para se sentir pelo Malfoy. Reservava-o exclusivamente para Voldemort que tirara a felicidade de Harry por todos esses anos. Fechara o livro xingando alto. Quando fora pegar o próximo livro que separara ele não estava lá. Percorreu os olhos em volta para ver onde ele fora parar e o encontrara Malfoy segurando o livro encostado na estante oposta. Falando no Diabo. Ela pensara._

 _– Procurando isso Granger! – Ele balançara o livro para ela, com aquele cinismo e superioridade que sempre o acompanhavam. Hermione girou os olhos com a implicância desnecessária do garoto. Quis muito perguntar por que ele estava ali com ela. Mas limitara-se a cruzar os braços e olhar para ele com raiva._

 _– Me devolva a porcaria do livro Malfoy! Eu preciso dele e o peguei primeiro. –Ele chegara mais perto com um sorriso de deboche. Meu Deus! Será que ele nunca tirara aquele bendito sorriso da cara._

 _– Não! – O garoto respondera implicante. Hermione queria mata-lo isso sim, se não bastasse ela ficar tentando desvendar o enigma que era ele, ainda tinha que aguentar suas gracinhas. Pelo amor de Deus! Mas se ele queria implicar ela também sabia, pegou sua varinha em um movimento rápido de alguém que já havia duelado antes seriamente._

 _–Accio Livro de feitiços! – Antes que o loiro pudesse ter a chance de anular o feitiço, o bendito livro escorregara de sua mão e fora flutuando para Hermione. Ela rio em deboche, levantando as sobrancelhas e o olhando com um ar de vitória. Abrira-o para procurar a bendita matéria, mas Malfoy espalmara as mãos nas folhas impedindo que ela continuasse a busca. Hermione pousara os olhos na mão do loiro onde havia um bonito anel todo em prata e com uma cobra o adornando que em seus minúsculos olhos tinha alguma pedra preciosa de cor verde. Era um anel muito sonserino. Ela quis dizer. Mas Malfoy arrancara o livro das suas mãos bruscamente._

 _– Você pode largar o maldito livro Granger. Temos um assunto inacabado! – claro a porcaria dos armários sumidouros._

 _– Porque tanto interesse nesses armários Malfoy? – ele olhara-a diferente tombando a cabeça para o lado e dando os ombros._

 _–Curiosidade! – ele disse ameno. E ela acreditou! Porque Hermione era assim boa e com coração enorme, sempre esperando o melhor dos outros. Ela assentira como se entendesse, era muito curiosa também!- Lembrasse que eu falei sobre algum armário poder estar estragado, e você ter ideia de como concertar!_

 _– Sim, me lembro! Você saiu correndo de lá quando viu Harry e Ronald vindo. Muito corajoso da sua parte Malfoy. – Ela debochara. Ele ficara com raiva. Hermione pode perceber pelo entortar de sua boca e pelo aspecto de seu olhar._

 _– Tsc. Não é como se eu tivesse saco para o idiota dos seus amigos, ou quisesse ser visto com uma sangue-ruim como você. – Ela girou os olhos. Mas sabia que era a verdade. Percebia pelo fato dos olhos dele pousarem no fim do corredor com medo que alguém os visse conversando. Como ele era patético! – Enfim, Trouxe uns desenhos do estrago que imaginei no armário. – ele emendou tirando um rolo de pergaminho do seu bolso de trás e entregando para Hermione. Eram desenhos muito bons, e parecia algo bem complicado. Ela vira no canto da folha algumas anotações e cálculos de aritimacia. Ele provavelmente estava tentando descobrir como arrumar o defeito que parecia ser na parte magica do objeto e não na material. Aquilo seria trabalhoso._

 _– Quer ser Fazedor de feitiços, Malfoy? Você parece muito bom em aritimacia! – O meu Deus! Ela o elogiara, seria zuada pelo resto da vida. Droga porque não pensava antes de falar. Mas o sonserino não debochara dela somente olhou para ela interrogativo e descrente._

 _– Claro que não Granger! Sou um Malfoy, irei para a Instituição de negócios e empreendimentos bruxos que meu bisavô fundou e depois assumirei as empresas de minha família! É uma tradição. – Ele falara de um jeito que fizera se sentir burra. Era simplesmente muito óbvio que ele já tinha seu destino traçado._

 _– Bem, detesto fazer as coisas em pé. Vou me sentar e dar uma olhada nos seus cálculos, talvez consiga terminá-los e descobriremos a raiz do problema. – Ela emendara seguindo para mesa onde estavam seus materiais. Malfoy somente a acompanhou._

 _Hermione amava a biblioteca. Era como um esconderijo secreto e aconchegante, mas sempre se sentava o mais afastado possível de todos. Gostava do silêncio! E fora assim que aquela mesa atrás de todas as estantes e no mais fundo da biblioteca se tornara quase que dela. Nunca vira ninguém sentado ali. Sentou-se vendo Malfoy sentar em sua frente colocar os pés na mesa, cruzar os braços e fixar seus olhos no teto. A castanha percebera e repara pela primeira vez que ele parecia estar cansado e esgotado como se algo estivesse tragando sua vida aos poucos. Sacudiu a cabeça voltando-se para os papeis. Malfoy fora bem longe nos cálculos, mais longe do que qualquer aluno que fazia aritimacia com ela conseguira ir. Mas ela era uma exceção, sempre conseguia termina-los. Pegou a pena e começou a trabalhar, fazendo inúmeros cálculos e entrando fundo naquilo. Parara quando Percebera que Malfoy parecia inquieto com algo. Mexia em sua mão direita como se sentisse dor e retirava e colocava os pés na mesa toda maldita hora._

 _– Você quer pelo amor de Deus ficar quieto! – Ele voltara-se para ela olhando-a assustado, como se só agora percebesse que a grifinória estava ali na sua frente compartilhando da mesma mesa que ele. Depois ele abrandara a face transparecendo o cansaço que ela vira há alguns minutos e levantando as mãos em sinal de desculpa. Sem, no entanto verbalizar nada. Hermione voltara para seus cálculos. Porém Malfoy a interrompeu novamente, dessa vez com uma pergunta inusitada._

 _– E você Granger o que vai fazer depois de Hogwarts? Que instituição irá entrar? - a castanha largou a pena e o encarou. Já pensara tanto nisso, tinha a guerra e tudo era nebuloso, mas não ia entrar naquele assunto. Porém se ela pudesse e conseguisse iria..._

 _– Quero ser medibruxa! Já ouviu falar Da Instituição de Medibruxaria Vileardium na França? – Ele assentira. Vivera desde sempre no mundo bruxo como não conheceria. – Quero ir para lá. –Hermione sorrira sonhadora, e Malfoy só voltou para sua posição inicial. Ela ficou lá o olhando. Ele não a encarava de volta, parecia que tinha algo de muito interessante no teto que analisava fixamente. Hermione suspirou sentindo toda a frustração de mais cedo voltar. Mas que diabos era Draco Malfoy, ele praticamente pedira desculpas pela sua inquietação, não verbalmente claro! Isso seria demais. Contudo pedira com gestos e perguntara uma coisa íntima para ela, que nem Harry e Ronald sabiam. Ele parecia mais casual, mais ameno e menos debochado ali. Como podia acreditar que o loiro teria coragem de amaldiçoar Kátia ao ponto de quase mata-la? Balançara a cabeça com raiva daqueles pensamentos e sem pensar direito ela soltara._

 _– Você não tem nada a ver com o ataque de Katia, tem Malfoy? – Merda de mania de não pensar para perguntar as porcarias das coisas. Ele saíra do transe novamente e voltando seus olhos cinzentos para a castanha, a olhando em confusão._

 _– O que? – ele soltara baixo e ameno. Ela já perguntara mesmo, não ia voltar atrás._

 _– Katia! Você não tem nada a ver não é? – ele levantara as sobrancelhas, suspirando cansado. Meu Deus! Malfoy parecia estar querendo desistir da vida com aquele comportamento estranho e desanuviado._

 _– Não Granger! Não tenho! – ele disse sério a olhando nos olhos. Aquilo fez seu coração ficar mais leve e ela acreditou. Porque Hermione era assim tinha um coração enorme e queria acreditar que Draco tinha lá no fundo algo de bom. Ela não podia estar mais enganada._


	8. Chapter 8

– Senhorita Granger! Esta me ouvindo? – Ela olhara confusa para o homem que parecia estar lhe mostrando a foto de alguma casa. Malditas lembranças que a perseguiam, provavelmente perdera metade do que o Senhor Borrie falara. Dando um sorriso sem graça, pediu desculpas pelo devaneio e que começasse novamente, pois não havia ouvido nada que ele dissera. Alexander a olhou estranho, provavelmente se perguntando o porquê dela estar tão distraída. Mas continuou:

– Essa é uma das casas mais próximas da saída do Forte Valois! Na verdade a casa tem uma saída particular para o mundo trouxa. – Borrie lhe mostrou uma foto onde um pássaro passava em frente da casa toda hora. Era branca, com persianas verdes e tinha dois andares.

– Forte Valois? - Hermione perguntou, sem entender o que ele dizia.

– O bairro bruxo foi construído dentro do Antigo Forte da dinastia dos Valois, antigos reis Franceses! Antigamente ele ficava um pouco afastado de Paris e servia como refúgio da família Real em casos de Guerra. Com o tempo o Ministério bruxo Francês o adquiriu e construiu o centro bruxo aqui. Ele é todo rodeado por muros de pedras muito altos e como Paris cresceu tanto que a cidade rodeou o forte, inventamos sempre que o local esta em reformas para virar um museu ou que um achado arqueológico muito importante está aqui. Assim, geralmente os trouxas não tentam entrar. – Então era assim que eles escondiam aquele bairro bem Paris. Hermione achou fascinante.

– Que interessante Senhor Borrie! – Ele sorriu para ela.

– Por favor, me chame de Alexander. - A castanha sorriu de volta e logo perguntou como era a disposição dos cômodos da casa.

– Bem! Porque eu não a mostro para você, parece ter gostado bastante dela. - Hermione assentiu gostando da ideia. Realmente achara a casa muito aconchegante a primeira vista. Logo se viu segurando a mão de Alexander a aparatando no local.

A casa ficava em uma rua bastante parecida com as outras que Hermione já havia estado, porém o que a compunha não eram lojas. Embora ela houvesse visto na esquina algo parecido com uma padaria, o local era composto em sua maioria por casas residenciais. A que ela gostara estava quase encostada no alto muro de pedra do forte Valois. Alexander rumou para a porta abrindo-a com o aceno da varinha.

Quando Hermione pôs os pés dentro do imóvel ela simplesmente amou o hall de entrada em madeira e com um papel de parede branco gelo. O resto da casa fora paixão à primeira vista. No hall havia duas portas de madeira grandes em cada lado, uma dando para uma biblioteca e a outra para a sala de visitas. A escada que ficava em frente à porta de entrada tinha ao seu lado um arco oval que dava para um corredor, nele vinham à cozinha grande e ampla e uma lavanderia ao fundo. No andar de cima os três quartos todos com banheiros grandes eram arejados e de um tamanho bom. Sem falar no jardim ao fundo que tinha uma portinhola de madeira que saía para mundo trouxa. Hermione achara-a perfeita.

– Então a casa é somente para você ou há mais alguém? - ele finalmente perguntou enquanto mostrava os quartos para Hermione.

– Meus pais! São trouxas então não queria nada muito centralizada, mas também não queria nada muito longe, e meus pais adoram o mundo bruxo então sei que eles iriam gostar de morar aqui. – Não falara de seu bebê, pois não viu necessidade.

– Bem então quer ver outras casas? – Hermione ponderou. Nunca fora impulsiva e sempre pensara muito nas coisas que fazia. Draco fora uma exceção enorme. Ela não pensava direito quando estava com ele e desde então uma pequena impulsividade nascera em si, bem pequena é claro e achava que ali podia usá-la. Parecia uma ótima casa.

– Na verdade não, eu gostei bastante dessa! Podíamos conversar sobre o preço dela? – Ele assentira e logo aparataram de volta no escritório.

– Bem Senhorita Granger, a casa não esta disponível para aluguel, mas sim venda. Custando por volta de 50.000 galeões. Mas se você quiser eu converso com a dona para que vejamos a possiblidade do aluguel. – O Meu deus, Hermione pensou. 50.000 galeões eram por volta de 250.000 euros. Tudo bem que não era nada acérrimo e que a conta que seus pais fizeram para ela tinha o dobro disso. Mas sabia que tinha que ser cuidadosa, afinal o seu bebê estava vindo e isso ocasionaria gastos.

– Quais são as condições de pagamento Alexander? – Queria aquela casa.

– Você poderá dar 25000 galeões e pagar o restante em parcelas.

– Assim está ótimo. Ficarei com a casa!

Após assinar todos os papeis e aparatar de lá para cá para depositar a quantia na conta da dona que Hermione acabara por conhecer, ficara realmente feliz por ter adquirido uma casa. Sabia que seria aconchegante e maravilhoso morar em um lugar totalmente bruxo. Tinha certeza que seus pais iriam adorar se a perdoassem por ter apagado suas memórias. Precisava comprar móveis e outras coisas, mas principalmente escrever para os amigos já que não fizera nenhuma vez naquele tempo enorme que passara, e com esse pensamento passara na livraria e comprara pergaminho e papel e por lá se sentara. Demorou mais ou menos uma hora inteira para escrever tudo que aconteceu aos amigos e a carta ficara enorme. Mas já satisfeita com o resultado fora a um Corujal que a atendente da livraria explicara a localização e mandou a carta. Esperava que eles não estivessem tão bravos por não ter mandado tantas cartas quanto prometera, mas sabia que Harry estaria um pouco decepcionado. Assim, ao ver a coruja sumindo no horizonte desceu de volta a rua e rumou para o St. Maxine precisava urgente fazer uma consulta e saber sobre sua gravidez. Já fora um tanto relapsa com o assunto.

Quando chegara ao St. Maxine procurara Adeline por todos os lugares para lhe contar que seu filho fora de grande ajuda e agradecer mais uma vez. Ela era muito amável e chamara Hermione para jantar a noite em sua casa. A castanha recusara mais a insistência fora tanta que ficara com vergonha de não ir. Prometendo que apareceria ali no setor dela por volta das sete da noite para poderem aparatar juntas, saiu rumo ao quarto que acordara mais cedo. Chegando lá nada parecia ter sido movido do lugar, seus pais continuavam deitados em um sono profundo provavelmente sedados. Queria poder achar Oliver Auvergner para saber o avanço do tratamento deles, porém estava com tanta fome que ela subira direto para o refeitório a fim de comer o quanto pudesse.

Hermione já estava na terceira sobremesa, logo que viu Oliver vindo em sua direção, provavelmente para se sentar com ela, já que estava comendo sozinha.

– Posso me sentar? – O homem disse já tomando lugar na frente de Hermione. Ela sorriu saboreando sua tortinha de coco. – Então senhorita Granger como se sente?

Hermione empalideceu na hora, a ultima vez que alguém perguntara isso a ela a pessoa constatou que a castanha estava grávida. Será que todo mundo naquele local tinha essa percepção? Claro que não! Isso era só exagero de Hermione. Meu Deus! Além de impulsiva virara uma paranoica? Resolveu responder logo.

– Estou ótima! – E com um apetite de cavalo acrescentou mentalmente. – Então como vai o tratamento dos meus pais?

– Bem, é cedo para dizer já que esse é somente o primeiro dia de tratamento, mas parece estar tudo ocorrendo normalmente. – Hermione já lera sobre uma coisa ou outra daquele tratamento.

– Eu já li algo sobre o tratamento que desenvolveram aqui. É realmente maravilhoso. – Oliver sorriu levantando os olhos do seu prato e olhando para Hermione.

– Você parece bem interessada em medibruxaria senhorita Granger. Disse-me mais cedo sobre saber dos riscos e agora saber da pesquisa que desenvolvemos. Tem interesse em entrar para essa área?

– Sim! Vou entrar para a instituição de Medibruxaria Vileardium este ano.

– Isso é ótimo! Formei-me aqui! – Hermione assentira sorrindo, ela imaginara mesmo. Assim que Hermione terminara a tortinha de coco se levantou querendo logo acabar com a ansiedade que a tomava quando pensava que iria saber sobre seu filho.

– Obrigada pela companhia, mas preciso resolver algumas coisas Senhor Auvergner! –Se despediram e sem protelar fora para recepção marcar uma consulta com um medibruxo. Queria poder esperar até que seus pais acordassem para ir com ela, mas já fora negligente demais e tinha medo de que algum problema ocorresse com seu filho por simples descuido dela. Quando pediu a francesa esbelta por uma consulta ela fora encaminhada imediatamente para o segundo andar.

Ao contrário do quinto que era composto por cores vivas e alegres este era repleto de cores neutras em tons cinzas e marrons-ocre, também não havia Hall de entrada, mas somente uma infinidade de salas espalhadas por um corredor extenso e largo. Nicole a enfermeira que cuidara de seus pais a acompanhava e levou-a até a ultima delas onde havia uma placa em Branco escrita MeB. Raul Auvergner, ele, com certeza, deveria ser parente de Oliver. Sem protelar a enfermeira batera na porta e Hermione ouviu um abafado entre vindo do consultório. Ao entrarem as cores neutras foram deixadas para trás dando lugar a um laranja berrante que preenchia todo o cômodo e uma série de fotos das mais diversas mulheres que riam e acenavam acalentando seus filhos. A sala era composta também por uma maca mais ao fundo e uma mesa amarelo ouro a qual um senhor idoso estava sentado e quem ela supôs ser o medibruxo Raul Auvergner.

– Senhorita Granger sim! Sente-se. – O idoso falara apontando para cadeira em tons marrons. Hermione sorriu para ele e se sentou, estava bem nervosa – Então senhorita o que a trás aqui? – ele perguntara bondosamente a olhando de uma forma fraternal.

– Vim ver sobre a minha gravidez.

– Sim claro! Essa é minha especialidade Senhorita! Então Já consultou algum outro medibruxo ou é sua primeira consulta?- Hermione percebera a especialidade do medibruxo assim que entrara no consultório com todas aquelas fotos de mães e bebês. Talvez ele guardasse fotos de todas as grávidas que acompanhara, mas tratou de responde-lo logo tirando isso da cabeça.

– É a primeira, senhor Auvegner! – Ele escreveu algo no pergaminho aberto em sua frente.

– E então de quantos meses a Senhorita acha estar?

– De um mês e alguns dias acho eu.

–Então vamos verificar se tudo esta na mais perfeita ordem certo! Nicole irá te auxiliar sim! –A enfermeira a levou até o banheiro lhe dando um camisolão verde parecido com o usado em hospitais trouxas, se trocou e dirigiu-se para a maca. Hermione queria dizer que estava tudo bem, mas na verdade estava extremamente nervosa com aquela consulta. Não só porque ali seria a prova concreta de que uma vida está crescendo dentro de si, mas também porque lhe causava muito medo em pensar no fato de ser mãe. Ela queria poder ser tão boa quanto seus pais foram para ela e poder proteger seu bebê das coisas que ainda estavam por vir, do preconceito que ele sofreria dos avós paternos e até mesmo do pai por não ser puro-sangue. Aquilo encheu seus olhos de lágrima, porém as segurou vendo que o senhor se aproximar da maca e sorrir-lhe.

– Bem Senhorita Granger a medibruxaria desenvolveu vários feitiços que puderam nos garantir a segurança do feto e verificar sua saúde. Quero que entenda que nascida-trouxa ou não tem sangue mágico correndo em suas veias e se o pai dessa criança for também um bruxo – ele olhara inquisitivo para Hermione que confirmara o fato para o Medibruxo. – embora a anatomia e fisiologia serem totalmente iguais a dos trouxas afinal somos todos seres humanos, a magia tem um diferencial no crescimento da criança sendo que diferentes coisas podem afetá-la, em detrimento do desenvolvimento dos não mágicos. Mas fique tranquila tudo ocorrera bem. Vou agora usar um feitiço que nos possibilitara ter uma nítida imagem do feto e após isso escutaremos seu batimento cardíaco, tudo bem? – Hermione assentira. O medibruxo colocara a varinha na região do seu ventre e proferira algumas palavras.

– Imaginem revelare – Hermione pode ver um brilho verde sair da varinha do medibruxo e adentrar seu ventre. Um frio incômodo se instalou ali e ela teve um pouco de medo, no entanto logo pode ver esse mesma fumaça verde sair do ventre e formar uma imagem lentamente, a enfermeira entregou ao médico um pergaminho muito branco de uma consistência que a castanha nunca tinha visto, ele foi colocado embaixo da imagem que se formara e com um toque simples da varinha no pergaminho a imagem pareceu ser sugada e fixada nele. O Medibruxo ao analisar a figura que a castanha não tinha nenhum acesso soltou um riso baixo.

– Meus parabéns senhorita Granger são gêmeos! Não podemos saber o sexo ainda, mas são dois com certeza. – Ele virara o pergaminho na direção de Hermione e ela soltara um riso e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Ao contrário dos ultrassons que já havia visto os quais as imagens eram borradas e pouco nítidas aquela magia projetava algo bem nítido embora todo em tom verde. A castanha pode ver seus dois bebês em uma única bolsa amniótica. Aquilo fez seu coração derreter e um sentimento forte e novo preenchê-la. Era lindo, era dela e faria qualquer coisa por eles.

– Bem, vamos agora verificar os batimentos. – ele apontara a varinha para o seu ventre novamente - Crescere sonum – a foz forte do medibruxo preencheu a sala e então ela pode ouvir nitidamente os batimentos fortes de seus filhos, o feitiço se parecia muito com aquele em que se colocava a varinha na garganta e o som da voz era amplificado. Aquilo a emocionou demais, o som forte dos batimentos preenchia seus ouvidos e fazia ter a certeza que seus filhos estavam ali, crescendo dentro dela. O medibruxo sorriu para ela dizendo que a consulta já estava terminada e que ela podia tirar aquela camisola verde horrível. Ela quis rir do humor daquele homem.

– Senhorita Granger fico feliz em informar que parece tudo na mais perfeita ordem, está realmente de um mês e duas semanas. Recomendo que se alimente bem, durma muito, evite, ao máximo, situações de estresse, angustia e tudo que possa causar algum estresse nos seus bebês. Quero que volte aqui daqui cinco semanas para uma nova consulta! Cuide-se e se divirta.

Não se estressar, comer bem, descansar e se divertir. Certo! Hermione mentalizava essas coisas enquanto saia do consultório para voltar ao quarto dos pais. Até aquele momento ela não caíra a fixa, porém ali parada estática na porta ela pensou: São gêmeos. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e mais lágrimas caíram. Eram duas crianças para amar e cuidar, duas crianças para estar sempre se preocupando, aquilo a preenchera de tal forma que pensara em jamais querer remoer traumas ou lembranças de um passado distante. Só queria fazer o melhor para que seus filhos fossem felizes e amados. Eram dois! Eram duas crianças de Draco e Hermione embora assustada e com medo, não queria deixar que nenhum desses sentimentos atrapalhasse a felicidade que a enchia e fazia querer explodir. Eram dois e tudo ficaria bem!


	9. Chapter 9

Ao entrar no quarto de seus pais, Oliver Auvergner já se fazia presente. Com a varinha em punho ele examinava a mente de cada um dos seus pais. Hermione sempre achou o uso da Legilimência uma arte interessante quando se é utilizada para fins benéficos. Ela permite penetrar na mente das outras pessoas, possibilitando ver suas memórias e emoções. Contudo, seu uso poderia também se tornar facilmente traiçoeira quando usada de má fé. Nem sempre saber o que os outros pensam é uma boa ideia. Quando Oliver percebeu sua presença afirmou para ela que seus pais estavam respondendo muito bem ao tratamento e que seria necessário apenas quatro dias de internação. Aquilo a aliviou não só por que queria seus pais de volta, ela precisava do apoio incondicional deles nesta nova fase de sua vida. Ela ficou se perguntando o quão decepcionado eles ficariam quando descobrissem sua gravidez. Mesmo com o peso da notícia ela tinha certeza que eles não a abandonariam.

Saiu do St. Maxine pensando no trabalho que teria para pegar todas as coisas de seus pais na Itália. Com esse pensamento aparatou no pequeno apartamento em Siena. Ficou o dia todo organizando roupas, utensílios e coisas que ela sabia serem de seus pais. Quando tudo já estava organizado na sala, a castanha se sentou um pouco exausta pensando se por acaso os bruxos não tinham empresas que faziam mudança, senão ela daria essa ideia a eles. Claro que ao longo do processo teve ajuda da magia, mais ainda sim fora trabalhoso. Precisava agora despachar o aluguel daquele apartamento, aquilo seria fácil já que mexendo nas coisas de seus pais achou um endereço e o nome do contratante, com uma simples poção polissuco se tornou sua mãe e arrumou tudo rapidamente. Após isso levou tudo para sua nova casa, agora só precisava adquirir alguns móveis.

Lojas de móveis no mundo bruxo eram engraçadas, eles tinham um modo de organização diferente e nada era realmente exposto. Só havia catálogos que mostravam a infinidade de peças diferentes em fotos e você escolhia tudo que queria. Perguntou a si mesma, se havia algum tipo de fabricação diferente ou madeiras especiais que faziam aqueles móveis, achou que não, voltando sua atenção para a rua movimentada tratou de procurar a lojinha que vira outro dia. Quando a achara, entrou logo, sendo quase atropelada por uma mulher em um vestido vermelho berrante e com um chapéu volumoso que saia apressada e com a face carrancuda. Hermione saíra do seu caminho e quando adentrara mais a loja pode perceber um senhor baixinho que tinha um elfo ao seu lado e parecia um pouco bravo.

– Ora! Essa senhora Finclker com suas exigências sem cabimento algum! – O homem um pouco mais alto que os duendes de Gringotes, mas ainda sim mais baixo que Hermione resmungara arrumando as vestes que pareciam um pouco empoeiradas. Demorou um pouco para o homenzinho perceber que ela estava ali parada, mesmo depois de Hermione pigarrear querendo chamar a atenção. Provavelmente estava nervoso demais com a senhora que acabara de sair para se ater a ela. Porém, quando ele finalmente colocou os olhos na castanha soltara uma exclamação alta.

– Me desculpe senhorita não a vi. Venha sente-se! - O homenzinho que parecia muito elétrico gesticulou para a poltrona que compunha o aconchegante cômodo. O elfo parecia bem indiferente a tudo em sua volta.

– Então como posso chama-la senhorita? - sua voz era fina e mansa e lembrava um pouco a de Dobby.

–Hermione Granger.

– É um prazer conhecer uma pessoa tão importante! Embora a guerra não seja motivo para dar gloria às pessoas você a mereceu por lutar contra o lado das trevas. – O homem era ameno e fez Hermione ruborizar um pouco. Ela gostou dele parecia ser uma pessoa simples e verdadeira.

– Fiz aquilo que acreditava ser certo! Senhor?

– Luís Bavário! – o homenzinho respondeu Hermione sorridente. – Bem senhorita, em que posso ajudá-la?

– Comprei uma casa há pouco e gostaria de comprar alguns móveis.

O senhor Bavário fora rápido e prestativo, lhe mostrara todo o arsenal de móveis que tinha e Hermione os escolheu. Quando terminaram, ao lado do elfo apático surgiram mais dois e Luís explicou que eles iriam organizar tudo na casa do modo como ela pedisse e fora assim que Hermione aparatara para lá junto com eles e explicou tudo que queria que eles fizessem com os móveis e as coisas de seus pais. Tudo aquilo não ficara tão caro quanto ela achou que ficaria e após pagar foi direto ver seus pais no St. Maxine. Quando chegou sentiu um enorme enjoou apoderar de si e sem protelar entrou no banheiro da recepção com medo de que vomitasse ali mesmo. Em uma olhada rápida aquele banheiro lhe pareceu muito com os banheiros de Hogwarts. Foi direto para a pia lavar o rosto e respirar um pouco de modo que o enjoo passasse. Quando ela realmente pode respirar, viu que o banheiro era realmente parecido, principalmente com os banheiros masculinos de Hogwarts e aquela constatação levou-a para lembranças longínquas que a pouco prometera não se remeter mais.

 _Hogwarts, 1996._

 _Hermione estava com muita raiva. Não! Estava espumando de raiva. Não só porque Rony quase morrera na noite anterior e ficara chamando o nome de Lila enquanto ela morria de preocupação, mas porque Harry passara totalmente dos limites mandando Monstro seguir o Malfoy. Sim Harry tinha seus argumentos e seus pontos de vista, mas ela simplesmente não concordava! Aquilo era no mínimo horrível com o elfo e falta de respeito com o Malfoy. Não que este já tivesse demostrado algum respeito por eles, mas Hermione estava naquela que existia algo de bom no loiro. Só tinha uma coisa que podia se orgulhar e a deixar com um pouquinho menos de raiva. Os pergaminhos que o sonserino deixou com ela na biblioteca há alguns dias atrás ocupara sua semana inteira e ela ficou assim trabalhando neles até conseguir achar a solução para o problema proposto e conseguira para sua total felicidade. Admitia que aquilo tudo tivesse um 'que' de orgulho de Hermione. Ela sabia que no fundo queria provar para ele que por mais nascida-trouxa que fosse podia resolver um bendito problema que ele o grandioso sangue puro Malfoy não conseguira. Assim procurou ele a manhã inteira, naquele sábado. Não é como se não o tivesse visto ao longo da semana, mas só terminara a droga dos cálculos ontem de madrugada. Por isso estava naquela de barata tonta pelo castelo. Por que não fora pegar o mapa do maroto de Harry? Ela se indagara mentalmente. Aquilo seria bem mais rápido e não aumentaria sua raiva como aquela caminhada forçada que estava fazendo. Suspirou pensando no fato de que quando o achasse teria que dar um jeito de despistar monstro para poder conversar com Malfoy em paz sem Harry ficar sabendo. E assim, logo que virou o corredor que dava para os jardins viu o loiro andando de costas para ela, porém bem mais a frente. Diminuiu o passo para ver aonde ele iria e ai sim chamar monstro. Quando Draco entrara para o que ela reconheceu ser um banheiro, ela chamou o elfo._

 _– Monstro!- Nenhum sinal do elfo - Monstro! – Ela chamou mais alto. Aquele nome era cruel, a castanha ponderara. Teria sorte se o elfo a respondesse já que este não a respeitava, mas incrivelmente o viu saindo do banheiro masculino e vindo em sua direção. Meu Deus! Ele seguia Malfoy até no Banheiro. Harry estava muito paranoico._

 _– Senhorita Sangue-ruim! – Disse o elfo a olhando estranhamente. Ela realmente não se importava com o adjetivo. Não a atingia! Não mais. Tinha pena por monstro ter tido mestres que ensinassem essas coisas a ele, não era realmente sua culpa. Ela fez uma associação rápida com Malfoy. Que logo desaparecera, não tinha tempo para sua filosofia sobre o loiro agora._

 _– Monstro. Trago um recado de Harry. Ele está te chamando no salão da grifinória. Disse ser importantíssimo! – Ela achou que o elfo não iria acreditar e nem dar crédito, porém contrariando suas expectativas o viu assentir e desaparecer rapidamente em sinal de que provavelmente ia à procura de seu amigo. Ótimo! Esperava que ele ficasse muito tempo procurando Harry que definitivamente não estava no salão da grifinória. Olhou para os lados para que ninguém percebesse que ela invadia o banheiro masculino e entrou para ver o loiro, porém os dois quase se chocaram, ele vinha saindo quando ela adentrava mais o recinto._

 _– Granger! – ele deu um pulo para trás como se visse uma assombração. Mas arrumou sua postura, rápido. Pondo sua habitual cara de deboche. – Trocou de sexo Grange? Aqui é o banheiro masculino se sua percepção de sangue-ruim não te deixou ver! – Hermione girou os olhos e sua raiva deu alguns picos de aumento._

 _– Ora sua doninha desprezível e idiota! Claro que eu sei que aqui é uma porcaria de um banheiro masculino – Ela praticamente gritava e falou com muita raiva. Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas para Hermione._

 _– Ficou louca Granger?_

 _– Não Malfoy! Só vim trazer seu maldito pergaminho e te mostrar que consegui achar a solução para seu problema com armários sumidouros. Pronto, dívida paga! – Ela jogara o pergaminho em direção a ele. O loiro limitara-se a olhar estupefato, porém abaixara para pegar o papel do chão e analisa-lo. Enquanto ele passava os olhos pela resolução de Hermione, ela ficou ali esperando que o loiro falasse algo. Malfoy após alguns minutos retirou os olhos do pergaminho e os fixou em Hermione que sorria triunfante. Ela pode ver um risco de admiração passar pelos olhos de Draco, que logo foi substituído pelo velho conhecido olhar de escarnio._

 _– Você é realmente uma sabe-tudo Granger. Me diz? Como consegue andar com o burro do Weasley? Ele não morreu, morreu? Seria menos um idiota no mundo! – Aquilo fora a gota d'agua para a castanha naquele dia cheio de raiva. Sem pensar muito ela levantou a mão e deu um tapa no rosto do sonserino. Não era muito de perder o controle, mas ali ela o perdeu totalmente._

 _O tapa foi tão forte que o rosto do loiro ficou vermelho. Imediatamente ele virara para Hermione com uma expressão de completa raiva no rosto, suas mãos prensadas ao lado estavam sendo apertadas tão fortemente que tremiam em demasiado._

 _– Porque você não para Malfoy! Eu tenho nojo de você quando diz essas coisas! Acha que só porque é rico pode dizer essas coisas. Não na minha frente! Quer saber de uma coisa? Não é por que o seu sobrenome é reconhecido e fez algumas contribuições para o desenvolvimento da bruxaria. Que você pode se sentir superior às pessoas por causa disso – Hermione falava com tanta raiva que todo seu corpo tremia. Não gritava, mesmo assim seu tom era alto o suficiente para que uma pessoa que passasse na porta do banheiro escutasse – Tenho pena de você porque tudo que você se tornou é fruto daquilo que você foi moldado para ser, daquilo que seu pai moldou você para ser. Não enxerga nada além do seu mundo idiota e egoísta, como com certeza seu maravilhoso papai te mostrou, não ouse mais falar de meus amigos perto de mim. Acha que pode ser tudo que quiser e pisar em quem quiser, mas você não pode! Está fadado a ser o Malfoy preconceituoso e provavelmente futuro comensal como todos esperam._

 _Hermione estava ofegante por todas as palavras que ela havia dito e não tirou por um minuto os olhos dos cinza de Draco que estavam em uma tempestade de raiva e ódio. A castanha queria poder colocar alguma coisa na cabeça daquele idiota, faze-lo pensar. Mas do que adiantaria se no final de tudo ele ainda seria o Malfoy fadado a ser aquilo que todos esperavam que ele fosse e talvez aquilo que ele queria ser: um maldito comensal. Hermione se importava, mesmo sendo difícil admitir mais era a realidade. Não o amava desde sempre, nem se sentia atraída por ele e nem nada que envolvesse um relacionamento, mas se importava e aquilo só cresceu com aquela estranha convivência. Ela queria tanto que aquela pequena centelha de bondade que viu pudesse florescer e não ser totalmente morta pelas escolhas errôneas que ele poderia fazer. Quando o loiro agia daquela maneira odiosa ela tinha todas suas esperanças esvaídas. Talvez Harry estivesse mesmo certo e ela que estava querendo ver coisas onde não tinham. Malfoy era odioso e sempre seria. Harry diria isso e acreditaria nisso. Suspirou se preparando para sair dali, antes, porém que desse mais um passo Draco segurou forte em seu pulso a virando bruscamente. Ela tinha certeza que no lugar que o loiro apertava ficaria roxo._

 _– Não ouse falar assim comigo sua sangue-ruim nojenta, você não passa da escória dessa sociedade e vai ser pisada como um inseto. – Ali estava à expressão mais horrível que Hermione vira em Draco desde o começo do ano, a expressão que ela acreditou que ele não usaria mais. Fora ingênua! Pois Ele tinha tanto ascos nos olhos e falava com tanto desgostos que os olhos da castanha quiseram se encher de lágrimas, mas não foi isso que fez. O olhou de volta dura e forte em uma pose altiva. Deu uma risada digna de Belatrix Lestranger, isso o deixou sem ação por alguns minutos sem, no entanto largar o braço da garota._

 _– Porque você não me tortura aqui e agora Malfoy? Sou uma sangue-ruim! Não é isso que comensais como seu pai fazem? Seria um ótimo começo para você. Depois quem sabe Voldemort não te daria a marca e vocês seriam felizes juntos até ele não precisar mais de você e te matar... Ou não! Ele com certeza é um mestre muito misericordioso e te daria o beneficio da dúvida, não? – o cinismo na voz de Hermione era evidente e ela o olhava em desafio. Não deixaria que os insultos dele a magoasse. Ele soltou seu pulso bruscamente se virando e apoiando os braços na pia do banheiro e a segurando tão forte que os dedos de suas mãos ficaram mais brancos que já eram._

 _–Saia daqui! - ele gritou com raiva. Hermione observou seu estado lastimável, Draco tinha o maxilar duro pelos dentes travados, o reflexo no espelho era deprimente tinha os olhos fechados como se segurasse para não explodir com ela novamente. Um pouco receosa por proferir palavras duras demais para alguém tão mimado como Draco Malfoy. Ela estendeu a mão com o intuito de colocá-la no ombro dele. Ele por sua vez a surpreendeu dando um grito tão grande que a assustou. Essa foi a primeira vez que ela teve medo do que ele poderia fazer. – Saia daqui sua sangue- ruim imunda e nojenta. - Sem deixar se intimidar ou deixar que o medo que sentia se apoderasse dela o olhou com todo o desgosto que podia sentir em seu amago e seus olhos se encontraram no reflexo do espelho. A castanha então se virou e saiu. Ela andou direto para o salão comunal da grifinoria e depois para seu quarto e pegando seus livros rumou para a biblioteca, aquilo seria a única coisa que a distrairia de tudo que acabara de acontecer._

 _A ideia da biblioteca foi inútil. Não parava de pensar um só minuto em tudo que falou para o loiro e já era noite quando parou de tentar se concentrar e rumou para o salão comunal. A verdade era que se antes estava com raiva agora Hermione estava decepcionada consigo mesma. Sim! Malfoy mereceu ouvir tudo que ela disse, mas não tinha o direito de dizê-lo, eles nem amigos verdadeiros eram. E ali olhando para o criptar da lareira no salão comunal da grifinória ela sentiu que precisava pedir desculpas. E por quê? Já que ele nunca lhe daria o mesmo tratamento e nem o mesmo respeito. Droga de Malfoy idiota! Ela deveria odiá-lo e uma boa parte dela tinha sim raiva dele, mas se antes toda essa raiva era pela pedra no sapato que ele fora todos esses anos com os insultos e implicância, agora era porque ele não pensava sobre aquilo que ele provavelmente se tornaria. E que direito ela tinha de querer que ele pensasse diferente? Malfoy seguiria seus pais e sua família, afinal ela era só a sangue-ruim amiga do Potter para ele. Então por que ele a ouviria? Quis pegar o livro e jogar na lareira. Por que ela se importava? Mas que grande merda!_

 _Quando Hermione achou que iria explodir pelo turbilhão de emoções que estava dentro dela, Harry entrou atordoado pelo retrato. Imediatamente todas as suas preocupações pareceram muito banais perto dos problemas do amigo. Ponderou que qualquer preocupação que não fosse ele seria banal, Harry tinha uma história muito trágica e triste. Ela parou o caminho do amigo se colocando em sua frente._

 _– Harry! O que aconteceu? Por que está ofegante desse jeito? – Os olhos esverdeados focaram-se em Hermione, ele parecia atordoado e perdido. Hermione o conhecia bem demais para saber que algo muito grave ocorrera._

 _– Eu quase matei o Malfoy! – o sussurro baixo de Harry chegou aos ouvidos de Hermione e ela arregalou os olhos._

 _– Você o que?- ela disse um pouco alto demais._

 _– Eu estava voltando do quadribol quando Monstro me encontrou dizendo que eu precisava ir ao banheiro masculino que ficava perto da saída para os jardins se não Malfoy faria uma coisa muito ruim. Eu não escutei o resto só fui correndo para lá querendo ter uma prova concreta das minhas suspeitas sobre ele. Mas quando cheguei lá – Harry parou em súbito olhando para Hermione. Droga! Será que ele escutara o escanda-lo dos dois. Não podia ser! Ele viria perguntar a ela. – Ele parecia atordoado e a ponto de, não sei chorar?! – Hermione colocou a mão na boca instintivamente se sentindo culpada. Harry continuou sem dar muita atenção às reações da amiga – Quando ele me viu, começou a me lançar feitiços e então começamos a duelar. Na hora eu não pensei direito. Tinha lido o feitiço Sectumsembra no livro e na frente estava escrito para inimigos e só lancei. E então Malfoy caiu no chão todo retalhado e tinha sangue por todo seu corpo. Snape chegou à mesma hora e pegou o Malfoy e então sai correndo para esconder o livro._

 _Hermione piscou duas vezes antes de processar tudo que Harry havia lhe dito. Era tudo bendita culpa dela. Se não tivesse deixado Malfoy no banheiro atordoado e ele tivesse ido embora Harry não podia ter chegado a tempo e nada daquilo tinha ocorrido. Meu Deus! Se antes se sentia culpada agora, a culpa aumentara umas dez vezes. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e focalizar em Harry que parecia meio atordoado. É claro que tinha aquele maldito livro de poções no meio e ela queria jogar na cara dele e dizer algo como eu avisei, mas não seria muito justo._

 _– Tudo bem Harry! Provavelmente Malfoy foi levado para a enfermaria e você escondeu o livro, então não há o que se preocupar. - O garoto a olhou assentindo._

 _–Achei que você diria algo como: eu avisei que aquele livro iria te colocar em confusão. - Hermione soltou um meio sorriso para amigo que parecera relaxar um pouco. Cruzando os braços ela olhara para ele matreira._

 _– Eu te avisei Harry. Têm que me ouvir mais vezes! – Ela falara quase rindo. Ele deu os ombros rindo baixo e desejando boa noite, deixando Hermione no salão comunal. Ela não queria suscitar a discussão com Harry de que ele estava exagerando com Malfoy, pois aquilo desgastaria o amigo e sabia que Harry tinha seus pontos e assim decidira-se muito rápido o que faria. Iria até a enfermaria ver como Malfoy estava e para isso precisava da capa de invisibilidade. Esperou quinze minutos contados para subir as escadas do dormitório masculino e seguir para o quarto de Harry e Rony. Quando abriu a porta em um rangido baixo pensou que se alguém a encontrasse, arranjar desculpas não seria muito fácil. Depois de constar que todos estavam dormindo e Harry estava provavelmente no banho pegou a capa. Tinha que ser rápida para o amigo não descobrir, duvidava que ele fosse dar falta dela tão cedo e assim descendo as escadas e passando pelo quadro rumou para a enfermaria._

 _Não demorou em avistar a porta do lugar onde madame Pomfrey trabalhava, não sabia se Malfoy estava mesmo lá, mas não custava nada dar uma olhada. Retirou a capa e verificou que ninguém estava presente começou a seguir para a enfermaria. Porém, quando deu o primeiro passo Monstro a interceptou. Aquilo era a prova de que o Loiro estava mesmo lá._

 _– A senhorita sangue ruim mentiu para o monstro, o Mestre Potter não estava o chamando. Quando Monstro percebeu voltou para seguir o menino Malfoy e ele estava gritando com a senhorita sangue-ruim! Monstro foi procurar o mestre Potter para ele socorrer a senhorita. Mas a senhorita sangue-ruim não merecia ser socorrida porque mentiu para o monstro. Por que a senhorita sangue-ruim mentiu para monstro? – Hermione ouviu tudo meio culpada. O elfo falava rápido e acusava veemente e embora se sentisse culpada, com monstro ali as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Assim com o coração apertado por fazer aquilo com o elfo levantou a varinha e lançou lhe um obliviate e posteriormente um petrifficus tottalus para que ele não pudesse ver que ela estava ali com Malfoy. E assim arrastara o elfo até uma sala abandonada que ficava um pouco afastada da enfermaria e pediu desculpas baixo. Sabia que ele não podia ouvir, mas aquilo já amenizara um pouco seu coração. Quando percebeu que Monstro ficaria bem rumou de volta ao local que Malfoy provavelmente estava._

 _Ao abrir a porta, seu coração deu três saltos, teve medo do que encontraria ali e de como Malfoy reagiria se a visse e com esse sentimento tomando conta de si recolocara a capa novamente. Draco estava um pouco afastado e a luz fraca da lamparina ao lado de seu leito mostrava as bandagens por seu tronco e também permitia ver que ele estava de olhos bem abertos em uma expressão de total cansaço e resignação. Hermione deu mais alguns passos em direção do loiro que os escutara virando na direção de onde Hermione vinha._

 _– Se for você Potter, não seja tão covarde, vamos acabar nosso pequeno duelo. – A voz do sonserino saíra com muita raiva e seus dentes estavam trincados. Hermione pensou que seria mais seguro que ela se revelasse logo antes que ganhasse uma azaração. Quando retirou a capa ela pode ver a expressão do loiro quando a reconhecera mudar para confuso e depois voltar para raivosa novamente._

 _– Saia!- ele disse virando o rosto para o lado e retirando seus cinzentos olhos dela. Aquilo fez Hermione ficar com um pouco de raiva, porém deu mais alguns passos em direção à cama do loiro parando na ponta do lado esquerdo. Não se deixaria intimidar pela grosseria dele._

 _–Não. Não vou sair. – ela disse baixa e branda, dando mais dois passos em direção ao loiro. Tomando coragem ela completou – Você está bem? – sua voz não saíra firme como ela queria, mas recitante e sussurrante._

 _– Estou ótimo, agora saia! – Ele não mexera o semblante em nada e nem se dignara a olhar para ela, porém não desistiria assim tão facilmente._

 _– Porque você tem que ser tão idiota sempre?! – Ela colocou a capa na cadeira ao lado da cama e sentou-se – Não vou sair!_

 _– O que você quer aqui Granger? – ele finalmente a olhou e ela se sentiu vitoriosa por isso. Era uma ótima pergunta a que Draco fizera. O que ela fazia ali? A verdade! Ela se preocupava se ele estava bem ou não e sua culpa agravou-se muito. Queria, também, pedir desculpas pelas palavras ditas mais cedo, contudo nada era verbalizado, não é como se ele merecesse._

 _– Me preocupei com você! - ela disse dando os ombros como aquilo fosse normal para ela. E era! Hermione sabia quais eram os valores da amizade, fraternidade, do respeito e do amor. Perguntou-se se Malfoy teria alguma dessas noções. Viu o garoto enrugando a testa para ela em sinal de estranhamento._

 _– Não preciso e nem quero nada que venha de uma sangue-ruim como você! – Hermione girou os olhos e olhou para ele em deboche, não queria brigar, mas Malfoy era tão idiota._

 _– Você não se cansa Malfoy da mesma ofensa de sempre? – Aquilo o deixou nervoso de alguma forma e Hermione viu-se sendo puxada pelo pulso bruscamente para perto de Malfoy. Ele tinha raiva nos olhos e ao mesmo tempo confusão._

 _– O que você quer de mim Granger? Com toda essa fraternidade e irmandade grifinória? Se quiser me fazer mudar de lado saiba que eu já tenho um e este é a minha família! – A voz de Draco brava era um sussurro e eles estavam tão pertos que Hermione sentia o hálito dele quente em seu rosto. Ela sabia muito bem que Malfoy tinha um lado, mas Hermione não podia suportar o fato de que o garoto podia e talvez iria afundar na podridão que era ser um comensal da morte. Aquilo era terrível demais até mesmo para ele, mesmo ele já deixando muito claro que eles tinham verdades diferentes em suas vidas ela ainda estava ali._

 _– Quero te fazer pensar Malfoy. Não tenho a pretensão de mudar nada em você, mas fazer você pensar naquilo que quer ser e naquilo que irá se tornar._

 _– Então Blaise mandou você fazer essa gracinha? – Hermione olhou confusa para ele não entendendo o que ele dizia. Afinal o que o Zabine teria haver com aquilo? - Vejo que não! – ele emendou rápido percebendo a confusão de Hermione. O garoto loiro não se afastou nem um milímetro dela e aquela proximidade estranha já a estava incomodando. Ela viu Malfoy fechar a face e balançar a cabeça em negação como se estivesse indignado demais. Sem que Hermione pudesse realmente reagir ele venceu o espaço mínimo que tinha entre eles e a beijou._

 _Os lábios de Draco Malfoy eram macios e ele os pressionava fortemente contra a boca de Hermione como se depositasse ali toda a raiva e frustração que sentia. Hermione quis fugir do toque em um primeiro momento, mas Draco apertara o pulso dela trazendo-a para mais perto de si e aquilo encheu a castanha de uma sensação de vitória gostosa. Afinal aquele ato era a prova que tudo que ela dissera e falara para ele o deixara ao menos confuso o suficiente para estar ali beijando alguém com a origem da castanha. Porém aquilo não tirara o fato de que os dois opostos e inimigos estavam ali se beijando e Hermione estava deixando-se ser envolvida pelo encantamento maldito daquele beijo dado a ela por um sonserino. E aquilo a assustou porque estava devolvendo o gesto e se entregando ao momento quando na verdade não podia. Era perigoso e a 'coisa' dentro do seu âmago que ela não denominaria de outra forma, poderia crescer mais e criar esperanças vans. E com aquela sensação ela quebrara o contato bruscamente, pegara a capa e saíra dali correndo como uma covarde. Porque teve medo de que toda aquela vontade que Draco enxergasse um lado diferente da história fosse algo além do que ela julgara ser até agora: só algo que ela faria por uma pessoa que merecia sua atenção por ter devolvido algo tão precioso para ela. Se desesperada mais ainda quando ponderou o fato de que aquela pequena coisa que crescera mais uns poucos milímetros com aquele toque íntimo de Draco, aquela coisa que ela não denominaria de outro modo e que ela definitivamente não poderia deixar acontecer, aquela coisa que ela tentara se convencer que jamais aconteceria com ela e Draco. Aquela coisa pequena que crescera com sua fissura por querer que Draco fosse diferente, por dizer coisas que queria que ele pensasse e pela convivência estranha deles e que crescera um pouco mais quando ele a beijara não podiam ser sentimentos simplesmente não podiam._

 _Encostou as costas na parede ao lado do quadro da mulher gorda e suspirou deixando que a noite do castelo a tragasse, talvez fosse melhor se afastar do loiro, já fizera tudo que podia e ela definitivamente não podia dar ensejo aquilo. Porque tinha a sensação enorme de que se desse espaço, sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Ela não podia estar mais certa._


	10. Chapter 10

– Senhorita você está no Banheiro masculino! – Aquela fala que soara atrás de Hermione fora o suficiente para trazer a castanha de volta a realidade. E como se aquelas lembranças fossem indigestas demais seu enjoo voltara com força fazendo com que não desse atenção ao homem que estava atrás dela, mas corresse para o vaso e despejasse todo seu café da manhã e almoço. Talvez aquela memória tivesse explodido algo nela que não se lembrava há tempos, algo como a inocência de acreditar que Draco podia ser de outro modo. Tinha saudade daquela velha Hermione, daquela que acreditava e que tinha esperança. Antes que pudesse se conter um choro baixo saíra de sua garganta e ela pode perceber alguém afagando a suas costas e abaixando na sua altura. Não queria parecer fraca para ninguém, mas se permitiu abraçar os aconchegantes braços da mulher que oferecera seu acalento, o que provavelmente era uma enfermeira.

– Tudo bem querida eu estou aqui. – A voz foi reconhecida na hora por Hermione, era Adeline e aquilo a deixou mais tranquila por estar desabando perto de alguém conhecido. Soltou mais alguns soluços em sinal de que chorava bem baixinho, mas chorava. A curandeira esperou cinco minutos até que Hermione se recompusesse e pudesse finalmente se levantar e com a ajuda dela foi levado até uma pequena salinha onde Adeline chefiava as demais enfermeiras. Lá ela deu-lhe água e um remédio para beber que dissera ser um calmante

– Obrigado Adeline! Esses pequenos enjoos já estão se tornando rotineiros. - A curandeira sorrira de lado a olhando de maneira maternal.

– O minha querida acho que foi um pouco mais que isso, não! Nós mulheres ficamos muito sensíveis quando estamos grávidas. – Ela sorriu sugestiva e a castanha acenara em confirmação, ficando grata por ela não especular e forçar uma conversa que ela não queria ter. Ficar pensando e se lembrando de Draco a beijando pela primeira vez só faria o choro voltar mais forte e aquela dor aguda em seu estômago apoderar-se de si.

– Sim, ficamos. Encabulo-me por sempre estar com um emocional demasiadamente mutável. – a castanha sorriu forçadamente para a curandeira. Sim, ela tinha que ser forte e ficar feliz por ela, por seus filhos e seus pais por mais que seu coração não quisesse, precisava pensar nas coisas boas que tinha a sua volta. Aquilo fez se lembrar do jantar que teria na casa da mulher a sua frente e tratou de comentar com ela, e como já passava das seis e meia Adeline quis ir logo para casa, para que Hermione pudesse conhecer sua família. Ficou grata por ter algo para distrai-la e tirará-la daquele estado de tristeza que queria a acorrentar. A curandeira terminara de organizar tudo em sua sala e depois segurando a mão de Hermione aparataram. O puxão forte no umbigo e a sensação de incomodo fora o sinal de que já haviam chegado e dando o braço a amiga caminhou pela estrada de pedra no meio de uma densa floresta.

A casa de dois andares era grande e rodeada pela vegetação que as acompanhara durante o pequeno trajeto de onde aparataram até ali. Tinha um estilo clássico vitoriano e cores neutras com janelas brancas. Pareceu-lhe ser extremamente bonita e bem cuidada com um jardim na frente e um alto portão de ferro. Adeline se apressara para dentro da casa levando Hermione com ela. Quando adentraram a residência a castanha não pode deixar de notar o quão sofisticado e maravilhoso era a arquitetura de seu interior, os cômodos não deixavam a desejar sendo composta por objetos harmoniosos e quadros que se mexiam em paisagens extremamente belas. O Marido de sua recente amiga que estava sentado à bela sala de entrada pareceu ser um homem sofisticado e elegante nada que lembrasse Lucio Malfoy embora ostentasse a mesma altivez aristocrática. Ele a cumprimentou comentando de sua juventude, ao seu lado Hermione percebera estar o filho mais velho da família que era o herdeiro e seguira o ofício do pai que ela logo descobrira ser um industrial do ramo de vassouras. Fora um jantar maravilhoso em uma família tradicional bruxa, Hermione ponderou o que eles diriam se soubessem que com apenas dezessete anos estava grávida de gêmeos. Adeline não pareceu realmente se importar mais a tratara como uma verdadeira filha, pelo menos fora o que parecera a castanha e nos próximos três dias que se seguiram após o jantar pode constatar isso com a preocupação da curandeira. Ela sempre vinha perguntar se precisava de algo ou tinha alguma dúvida, se estava alimentando-se direito e tomando um banho de sol todos os dias por volta das dez da manhã. Aquilo fez com que a castanha adquirisse um carinho imenso pela bruxa e querer ter ela em sua vida para sempre.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado fixou seus olhos em seus pais que a que tudo indicava acordariam em vinte minutos ou meia hora. Sim! Ela estava nervosa pelo que viria, mas também ansiosa. Oliver garantiu a ela que o processo ocorrera da melhor forma possível e tudo parecia ter dado mais que certo, porém Hermione só teria total certeza quando conversasse com seus pais e visse que eles se lembravam dela. Suspirou tentado acalmar sua perna que batia freneticamente e assim tentou voltar para seu livro recém-comprado de medibruxaria.

Naqueles três dias que se passaram depois do jantar na casa de Adeline ela fora se inscrever na Instituição de Medibruxaria Vileardium, porém como não tinha os Niems (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia) fora submetida a uma prova que deixara a castanha nervosa, mas que no final ela fora bem e conseguira passar. Aquilo a deixara tão feliz que abraçara a diretora da instituição Senhora Madelaine a quem teve que dar uma exaustiva e constrangedora explicação o porquê de não terminar o último ano na escola e porque definitivamente não queria voltar para fazê-lo. E como a boa sabe-tudo que sempre fora não demorara em ir direto à livraria comprar os exemplares de tudo que precisava já que as aulas começariam em duas semanas. Aquela lembrança à fez sorrir, não podia acreditar que estava um passo mais perto de ser medibruxa, e com avidez de saber mais daquela profissão voltou seus olhos para o livro de Anatomia humana na visão da Medibruxaria sem, no entanto parar de bater a perna freneticamente na esperança que isso acalmasse um pouco ela, afinal o tempo parecia passar muito lentamente. Não lera nem duas linhas quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e por ela passou Oliver.

– Senhorita Granger, eles já deram sinal de consciência? – Ele perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Nenhum. – ela mordera o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo – Será que vão demorar muito? – Hermione perguntara fechando o livro frustrada.

– Creio que não. Bem só passei para ver se eles estavam acordados. Por favor, pode pedir para alguém me chamar quando isso acontecer? – A castanha assentira se levantando e indo para a cama de seu pai que parecia em sono profundo. Sentara-se na beirada dela e ficara lá o que lhe pareceram horas olhando para o corpo inerte deles, porém uma fungada forte vinda da cama de sua mãe a tirara daquele estado de torpor. Afobada abrira a porta e pedira para a primeira enfermeira que avistara chamar Oliver e assim voltou seu olhar para a cama de seus pais, ansiosa. Sua mãe abrira os olhos e a castanha hesitara antes de chegar perto. Só pensava que tinha que ter dado certo e eles tinham que reconhecê-la. A grifinória imaginou que o estado grogue de Jane impedia que ela entrasse em desespero naquele momento. A conhecia bem demais para saber o quão histérica ela podia ser quando não entendia nada que estava a sua volta. Todavia para sua total surpresa ela conseguira sentar na cama.

– Que dor horrível na cabeça. – sua mãe disse com a voz rouca, seca, os olhos fechados e a mão na região da nuca. Quando ela abriu os olhos tão ambares quanto os de Hermione tentara focalizar quem via em sua frente e quando sua visão pareceu clarear um vinco se formou em sua testa e um olhar de confusão tomou sua face. Hermione teve medo que ela não fosse se lembrar. O meu Deus, e se ela não se lembrasse?!

– Hermione, o que aconteceu? – A voz de Jane preencheu os ouvidos da castanha e ela só pode abrir um enorme sorriso e correr para abraçar sua mãe. Ela se lembrara! Graças a Deus e as benditas poções e aos feitiços novos e a Oliver e como a grifinória se sentia grata por tudo. Não pode evitar chorar e ao sentir sua mãe a abraçar de volta aquilo só fez ter a certeza que ela se lembrava dela e que estaria ali para a castanha agora.

– Hey minha querida não chore. Eu estou aqui. Se acalme vamos e me conte porque estou em uma cama de hospital. – Hermione suspirou e afastou-se do aconchegante abraço de sua mãe. Ela merecia uma explicação e seu pai também a quem a castanha percebeu já estar se mexendo um pouco. Nessa hora Oliver apareceu na porta e soltou uma exclamação ao ver sua mãe com uma cara confusa olhando para Hermione que limpava as lágrimas.

– Ora vejam só! A Senhora Granger acordou! – ele chegou mais perto a analisando e levantando a varinha na direção da cabeça de sua mãe. Aquilo a assustara fazendo soltar um grito enorme e a castanha pode perceber seu pai abrir os olhos bruscamente.

– Hermione o que é isso?

– Mamãe se acalme, eu vou explicar tudo. Mas tem que deixar Oliver examinar você tudo bem. – Sua mãe ainda receosa tirou o travesseiro que colocara em sua frente e sorrira para o medibruxo sem graça. Seu Pai, por outro lado, já estava tentando se levantar da cama por causa do que Hermione achou ser o grito de sua mãe. Porém a castanha se colocara na frente dele e pedira para se acalmar, pois tudo seria explicado, mas ele precisava deixar o medibruxo examina-lo. Richard, ainda que desconfiado, sentara de novo na cama e esperou pacientemente sua vez.

* * *

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo!


	11. Chapter 11

\- Hermione, seus pais responderam muito bem ao tratamento e não houve danos em suas capacidades mentais ou cognitivas. Vou deixa-los a sós para que tudo seja resolvido e posteriormente, passarei aqui para receitar algumas poções que eles precisarão para prevenir qualquer tipo de efeito colateral. – Oliver disse após terminar de examinar seus pais e quando a castanha ouviu o clique da porta se fechando pode perceber que aquela seria uma longa e dolorosa conversa. Virou-se, então, para eles com um sorriso sem graça encontrando dois rostos com expressões fechadas e olhares de raiva.

\- Hermione Jane Granger, explique-se imediatamente! Por que tem uma parte das minhas lembranças que eu achava que você não existia?- A voz de sua mãe saiu ríspida e brava com ela já de pé em sua frente. E às vezes ainda se perguntava o porquê de ser tão brava e mandona.

\- É verdade Hermione! O que aconteceu? – Seu pai emendara com o mesmo tom de voz. Ela suspirou.

\- É melhor vocês se sentarem. Vai ser uma longa história. – Ela disse esperando que os acalmasse um pouco e quando estavam todos aconchegantes na cama de hospital de sua mãe Hermione começara a narrar. Contara que apagara suas memórias por ter medo de que comensais pudessem acha-los e tortura-los de algum modo e que fora mais precavida ainda os enfeitiçando para se mudarem de Londres porque ela não tinha ideia do que aconteceria naquela guerra e então tomou aquela decisão.

\- Hermione Jane Granger eu não acredito que você apagou nossa memorias. E me fez vender o consultório a um preço baixo daqueles! – Seu Pai estava em pé nessa hora andando de lá para cá com a mão na cabeça. Ele provavelmente acabara de ter o vislumbre da memória em que vendia o consultório a um preço abaixo do mercado. Oliver explicara para a castanha que seria como uma apresentação de slides, depois do tratamento à medida que seus pais ficassem acordados as memórias retiradas iam se chocar com as memórias vividas quando eles não tinham as memórias retiradas, então ela sabia que eles ficariam indignados quando se dessem conta de suas ações de um modo racional e não sobre efeito de um feitiço.

\- Eu não queria que nada acontecesse com vocês pai! – A castanha soltara em uma voz embargada. Sua mãe a olhava duramente.

\- Você não tinha o direito, minha filha, de nos tirar nossas memórias e nossa vida em Londres. E se nós nunca nos lembrássemos de você? Como seria Hermione? – A castanha sustentara o olhar de sua mãe que também já estava de pé ao lado de seu pai dando-lhe sermão.

\- Eu fiz o que achava ser certo! Vocês não tem noção do quanto esses bruxos das trevas podem fazer coisas terríveis, coisas muito piores que a morte. Sei que estão bravos, mas eu não me arrependo, porque ao menos eu tinha a certeza que sairiam vivos daquilo tudo, que estariam bem e não é uma opção para mim perder vocês e nem deixar que os comensais os usassem como motivo de barganha. – Ela emendara ríspida já de pé também. Tivera seus motivos e achava totalmente plausível que tenha feito o que fez e como sempre fora extremamente orgulhosa não voltaria atrás no que fizera, devia respeito a seus pais sim, mas não suportaria perde-los. Seu pai abrandara um pouco sua face, mas Hermione sabia bem que sua mãe ainda ficaria brava e nervosa com ela por um longo tempo.

\- Isso não justifica o fato de você estar errada.

\- Jane. – Seu pai alertou colocando a mão nos ombros da esposa como se pedisse a mulher para se acalmar um pouco.

\- Não Richard! Eu sinceramente não suporto as coisas estarem tão bagunçadas como estão. E agora? Como será daqui para frente? E os nossos clientes e as pessoas a quem ajudávamos em Londres, nossa casa! – Sua mãe sentara novamente na cama colocando as mãos sobre o rosto em sinal de frustração, aquilo machucou Hermione fazendo descruzar os braços e chegar mais perto de sua mãe.

\- Me desculpe mamãe! Mas eu não queria que vocês morressem ou fossem torturados.

\- O importante é que estamos todos aqui juntos e bem. Podemos retomar nossas vidas novamente. Não vai ser tão difícil certo? – O otimismo na voz de seu pai encheu Hermione de esperança. Porém ela ainda precisava contar muita coisa a eles e antes que pudesse ponderar se começaria a dizer ali mesmo ou não Oliver Auvegner entrou junto a Adeline que carregava uma bandeja com alguns frascos de poções diferentes.

\- Atrapalho?- Seus pais trataram de sorrir cordialmente para o medibruxo fazendo um não com a cabeça. Sabia que eles jamais brigariam ou envolveriam pessoas estranhas em assuntos familiares.

\- Claro que não Oliver. – A castanha dissera acenando para Adeline que colocava os frascos em um saquinho de veludo que ela provavelmente conjurara.

\- Tenho uma boa notícia. Vocês acabaram de ganhar alta e estão liberados para ir para casa. Eu receitei algumas poções para dor e revigorante caso ocorra algum mal estar e já adianto que se ocorrer dores de cabeça e até desmaios é totalmente normal. – O medibruxo disse olhando para os pais da castanha que assentiram.

\- Foi um prazer poder ajudar, Hermione. Espero que ocorra tudo bem com vocês daqui para frente. – Oliver disse sorrindo para ela. E que sorriso! A castanha agradeceu Oliver por tudo que fizera aos seus pais. Jane e Richard fizeram o mesmo. O medibruxo apertou a mão de todos, se despediu dizendo que precisava cuidar de um caso urgente. Adeline ia saindo também do quarto quando Hermione a puxara para junto de si. Não poderia sair dali sem agradecê-la e apresenta-la aos seus pais.

\- Mamãe e papai essa é Adeline, curandeira do hospital e grande amiga. –A senhora se adiantou para os seus pais os cumprimentando.

\- É um prazer conhece-los Jane e Richard. Hermione falou muito de vocês. Sua filha é muito adorável, parabéns! – A curandeira emendou a seus pais, mas Hermione duvidava muito que eles compartilhassem do mesmo pensamento de Adeline naquele momento e nos próximos quando contaria tudo. Quando ela saiu dizendo que precisava ir auxiliar Oliver um silêncio perturbador tomou conta do cômodo. No entanto Hermione tinha que contar o resto da história e protelar as coisas não resolveria nada. Escolhendo contar em casa, cortou o silêncio.

\- Se vocês quiserem tomar banho antes de irmos, eu trouxe roupas. – Sua mãe que parecia interessada demais na porta por onde Oliver e Adeline saíram voltou seus olhos para ela, mas seu pai fora mais rápido e emendara logo.

\- Claro que queremos querida! Então me diz como funcionam os banheiros daqui, tem alguma diferença com os nossos? – Para Hermione seu pai parecia ter deixado o negócio da memória de lado e ficara fascinado e ávido por saber um pouquinho mais sobre aquele mundo. A castanha sorrira para ele amavelmente e o levara até o banheiro mostrando que não era tão diferente assim.

Quando ambos já haviam tomado banho. A castanha decidira leva-los logo para sua casa recém-comprada. Sua mãe ainda estava em um voto de silêncio e mal a olhava. Hermione achava exagero, mas Jane sempre fora assim e não é como se a castanha não esperasse por isso. Assim depois de descer para a recepção junto com seus pais que ficaram maravilhados com cada coisa mágica que viam e acertar tudo pediu para que eles segurassem nela para irem para casa, não a da Inglaterra mais a que comprara ali, porém a castanha não comentaria isso ainda esperaria que chegassem lá para terminar de contar tudo. A verdade era que o silêncio de seus pais incomodava-a um pouco, talvez muito. Seu pai já parecia bem com tudo e depois de estar em um hospital inteiramente bruxo deixara o assunto por hora, mas sua mãe não. Hermione percebia a maravilha passar por seus olhos quando via as coisas mágicas do hospital, mas não soltara nenhuma palavra, nem quando o marido chamava sua atenção.

Ao se materializarem em frente à casa branca de persianas. Hermione pode perceber que fora idiota por ter aparatado com seus pais. Sabia que a primeira vez a sensação era horrível ainda mais para seus pais que haviam acabado de sair do hospital. Pode constatar o fato quando sua mãe abraçara o braço de seu pai fortemente parecendo tonta e tão branca que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Richard não, embora tivesse pálido ele não dava resquícios de que podia cair a qualquer minuto, talvez ele estivesse dando uma de durão ou realmente não tinha causado tanto efeito nele, Hermione não sabia ao certo.

\- Desculpem-me! Eu não devia ter aparatado com vocês. A primeira vez é horrível. – Seu pai girou os olhos e dera um meio sorriso como se tudo estivesse bem, todavia sua mãe não parecia nem ter ouvido.

\- Onde estamos minha filha? –Richard indagara olhando em volta.

\- É melhor entrarmos! Lá dentro eu explico. Mamãe não parece bem para ficar de pé por muito tempo. – Hermione subiu as escadinhas e abriu à porta, seu pai pegara sua mãe no colo que parecia realmente enjoada e a seguira. O Hall de entrada tinha um enorme tapete cinza, um aparador ao lado com uma escultura de algum artista bruxo que Hermione não conhecia direito. Havia também um quadro ao lado da porta direita com uma lindíssima paisagem, pessoas andando de bicicleta e fazendo piquenique, quando eles entraram no hall todos pararam e acenaram para Hermione, ela sorrira acenando de volta para o quadro. Como amava magia! A porta ao lado do quadro para onde ela se dirigiu continha um par de sofás brancos, onde seu pai depositou sua mãe, uma lareira e mais alguns objetos de decoração que a compunham de forma harmoniosa e bonita. Hermione ficara extremamente contente com o resultado da decoração, mas tratou de prestar atenção em sua mãe que não parecia muito bem. A castanha sentara no sofá em frente ao que seu pai estava acomodado ao lado dos pés de sua mãe. Ela já estava voltando ao seu estado normal, focalizando o local onde estava e tentando se sentar. A castanha conjurara um copo de água e entregara a ela para que se sentisse melhor.

\- Onde estamos? – Jane indagara piscando os olhos três vezes e focalizando Hermione.

\- Na minha casa. Eu a comprei.

\- Você comprou. Hermione por que você comprou essa casa? Onde esta a nossa casa de Londres? – A voz de sua mãe saíra um pouco brava, mas ainda baixa e mole, talvez pelo enjoo que ainda sentia.

\- A nossa casa está intacta em Londres mamãe, comprei-a porque pretendo morar aqui na França.

-Oh! Ainda estamos na França! Esse tele transporte bruxo é maravilhoso e interessante. – Seu pai emendara fascinado, provavelmente pela aparatação que fizeram. Ela quis rir dele e de sua fascinação pelo mundo bruxo. Hermione costumava pensar que seu pai era um tipo de Sr. Weasley, porém ao invés de fascinado pelo mundo trouxa seu pai era pelo mundo bruxo, claro!

\- Richard, pelo amor de Deus se controle. – sua mãe batera no ombro do marido e voltara-se para ela que estava sentada no sofá na frente de onde seus pais estavam. – Porque você quer morar aqui Hermione? O que aconteceu que você ainda não contou? –Sua mãe a olhara meio desconfiada. Meu Deus! Instinto materno era realmente uma coisa meio sinistra a castanha pensara.

\- Vocês não se lembram de que lhes falei sobre ser medibruxa e ter uma instituição na França que ensinava medibruxaria e ela ser a melhor do mundo bruxo? Quando vocês estavam fazendo o tratamento no St. Maxine eu me inscrevi e entrei. – Ela disse sorrindo orgulhosa de sua conquista.

\- Mas como você conseguiu se não terminou Hogwarts? – Sua mãe indagara com a face mais branda, ela começara a amolecer.

\- Eu fiz uma prova e passei. Também me deixaram entrar quando expliquei todo o problema do por que não ter terminado. – Seu Pai soltou um sorriso enorme e a parabenizou. Sempre fora assim! Adorava ser o orgulho de seus pais e via isso quando recebia suas notas perfeitas ou eles lhe contavam quando ia para o natal ou férias que receberam uma carta de Hogwarts pelo desempenho impressionante de Hermione na escola. Sua mãe sempre comprava o bolo predileto dela para comemorar e sorvete. A castanha amava sorvete. Mas Jane ainda estava brava e não fizera movimento algum se limitando a ficar sentada, embora a face ríspida houvesse quase que desaparecido.

\- Fico feliz que tenha conseguido Hermione. Mas não entendo porque não voltou a Hogwarts para concluir seus estudos, você é nova e ama aquela escola? – Sua mãe lhe perguntara. Bem era hora de contar a parte mais difícil e a parte que sabia que eles realmente ficariam decepcionados, afinal Hermione sempre fora uma garota com a cabeça no lugar, que tirava boas notas e que todos não tinham dúvidas de seu futuro brilhante. Suspirou se remexendo desconfortável sobre o sofá. Queria poder demorar a tocar naquele assunto o máximo, mas era melhor falar tudo de uma vez e acabar logo com aquilo. Assim seus pais ficariam bravos com tudo de uma vez só. Quando a castanha fixara seus olhos nos da mãe Hermione indagou se ela já não sabia de algo, pois a olhava com um pouco de aflição.

\- Há algo que eu preciso que vocês saibam. – Hermione já tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas nessa altura do campeonato. Odiava decepcionar as pessoas e principalmente seus pais, mas eram seus filhos e ela jamais desistiria deles. O silêncio se fez presente por alguns minutos e seus pais estavam sentados olhando para ela preocupados. Richard pareceu querer falar algo para a filha, mas Jane segurara sua mão fortemente e balançara a cabeça em sinal para que o marido ficasse quieto. Suspirou mais uma vez, tentando conter as lágrimas.

\- Eu sinto muito papai e mamãe, mas eu estou grávida de gêmeos e por isso não posso e nem quero voltar a Hogwarts. – Viu seu pai arregalar os olhos e ficar estático, sua boca abria e fechava em sinal de que ele não sabia o que dizer. Ela só conseguia focalizar nele sabia que o escanda-lo e as palavras duras viriam de sua mãe. Sempre fora assim por mais amorosa e carinhosa que Jane fosse ela também sempre foi mais rígida com a filha.

-Você o que Hermione Jane Granger?! – sua mãe praticamente gritara, e a castanha aumentou o choro. Jane já estava em pé andando de um lado para outro. – Eu não acredito Hermione, você só tem dezessete anos!- ela parara em frente à castanha que olhava para os pés. Não queria ver o olhar de decepção da sua mãe.

\- Dezessete anos! Sabe o que uma criança pode trazer para sua vida? Vai mudar sua vida totalmente. Eu não acredito! Eu e seu pai não te criamos para ser tão irresponsável dessa maneira! Como você acha que vai conseguir concluir essa sua faculdade com filhos Hermione. Pelo amor de Deus! – ela já se sentara colocando a mão no rosto e balançando a cabeça em sinal de descrença. A castanha não parara de chorar um minuto, não conseguia ver nada direito, pois sua visão estava embaçada em demasiado. Ela se sentia derrotada e impotente diante daquilo tudo. Limpara os olhos e levantara a cabeça na direção de seus pais e assim focalizou a face de seu pai dura e nervosa nada de como ele sempre costumava ser.

\- Quem é o pai desse filho? Harry ou Ronald? – Seu pai se expressara com a voz baixa em um pouco contida como se lutasse para não perder a calma. Hermione balançou a cabeça voltando a chorar mais forte.

\- De nenhum pai. – sua voz saíra embargada e chorosa. Sua mãe levantara a cabeça novamente.

\- Então de quem é Hermione e porque eu não o vejo aqui?

-É complicado mãe! Muito complicado! – a castanha disse olhando para os pés, não tinha coragem de olhar para seus pais. Não podia dizer que amava um homem preconceituoso quanto a sua origem e com um pai assassino que podia tentar matar seus filhos por não ter sangue-puro.

\- Complicado Hermione? Complicado é estar gravida aos dezessete anos! Mas eu já tenho a solução para isso! Você aborta e pronto. Quando tiver idade e estabilidade poderá ter filhos. – Hermione ficara em pé em um pulo olhando para a mãe estupefata. Ela não queria tirar os filhos, nem ponderara essa opção por mais que ela existisse. Ela não queria, ela já os amava mesmo que estivessem somente na fase inicial de sua formação.

\- Não Mamãe! Por favor, Não! – ela colocara a mão no ventre como se os protegesse. - Eu já os amo! Por favor, mamãe! Sei que errei e fui descuidada, mas tinha a guerra e eu estava tão preocupada com os problemas de Harry. Não quero justificar nada, mas não me peça isso, por favor!

\- Por favor, digo eu Hermione! Você vai fazer isso sim e pronto. – sua mãe dissera brava. Seu pai também já em pé parecendo um pouco mais calmo colocara a mão no ombro da esposa. Hermione chorava desesperada. Era tudo que ela tinha de Draco, tudo. Sim, ela o amava. Mesmo sendo quem era o amava.

\- Jane, olhe o estado da menina. Por favor. – Seu pai disse duro fazendo sua mãe acalmar um pouco.

\- Você errou sim Hermione e a conhecemos bem para saber que você é totalmente consciente disso. Mas de um tempo a mim e sua mãe precisamos pensar um pouco e digerir tudo isso sim. – Hermione ainda chorava baixinho, mas agradecia a Deus por seu pai ser quem ele era. Assentira e enxugara o rosto tentando controlar o choro.

\- Eu fiz um jantar para vocês. Há também um quarto aqui que mobiliei para os dois. – Sua voz chorosa e embargada abrandara um pouco a face de sua mãe que ainda parecia muito nervosa. Mas a castanha sabia que seus pais ainda demorariam um pouco para ficarem totalmente calmos.

Aquela noite eles jantaram em silêncio. A comida devido à demora estava um pouco fria, mas ninguém quebrara a quietude para fazer um comentário a respeito. Após terminarem a refeição, Hermione levara seus pais para o quarto deles. Depois foi tomar um banho bem quente. No banheiro ela se permitira chorar mais um pouco pensando em tudo que vivera. Mas a castanha sabia que não deveria se perder nas suas dores, ela entendia o lado dos seus pais e não podia ficar remoendo coisas passadas mesmo que soubesse que aquilo era inútil afinal Draco fazia parte dela, literalmente! Assim tentando se animar um pouco fora direto para o quarto que agora chamaria de seu e ao deitar-se em sua cama já com um aconchegante pijama teve medo que ficasse a noite acordada por todas as emoções daquele dia e pode constatar aquele fato depois de uma hora rolando na cama sem dormir. Levantou-se já estressada por não conseguir dormir indo, assim, procurar o saquinho que Adeline dera a ela. Tinha certeza que vira uma poção do sono lá e precisava de uma. Tinha que se cuidar por causa de seus bebês e para isso precisava dormir. Suspirou quando finalmente encontrou o saquinho de veludo no aparador do hall de entrada, ao olhar aquele frasquinho adornado de vidro e com um liquido azulado ela dera graças a Deus por tê-lo, pois sabia que ao olhar para aquele objeto a lembrança da última vez que bebera uma poção do sono, que tinha um frasco idêntico àquele que segurava, viria forte e aquela era uma das piores lembranças que tinha de Draco, senão a pior.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hogwarts, 1996_

 _Sim! Hermione não tirara o beijo de sua cabeça desde que ele acontecera, porém buscava de todas as formas possíveis ignorar a existência de Malfoy, o que não parecia ter dado muito certo já que Harry tinha total certeza que o loiro era um comensal e falava dele o tempo todo especulando sobre o que estaria tramando. Ela não prestava atenção em nada que o amigo vinha lhe dizer por que quando o nome do loiro saia da boca de seu amigo uma confusão tomava conta de seu ser que se enchia de coisas que ela não queria denominar. Parecia mais fácil quando ela só fingia que tudo estava na normalidade de sempre._

 _Mas ali naquele escuro corredor que ela encontrara Malfoy há meses atrás ela se permitira pensar naquele beijo com calma e clareza, sem tentar fugir do que realmente sentia. Sim! Do que sentia! E ela ficava um pouco horrorizada quando chegava a essa conclusão. A verdade era que ela se perguntava enquanto fazia aquela ronda pelo castelo o porquê abominara tanto o fato de estar criando sentimentos pelo loiro. Sim ela tinha medo e sim estava assustada porque o que a envolvia quando via ou pensava no enigma que Draco Malfoy se tornara para ela, era diferente e novo, louco e desesperador, torrencial e perturbador. Algo que ela nunca sentira antes. Tudo sobre Draco era uma bagunça enorme e fazia-a ser impulsiva e não pensar em nada direito. Não era nada parecido com que sentia ou sentiu por Ronald. Com o ruivo era doce, equilibrado, era natural e também extremamente confortável e cômodo. Suspirou pensando que qualquer hora explodiria por estar cheia de todo esse turbilhão de emoções. Se antes Malfoy era um total ignorante que não perdia tempo em debocha-la e azucriná-la, agora o garoto parecia fechado e distante, fingia que a castanha não existia e por mais que lá no fundo isso a incomodasse sua lógica dizia que assim era melhor, que tudo aquilo não passara de um equívoco. Um grande equívoco._

 _Virou o corredor escuro da sala precisa e se lembrou de Draco mais uma vez e aquilo fez um arrepio perpassar por todo seu corpo. Maldito Sonserino que bagunçara tudo dentro de si. Sim! Tinha que ser sincera consigo mesma. Ela queria a convivência escassa novamente, as conversas debochadas e até o toque intimo do loiro. A quem ela queria enganar, podia mentir para todos, mas para si mesma era burrice, tinha desenvolvido sentimentos por ele e pronto, não era tão difícil assim aceitar que aquela era a verdade que tentava fugir a dias e aquilo a deixou extremamente triste porque gostar de alguém como Draco Malfoy era quase como cair num abismo sem fim e sem volta. Distraída demais com todos aqueles pensamentos, tropeçou em algo e caiu no chão em um baque surdo._

 _\- Cuidado Granger ou seu rosto vai ficar pior do que já é. – A castanha reconhecera a voz no mesmo instante. Ele parecia estar sentado no escuro corredor e Hermione estava tão absorta em seus devaneios que não fora capaz de observar que Malfoy estava ali sentado, mesmo que a varinha dela, com um fraco lumus, estivesse iluminando o caminho. Meu Deus! Como ela estava distraída! Levantou-se sentindo a ardência nas mãos provavelmente por estarem arranhadas e olhou para o loiro que a analisava meticulosamente ainda sentado no chão com uma perna dobrada e outra esticada a qual provavelmente ela tinha esbarrado. Suspirou cansada e nervosa, definitivamente encontra-lo era muito assustador porque tudo em seu corpo gritava que era verdade, ela gostava dele. O coração acelerado, o frio na barriga a urgência em ficar e ao mesmo tempo querer fugir, ela estava definitivamente perdida por se sentir assim. Retirou tais pensamentos da cabeça e se voltou para o loiro, afinal tinha que fazer seu papel de monitora mesmo que quisesse sair correndo._

 _\- Malfoy você esta fora da cama depois do toque de recolher. – ela constatou burramente, porque falara aquilo? Era obvio que ele estava fazendo o que estava fazendo._

 _\- É mesmo Granger, achei que estivesse na minha cama nas masmorras... – ele disse debochando da constatação dela. Levantou-se e ficou lá a encarando estranhamente, aquela com certeza era uma expressão nova para Hermione no rosto de Malfoy, parecia algo como cansaço, desgosto, curiosidade... Desejo?!Ela não sabia e tão pouco quebraria o silêncio que os envolvia. Podia sim indagar a ele porque a havia beijado, mas sabia que se o fizesse também teria que constatar porque correspondera e porque deixara se envolver e porque ainda estava aqui parada o encarando com curiosidade enquanto devia estar tirando pontos e aplicando detenções. Preferiu ficar calada era mais seguro e menos revelador. Draco dera alguns passos em sua direção e à medida que ele dava Hermione se afastava com passos para trás até que suas costas estancaram na parede. Ela quis dizer algo ou sair correndo, mas o garoto já colocara as mãos em cada lado de seu corpo a prendendo ali._

 _Não houve momento que seus olhos desviaram um do outro enquanto estavam naquela dança de quem seria o mais corajoso para transpor a barreira que os rodeava ou ser covarde para fugir e Hermione pensou por um instante que o sonserino daria as costas e fugiria ou mesmo ela, mas não. O olhar foi quebrado e ele voltou-se para a boca dela que estava ofegante e apertava forte sua saia querendo de alguma forma se livrar da tensão que tomava conta de seu corpo. Ela sentiu Draco abaixar sua cabeça e beijar a base do seu pescoço e aquilo a fez estremecer e morder o lábio inferior fortemente. Ele subiu os beijos pelo seu pescoço até a sua orelha._

 _\- O que você fez comigo?! – o sussurro forte e rouco do loiro chegou à base do seu ouvido e ela mais uma vez estremeceu. O loiro continuou seus beijos até a base do seu queixo e logo capturou os seus lábios perpassando a língua por eles e os sugando lentamente como se pedisse passagem para Hermione. Podia estar doida ou louca, porém deixou com que o sonserino aprofundasse mais o beijo entreabrindo os lábios, sentindo assim o contato quente de sua língua sobre a dela. Estava embriagada naquele estado de torpor e magia que a envolvia quando o sonserino a beijava. Ficaram ali o que pareceu serem horas e Hermione que antes segurava fortemente a saia tinha as mãos soltas ao lado, Draco segurava fortemente sua cintura a trazendo-a para mais perto de si e alternando os beijos entre seus pescoço e boca fazendo uma sensação de prazer apoderar-se da castanha. Algo na mente da grifinória dizia que aquilo era errado e que precisava se afastar, mas era algo tão fraco que mais parecia um sussurro longínquo, afinal porque seria já que ela amava a sensação de estar ali totalmente entregue e inebriada por aquele sentimento que só crescia mais em seu interior. Assim em um último sinal de rendição total ela colocou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço do sonserino afinal Hermione já estava ali não estava?! Embriagada por aquele momento e não querendo acabar com aquele contato gostoso de modo algum._

 _Os toques e o modo como Draco a beijava fazia com que tímidos e manhosos gemidos saíssem de sua boca e ele a respondia grudando mais seus corpos e a abraçando mais forte como se quisesse se fundir a castanha. Porém aqueles gestos fez com que Hermione sentisse a ereção do loiro a assustando em demasiado e ela quis quebrar o contato e fugir, no entanto Draco a apertara mais contra si e sussurrara em seu ouvido._

 _\- Você não vai fugir! – Não é como se ela realmente quisesse. Ela estava totalmente envolvida naquele momento gostoso e amava o jeito como o loiro se mostrava totalmente interessado em estar ali a acariciando, beijando e tocando nela, é como se ali ele se permitisse despojar de tudo àquilo que foi ensinado e desse lugar a outra coisa que a castanha não sabia o que. Draco era um enorme enigma e ela nunca tinha certeza do que ele realmente era ou realmente sentia e aquilo a fascinava por querer que com ela fosse diferente e ele se permitisse ser ele, seja lá quem o sonserino fosse. O loiro a tirara dos seus devaneios quando a pegou no colo e Hermione pode escutar uma porta se materializando na parede o que era com certeza a sala precisa. Pareceu-lhe estranho em um primeiro momento estar assim nos braços do loiro e seu primeiro instinto foram tentar se livrar daquela posição, porém ele não a deixou em paz um segundo sempre a beijando e acariciando fazendo com que de algum modo ela relaxasse e estivesse entregue novamente naquele momento. Hermione pode ver uma expressão diferente no rosto dele algo quase como carinho o que era também sentido em seus toques suaves e calmos. Ao mesmo tempo em que algo quente e que a deixava eufórica a preencheu quando constatou aquilo, ela não pode deixar de pensar no por que o loiro estar agindo assim com ela. Tirou tais pensamentos da cabeça logo que se sentiu ser deitada na cama e Draco passar a beijar todas as regiões expostas de seu corpo. Permitiu-se mergulhar naquele mar de prazer que lhe proporcionava aqueles toques. Draco parecia concentrado demais em sua pele, tendo uma avidez por estar mais próximos e juntos do que um dia Hermione sonhara que poderia estar do sonserino. Ele desabotoara cada parte de sua blusa com calma, concentrado demais nos botões para que a castanha pudesse ver seus olhos. Quando a retirara completamente e a castanha ficara só de sutiã Draco finalmente focalizou os olhos ambares de Hermione parando por um momento e retirando as mãos do corpo dela. Hermione pareceu cair em si e perceber que estava ali daquela maneira com Draco Malfoy e que por mais que quisesse fazer parte da vida do loiro e querer que ele confiasse nela e gostar de verdade dele aquilo era pesado demais, íntimo demais. Arrastou suas pernas pela cama com o intuito de sair dali, porém o sonserino segurou em seu braço em um aperto fraco._

 _-Disse que não ia fugir! – Ele dissera em um sorriso diferente, que parecia verdadeiro para Hermione._

 _\- Por quê? – a voz da castanha saíra baixa, rouca e arranhando sua garganta. Draco chegou mais perto abaixando a alça de seu sutiã e beijando seu ombro._

 _\- Não faça perguntas que também não quer responder, Hermione! – Seu nome saíra forte e poderoso na voz de Draco e ela só pode concordar não com o que ele falara, mas com o fato de que lá no fundo ela não queria saber o porquê Malfoy estava ali se permitindo com ela, talvez e só talvez tivesse medo da resposta. Mas aquilo não fora concluído em sua cabeça, pois Draco soltara o feixe de seu sutiã e a passara a acariciar seus seios, os segurando e acalentando em suas mãos fazendo com que Hermione soltasse um forte gemido e deixasse a razão de lado. Ele fazia tudo com uma calma quase gostosa como se não houvesse pressa para estar ali para fazer com que ela fosse dele. E Meu Deus ela estava mesmo se entregando ao loiro! Sua linha de raciocínio fora cortada novamente, quando ele beijara toda a região da barriga até a base do seu ventre fazendo suspiros saírem da boca já vermelha de Hermione e todo seu corpo estremecer. Ela estava tão entregue e envolvida naquele momento e aquilo a fazia sentir uma felicidade boba que subia todo seu corpo e um nervosismo enorme por estar naquele estado com ele que duvidava que fosse mesmo ela, Hermione Granger. Percebeu Draco retirando sua camisa e calça ficando somente de cueca e quando ele fora tirar a saia da garota Hermione parecera sair do estado de torpor que estava e segurou a mão direita do garoto. Ele a olhou firme e forte e ela encarou de volta pensando se faria mesmo aquilo e se entregaria ao loiro a sua frente, ao homem que causara um turbilhão de emoções em si. Ela queria sim mais tinha medo, do amanhã e do depois. Voltou seus olhos para o garoto em sua frente que humedecia os lábios, ele tinha uma expressão diferente parecia um pouco desanuviado mais havia um carinho ali. E talvez aquele ato fizesse com que ele enxergasse o quanto o seu preconceito era infundado. Mas quem Hermione queria enganar ela queria ser dele, queria poder carregar um pedacinho dele com ela. Não, ela não poderia ter deixado se envolver naquilo e desenvolver sentimentos, mas acontecera e agora ela esta ali quase nua na frente do garoto que tinha sentimentos torrenciais. E então vagarosamente retirou sua mão da dele como se desce permissão para que ele continuasse. Ele a olhou curioso_

 _\- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou em um sussurro baixo. Ela não tinha certeza nenhuma, mas assentiu porque algo a dizia que ela estava fazendo algo que faria olhar as coisas um pouco diferentes e então se entregou sendo preenchida por Draco que fora paciente e carinhoso. Doera sim e ela estava tão cansada e esgotada que se aconchegou no corpo do sonserino e ficou lá aproveitando os braços quentes e aconchegantes do loiro se aninhando mais a ele. Draco beijava o topo de sua testa e fazia leves carinhos perpassando sua mão pelas suas curvas._

 _\- Durma Hermione, amanha será um longo dia. - ele sussurrara em seu ouvido e ela não pode deixar de sorrir por ouvir seu primeiro nome sair da voz forte e grossa e logo fechara os olhos e adormecera._  
 _Quando a castanha acordou, sentou-se bruscamente olhando em volta do quarto. Sim, a razão voltara para o seu corpo e ela só poderia pensar em como tinha deixado que aquele ato se concretizasse. Fora louca, impulsiva e irracional. Adjetivos que ela nunca achou que a descreveriam. Draco bagunçava toda sua vida e lógica, ela não pode conter um tímido sorriso quando se lembrara do loiro, mas se repudiou por isso, não podia ficar agindo como uma boba apaixonada e cega. Ainda parecia ser muito cedo pela pouca luz no ambiente, talvez fossem cinco da manhã. Apertou o lençol fortemente contra a base do seu pescoço para tampar a sua nudez exposta e começou a olhar em volta. Havia duas camas em madeira negra com colchas verdes, um pequeno armário do lado de cada cama e uma grande estante com duas poltronas em cor também verde. Aquilo não era a sala precisa com toda certeza. Quando olhou com atenção melhor para a região da estante com as poltronas percebeu que Draco estava lá todo de preto com uma postura elegante e altiva, rodando sua varinha nas mãos e com a dela na outra. Quis sorrir para ele, porém a pose do garoto era endurecida e a expressão fria e impenetrável. Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficara lá o olhando talvez segundos ou minutos? Mas ele logo quebrou o contato abaixou a cabeça e a sacudiu rindo baixo e cínico. Hermione começara a ter medo daquele comportamento e não hesitara mais em quebrar o silêncio._

 _\- Porque esta com minha varinha? – a voz dela saíra rouca, arranhando a garganta. Malfoy levantara a cabeça bruscamente a olhando com um olhar muito habitual a ela que fizera parte do loiro por muitos anos. Era cínico e superior._

 _\- Como você é inocente Granger. – Ele respondeu olhando para ela com um sorriso de escarnio e uma face divertida. Hermione não pode conter o arregalar de seus olhos e a linha fina que formara no lugar de sua boca. Aquele tom, aquele olhar, aquela posse eram totalmente maldosas. Teve medo de que suas suspeitas mais íntimas e profundas se concretizassem ali._

 _\- Você achou mesmo que alguém como eu, da minha posição olharia de um modo diferente para uma sangue-ruim imunda como você? – As mãos de Hermione tremeram e ela apertara ainda mais o lençol contra si. Não, não e não! Era tudo que a mente da castanha gritava com aquelas palavras, mas ela não se mexera nem um milímetro e não verbalizara nada estava estática e horrorizada demais para tal. Draco levantara chegando mais perto e a olhando de cima com aquela expressão de nojo e superioridade._

 _\- Responda! – Ele falara alto, fazendo a garota estremecer. Mas Hermione era orgulhosa demais para dar qualquer gostinho aquele maldito e permanecera totalmente muda e quieta. Por mais que quisesse se derramar em lágrimas e por mais que seu coração estivesse tão despedaçado que o sentia como um pó em meio a uma ventania se desfazendo aos poucos não desmoronaria, podia não entender ao certo porque ele falara aquilo e porque estava agindo daquela maneira, talvez ela não quisesse acreditar que ele era o monstro que Harry sempre pintara._

 _\- Nunca houve colar Granger, eu o tirei de você com um feitiço muito simples e como a boa grifinória que você é. Acertei pensando que se eu por acaso devolvesse algo tão valiosa para você certamente confiaria em mim. Eu acertei não? – Ele perguntara cinicamente e rindo posteriormente. Inocente! Burra! Por que ela não ouvira Harry! Monstro! Sua mente gritava dentro de si, mas ela não iria desmoronar na frente dele, não iria desmoronar. Engula o choro Hermione a castanha repetia mentalmente, não deixaria que ele visse que ela estava despedaçada por dentro e se sentindo a pessoa mais traída do mundo._

 _\- E como você pode ser tão burra ao ponto de acreditar que meu interesse por armários sumidouros era somente curiosidade- ele soltara uma risada maldosa – Eu o filho de um comensal! – ele dera uma pausa tirando o blazer e levantando a manga de sua camisa negra. Então Hermione não pode mais se conter estava lá estampado na cara dela a marca negra. Ela não pode impedir que uma única lágrima caísse de seus olhos. Porque não acreditara em Harry e porque confiara naquele maldito? Draco olhava a marca fixamente e depois a olhou de novo com um olhar neutro e frio._

 _\- Sabe Granger o mestre me deu uma importante missão. Eu vou te contar porque afinal você foi crucial no meu plano para completa-la, é mais que justo você saber!- Hermione arregalara os olhos novamente e apertara o lençol mais ainda, em que mais Draco a enganara? -Preciso matar Dumblodore e colocar alguns comensais aqui dentro de Hogwarts. Uma missão que ele confiou a mim. - ele fez uma pausa olhando para o chão e voltando-se rapidamente para ela - Se eu tive participação no incidente de Katia?- ele riu balançando a cabeça – Claro que sim! Foi muito fácil te enganar e agora eu só posso agradecer por ter-me trago a solução para trazer comensais da morte para dentro dessa escola! Obrigada Granger, eu não conseguiria sozinho arrumar o armário sumidouro que está na sala precisa – Meu Deus! Então foi por isso que ele estava tão interessado naquele assunto e ela ajudara um comensal, mesmo que inconscientemente e isso a fez se encher de culpa. Ela queria dizer algo, mas nesse momento ela só pensava em como Draco era um monstro por arrasta-la para seu plano sujo e nojento. Queria poder gritar e mata-lo mais sentia que se mexesse um centímetro todas as lágrimas seguradas iriam sair em uma explosão e ela não daria o gostinho aquele doente de vê-la chorando e sofrendo por ele_

 _– A conversa está ótima Granger e gostaria de contar todos os nuances do meu plano, mas agora preciso terminar minha tarefa e matar aquele velho! – Draco se levantou e Hermione ficou lá estática o olhando com todo seu corpo tremendo e fazendo uma força sobre-humana para que as lágrimas não alcançassem seu rosto. Mas ela não deixaria que ela saísse assim, por mais desarmada, machucada, dilacerada que estivesse ela ainda tinha seu orgulho e ia usa-lo a seu favor.-Boa sorte para tentar sair daqui e não ouse estragar nada do meu dormitório. – Mas Draco estancou com a mão na maçaneta da porta ouvindo o barulho de palmas vindo de Hermione. Quando se virou ela estava de pé e nua o olhando com uma expressão de completo nojo e desgosto, as palmas ritmadas ecoaram pelo quarto e ela disse às palavras que ficariam gravadas nela e nele._

 _\- Parabéns Malfoy! Agiu como um verdadeiro monstro, você e Voldemort formam uma bela dupla, talvez a dupla perfeita – embora ela tivesse medo que a voz saísse chorosa, acabara saindo cínica e forte, e aquilo deu forças para Hermione encara-lo. Não iria deixar que ele visse o sofrimento que sentia moer todo seu corpo. Mas as lágrimas se fizeram presentes em seu rosto, a castanha não pode conter. Pode ver a postura de Malfoy vacilar por alguns segundos e seu olhar arregalar. E então se virou bruscamente e bateu a porta com força a trancando por fora. É claro que ele não deixaria Hermione livre, mas ela não pensara nisso, pois seu corpo se encolhera em uma posição sôfrega e a castanha começara a chorar alto o bastante para que toda sonserina ouvisse. Fora, porém um choro silencioso para o resto do mundo, porque Draco jamais seria burro de não colocar um abbafiato ali e dificultar de todas as formas a fuga de Hermione. Mas a castanha não prestara a mínima atenção em nada daquilo e tão pouco queria sair dali, se sentia destruída de forma que ela nunca imaginou se sentir._

 _Hermione sempre fora forte e racional. Sempre! Mas ali tudo aquilo se esvaiu e pareceu serem características que não lhe pertenciam mais. Meras palavras bobas jogadas ao vento, pois ela sofria, mais sofria tanto que era doloroso estar dentro de si. Como fora burra de acreditar nele. Por que ele fizera isso com ela? A castanha só acreditara nele e dera a ele um voto de confiança. Ela sentia como se fosse se esvair e morrer a qualquer momento. Por quê? Ela se indagava. Por que ela se entregara e se deixara envolver? Fingir para Malfoy com certeza era muito fácil mais para ela não. Ela acreditara sim nele e que havia algo que podia ser salvo ali e aquilo a destruía. O choro alto e sôfrego preenchia o quarto e ela não queria levantar-se e nem arranjar um jeito de sair dali porque tudo em si doía porque tinha vergonha de sua fraqueza, de sua inocência e de seus sentimentos pelo loiro. Compactuara com ele e se Malfoy fosse bem sucedido em matar Dumblodore ela também seria cumplice do assassinato do maior bruxo da história. Deus! Como ela queria somente poder desaparecer naquele momento e nunca mais lembrar daquilo. AH que maravilha que seria se ela pudesse ter seu vira-tempo e voltar para quando ela começara tudo aquilo. Mas será que ela mudaria, será que deixaria de acreditar que Malfoy tinha algo de bom dentro dele. Eram com certeza pensamentos inúteis. Levantou a cabeça passando os olhos pelo quarto e com a visão embaçada pode enxergar um frasco de vidro adornado com um liquido azul dentro. Pareceu-lhe poção do sono e sem pensar duas vezes ela abrira o recipiente e ingerira todo conteúdo. Estava sendo fraca, covarde, e nada racional, mas nada na vida havia a preparado para aquela dor. Uma dor que lhe corroía tanto que não se importava em dormir. E aconchegando-se na cama que acordara e cobrindo sua nudez caíra em um sono profundo, sem Draco, traições ou enganações porque ela só queria esquecer tudo aquilo._

 _Hermione acordara com algo mexendo freneticamente na porta. Estava tudo escuro e frio fazendo com que a castanha ponderasse que provavelmente já era noite. A poção com certeza fizera com que ela dormisse o dia todo sem interrupções algumas, suspirou vendo que a porta fora aberta e a luz acendida, ela por um minuto pensou ser Draco, mas quando sua visão embasada a permitiu focalizar quem estava na sua frente pode ver Blaise Zabine. Assustara-se prendendo o cobertor perto de seu pescoço para cobrir a sua nudez e se sentara na cama._

 _\- Hey Granger se acalme, não vou te fazer mal. Só estou fazendo um favor ao Draco – ele disse olhando firme e forte para ela. Tinha em suas mãos o que lhe pareceu serem roupas e uma varinha por cima delas. Mas Hermione aprendera a pouco que não deveria confiar em sonserino nenhum, aquela lembrança fez seu coração doer. O garoto chegou mais perto e a castanha fez menção de levantar para se afastar do moreno._

 _\- Não chegue perto de mim! Não quero nada relacionado aquele Maldito! – Hermione disse ríspida e forte. Blaise dera os ombros._

 _\- Olha Granger, não estou nem ai para o que aconteceu entre você e Draco. Estou aqui fazendo um favor que o próprio me pediu. Como ele já está sabe-se Deus onde, depois de todo alvoroço nesse castelo, o feitiço que ele colocou envolta do nosso quarto e que te prendia se desfez e eu vim entregar suas roupas e varinha. – Ele colocara o que estava em sua mão em cima da cama, Hermione ao analisa-las contatou que realmente era sua varinha e suas roupas. Olhou estranho para o Moreno na sua frente que devolvia o olhar com amenidade como se aquilo que ele estava fazendo fosse extremamente casual e corriqueiro. Meu Deus! A cabeça de Hermione estava uma bagunça tão grande. O que ele estava fazendo ali? E por que raios Draco pediria para ele devolver suas roupas e varinha?_

 _\- Por que esta me ajudando? – A castanha perguntou amenizando sua postura defensiva. O garoto rodara os olhos como se a grifinória fosse realmente idiota._

 _\- Não estou te ajudando. Estou fazendo um favor para um aliado..._

 _\- Draco pediu para que fizesse isso? – ela indagou confusa já se arrependendo por ter dito o primeiro nome. Deus! Ela não entendia nada daquele homem! Blaise assentiu a olhando estranho. Mas ele logo voltara a pose casual e a face amena e calma._

 _\- Olha se quiser tomar banho fique a vontade, pegue a toalha de Draco que está ai do lado. – ele riu debochado como se estivesse fazendo uma enorme piada. – Acho melhor você se apressar, seus amigos grifinórios podem precisar de você!_

 _\- O que aconteceu? Dumblodore foi mesmo morto? – ela já emendara aflita para o garoto que parecia estar sendo gentil com ela. Hermione não queria cair naquela de irmandade, já aprendera com Draco uma vez e não seria boba novamente, pois certamente Zabine tinha algum jogo por trás daquilo tudo, mas ela ainda era Hermione Granger e o modo como Blaise estava a tratando a desarmara um pouco._

 _\- Sim ele foi. - ele disse já com as costas viradas se encaminhando para a porta a fim de sair. Porém ele parou olhando-a pelo ombro. – Posso ser bom em fazer favores Granger, mas sou melhor ainda em cobra-los! E eu irei cobrar o seu alguma hora._

 _Hermione ao ouvir a porta sendo fechada se sentou novamente na cama desnorteada. Draco havia matado Dumblodore e ela o ajudara indiretamente. Deus! Queria muito voltar a chorar e dormir por toda a eternidade, mas tirou aquele pensamento logo da sua cabeça, não podia ser fraca porque seus amigos precisavam dela. Sim fora enganada e ajudara Draco, mas não é como se ela realmente fosse culpada de algo. E com aquele pensamento rumara para o banheiro e tomara um banho rápido, em seguida colocara a roupa, pegara a varinha e finalmente pode deixar aquele quarto sombrio para trás. Ela podia não entender o que Blaise Zabine fora fazer ali e porque entregara suas roupas e sua varinha e tão pouco queria parar para pensar naquilo. Precisava achar Harry e Ronald e tomar uma poção anticoncepcional urgente. E com tais pensamentos rumara direto para o salão principal. Provavelmente os alunos estariam lá._

 _À Medida que Hermione avançava ela pode ver o caos pelo castelo. Pessoas corriam por todos os lados, outras choravam muito sendo amparados pelos amigos. Hermione quis chorar também, mas julgara já ter feito isso demais para um dia inteiro, porém isso não impediu que uma enorme tristeza se instalasse em seu peito afinal o maior bruxo de todos os tempos estava morto, o homem sorridente que lutara sempre pelo lado da luz. Era quase que inacreditável que houvesse acontecido. Perguntava-se enquanto seguia seu caminho como Draco havia conseguido derrota-lo sendo ele quem era, mas ela podia ter essas respostas mais tarde precisava mesmo era achar os amigos e ter a certeza de que estavam bem._

 _Quando ela entrara no salão principal pode ver corpos inertes deitados no chão e aquilo fez um bolo subir sua garganta e ela quis realmente chorar. Decidira ali olhando para aquelas pessoas que perderam suas vidas que nunca diria nada sobre ela e Draco e que a partir dali faria o possível e impossível para ganhar aquela maldita guerra não importasse o que tivesse que fazer. Aquilo aliviaria um pouco a culpa por ter acreditado no loiro e ter sido inocente por não perceber o que ele planejara. Deus! Draco era realmente um monstro! Como ele podia viver carregando os pesos daquelas mortes? Aquilo era tudo que ela não queria que ele se tornasse um verdadeiro assassino mesmo que indiretamente. Apertou os olhos fortemente querendo tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça e impedir que recomeçasse a chora e assim olhou em volta analítica procurando os amigos, mas nem sinal de nenhum deles, suspirando rumou para enfermaria. Pedia a Deus que nada de ruim acontecesse com eles porque se não ela jamais se perdoaria. Não demorou que chegasse ao local abarrotado de gente e ao adentrar mais pode ver Lupin sentado em uma cadeira, Harry ao lado de Gina, Rony e mais algumas pessoas rodeando o leito de alguém. O ruivo a avistara de longe e veio correndo ao seu encontro._

 _\- Hermione! Por onde você esteve? Sumiu o dia todo achei, achei que você estivesse... – Ele não concluirá a frase, pois Gina dera um forte abraço nela já um pouco chorosa. Como amava a amiga!_

 _\- Eu achei que algo horrível havia acontecido com você Mione. Meu Deus! Que bom que está bem! – Hermione não pode mais conter as lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos. Pode ver Harry atrás com uma expressão de mínima felicidade olhando para ela. Mas sabia que o amigo devia estar sofrendo mais que todos ali._

 _\- Eu tomei uma poção do sono e apaguei o dia todo sinto muito. Não havia dormido nada a noite. – Ela disse quando Gina a soltara do abraço. Lupin nem se dignara a olhar, parecia atordoado e sem vida. Ela não o culpava afinal o homem que lhe dera uma chance de ser professor e ter uma vida normal sem carregar o peso de ser um lobisomem. Aquilo fez Hermione entristecer ainda mais afinal era tão injusto que um homem como Dumblodore morresse daquela maneira._

 _\- Então o que ocorreu, parece tudo uma bagunça aqui nos castelo. Ouvi rumores de comensais aqui dentro. Isso é verdade? – indagou Hermione se fazendo de desentendida. Harry se adiantara._

 _\- Dumblodore está morto e havia sim comensais aqui dentro Malfoy os trouxe. Ele era realmente um comensal como havia previsto. – a voz do amigo saíra cansada e sem vida alguma. Harry não merecia nada das coisas que ocorriam com ele. Já perdera tantas pessoas preciosas que ela se perguntava como ele ainda estava ali de pé firme e forte._

 _\- Então Malfoy Matou Dumblodore! – Hermione disse como se quisesse confirmar o que já sabia._

 _\- Não. Era a missão de Malfoy, mas ele não conseguiu concretiza-la. Snape o matou! – A castanha arregalara os olhos para Harry. Ela não acreditava nisso Severo Snape a quem ela tinha sérias suspeitas de ser o príncipe mestiço traiu Dumblodore o único homem na Ordem que confiava plenamente nele. Deus que horror! Mas Draco não matara o ex-diretor e aquilo fez que um peso fosse tirado de seu coração. Afinal talvez Malfoy não fosse o monstro que pensava que fosse embora ainda odioso. Mas aquilo não importava mais. Precisava deixar aquilo para trás._

 _\- Como sabe disso? - Ela indagara o amigo não entendendo. Harry franziu o cenho para ela._

 _\- Onde você estava Hermione? Pensei ter deixado claro o que cada um estava incumbido de fazer. – Aquilo fez se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Se Harry soubesse onde ela esteve tinha certeza que a odiaria por muito tempo. -Eu fui com Dumblodore em busca da horcruxe não se lembra de que lhe falei! Quando voltamos eu estava lá com ele o tempo todo. - Ela assentira se lembrando daquilo vagamente. A castanha suspirou e voltou seus olhos para o leito vendo Gui weasley com ferimentos horríveis em seu rosto. Hermione não pode conter a exclamação de horror._

 _\- Quem fez isso com Gui? - Lupin que ainda parecia ter o olhar distante e machucado respondera automaticamente._

 _\- Greyback!_

 _\- Deus! Malfoy é um monstro como ele pode trazer essas pessoas nojentas para cá._

 _\- Ele não sabia quem entraria aqui no castelo – emendou Harry mais uma vez ainda com aquele olhar apático._

 _\- Você estava lá Harry? Viu tudo?- Quem indagara isso fora a professora Mcgonagol que parecia estar ali já fazia algum tempo._

 _\- Sim! Malfoy contou a Dumblodore como arquitetara tudo para trazer os comensais para dentro do castelo e como tivera a ver com o incidente de Katia e Rony. Eu não pude fazer nada, Dumblodore me imobilizou. Acho que sabia que seria emboscado. – A amargura na voz de Harry era tanta que Hermione queria abraçar o amigo e tirar toda dor dele. Pensava se podia ter feito algo se ao menos houvesse dado ouvidos ao amigo. Mas aqueles eram pensamentos inúteis, o que já ocorrera simplesmente ocorrera e pronto._

 _A conversa protelara-se por mais alguns instantes com a chegada Fleur, senhora Weasley e tonks. As duas primeiras começaram uma pequena briga com a senhora Weasley insinuando que Fleur largaria Gui por ele não estar mais tão inteiro, mas elas se reconciliaram rápido. Depois a discussão voltara-se para Lupin e Tonks que a castanha ficara impressionada pela insistência de Ninfadora em ficar com Remus. O amor era realmente lindo, mas ela não tivera essa sorte. Acabara se apaixonando por um idiota, maldoso e inalcançável! Mas aquilo não podia mais preocupa-la afinal ela tinha uma guerra para vencer e amigos para ajudar! E era somente isso que importava para ela naquele momento._

 _Quando a morte de Dumblodore se espalhou pelo castelo e o ministério veio fazer os devidos procedimentos todas as aulas foram suspensas. O velório do ex-diretor aconteceria ali mesmo e Hermione ouvira falar que Hogsmead já estava amarrotada de gente que viera dar adeus ao diretor. Logo que foram para o jardim se despedir e ouvir a cerimônia ela chorou muito. Chorou pela morte de um grande bruxo, chorou por Draco, pelas mortes que ocorreram e que ocorreriam e pela guerra que estava por vir, pois não importava o que acontecera ou não com ela e o sonserino e se ela o amava ou não. Precisava ajudar Harry, descobrir quem era R.B.A e achar as demais horcruxes para então derrotar Voldemort. Sim! Ela achara uma poção anticoncepcional no estoque empoeirado de Madema pronfrey quando entrara escondida na enfermaria naquela manhã porque agora suas preocupações eram outras e ela iria fazer de tudo para ver Voldemort morto, em Draco ela pensaria depois ou não pensaria mais. Não era como se aquilo importasse agora. Ela pelo menos tentava se convencer disso a todo minuto._


	13. Chapter 13

O barulho do estilhaçar do vidro no chão foi o que fez a castanha voltar para a realidade e sair daquela lembrança dolorida. Suspirou fundo fixando seus olhos no estrago que fizera. Definitivamente, Hermione não iria chorar mais do que já o fizera naquele dia. Tinha certeza que seu rosto deveria estar inchado e vermelho por causa daquela choradeira toda. Assim, segurando as lágrimas focalizou no liquido azul que manchara seu lindo tapete recém-comprado.

\- Droga de lembranças inúteis! – A grifinória esbravejou alto. Querendo arrumar logo aquela bagunça. Pulou um determinado espaço para não correr o risco de cortar os pés descalços e rumou direto para seu quarto onde sua varinha se encontrava. Com toda a certeza um bom feitiço repararia e tiraria aquela bagunça do hall de entrada e ela também poderia ter sua poção de volta, afinal precisava dormir. Com tal pensamento ao pegar sua varinha andara rápido até o local do estrago e com um simples feitiço tudo estava em ordem novamente e seu frasquinho intacto. Aquilo a aliviara porque não tinha certeza se havia outra poção do sono no saquinho e não queria ficar remoendo as lembranças da primeira noite com Draco e de como sentira ódio e raiva de si por se deixar ser enganada. Mesmo sendo tudo passado ainda doía um pouco embora não deveria afinal a guerra estava ganha e Voldemort morto. Porém sabia que a sombra de Draco pairava sobre sua mente e coração. E Sim! Ela se perguntava onde ele podia estar e o que estava fazendo, mas Hermione nesse meio tempo que se passara não se permitira especular sobre isso. Ele jamais quebraria a tradição puro sangue da família por causa dela, deixara isso mais que claro. E doía muito, porém a castanha era forte e decidida e por mais que às vezes a tristeza inevitavelmente tomasse conta dela, erguia a cabeça e seguia em frente. E com tal pensamento tomou todo o conteúdo do frasco que estava em suas mãos e subiu as escadas vagarosamente já sentindo os efeitos da poção há deixando um pouco zonza. Ela ao menos ficava tranquila por saber que uma noite de sono teria.  
Acordou naquela manhã com a luz proveniente da janela batendo em seu rosto. Havia se esquecido de fechar a bendita cortina quando fora dormir e o sol forte agora a acordara. Já perdendo a esperança de voltar para o seu mundo de sonhos colocara a mão para fora das cobertas a fim de pegar o relógio de cabeceira e ver as horas, porém ouviu o abrir da porta e seus olhos direcionaram para lá rapidamente. Era seu pai que trazia um prato com panquecas e um copo com que era provavelmente leite. Ele lhe sorriu.  
\- Bom dia minha filha! – A voz amável dele trouxe calma para Hermione pensando que provavelmente ele resolvera tudo e a castanha não precisava mais se preocupar com conversas conflituosas com sua mãe. Seu pai sempre fora o pacificador do lar, e quando ela e sua mãe brigavam, ele sempre dava um jeito das coisas voltarem ao normal.  
\- Bom dia pai. – Ela disse se sentando na cama e espreguiçando. Seu pai colocou o prato e o leite na mesa de estudo que ficava ao lado da porta. Hermione foi direto para lá. Estava faminta.  
\- Então você já inaugurou a cozinha? – A grifinória soltara amena cortando um pedaço da panqueca e colocando na boca. Como amava a comida do pai.  
\- Sim. Encontrei um pouco de dificuldade em achar os ingredientes e cozinhar tudo, mas no fim deu tudo certo. – Richard sorriu para a filha, orgulhoso de ter conseguido se virar na cozinha da filha, mas um ar de curiosidade tomou seu rosto rapidamente. – Sabe filha, uma coisa que me deixou intrigado foi o porquê de você ter comprado fogão e geladeira trouxas e não utensílios bruxos. Seria fascinante saber como os bruxos lidam com isso. – Seu pai falava enquanto sentava na cama. Hermione quis rir, é claro que ele ficaria curioso sobre isso.  
\- Achei que ficaria melhor assim, já estamos acostumados com eles. Mas os bruxos não tem eletrodoméstico pai. Há um fogareiro simples feito por elfos e a geladeira deles é um tipo de cômodo na casa pequeno, como uma dispensa com feitiços de resfriamento muito duradouros. Acho que é necessário renovar os tais feitiços de seis em seis meses, mas quem cuida disso nas famílias bruxas são os elfos, na maioria das vezes.  
\- Fascinante como eles lidam com as coisas cotidianas com magia. - Hermione riu. Era realmente fascinante mesmo. A garota voltara para seu delicioso prato e para seu leite quentinho enquanto seu pai parecia estar quieto na cama. Passaram-se alguns minutos onde o silêncio perdurara com a castanha comendo avidamente, a castanha bem sabia que ele estava arrumando um jeito de começar uma conversa séria. Queria não ter que conversar sobre nada daquilo depois daquela dolorosa lembrança, mas tinha que enfrentar o assunto de cabeça erguida. Ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio quando viu seu pai com o olhar perdido.  
\- Que horas são? - Seu pai pareceu sair de seu estado de torpor e olhou no reloginho da cabeceira da cama.  
\- Meio - dia.  
\- Deus do céu! Dormi demais! – Seu pai riu concordando.  
\- Hermione, não quero que você se desestabilize como ontem. Mas temos que conversar sobre como as coisas serão daqui para frente. – Hermione assentiu olhando para o pai e suspirando cansada.  
\- Onde está a mamãe?  
\- Achamos uma portinha no jardim que dava para um beco e posteriormente para uma rua pouco movimentada de Paris. Ela foi andar pela cidade. Sabe como sua mãe é cabeça dura, mas ela ama você minha filha. – Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e ela desviou a visão de seu pai. Sim, ela sabia! Mas duvidava muito que ela fosse voltar a falar com ela normalmente tão cedo. Ela percebeu seu pai vindo em sua direção, ajoelhando na sua altura e levantando seu rosto fazendo-a olha-lo.  
\- Eu pensei muito essa noite e conversei com sua mãe. Sua mãe errou ao falar em aborto porque percebi pela sua reação ontem que você já ama essas crianças e sei o quão forte você é para lutar para que eles tenham a melhor vida possível. – A castanha já chorava com tais palavras do pai. – Você errou minha filha e te conheço bem para saber que não importa o quanto eu insista para você me contar sobre o pai dessas crianças você não vai contar, não estou certo? – A castanha balançou a cabeça para o pai. E ele suspirou abaixando a cabeça, porém a levantou rapidamente olhando para a filha.  
\- Mas apesar de qualquer coisa nos a amamos muito e não vamos te abandonar, minha filha, jamais! Decidimos que se você quer mesmo isso vamos te apoiar e ajudar. – Hermione arregalou os olhos e pulou nos braços do pai.  
\- Eu sinto por ter decepcionado vocês, mas meu coração fica em paz e agradecido muito por vocês me apoiarem papai. Eu amo vocês tanto, tanto!  
Quando o abraço foi desfeito a castanha percebeu os olhos de seu pai marejados, e com uma desculpa de que precisava fazer o almoço saiu rápido do quarto. Sabia que ele não gostava de chorar na frente dela e de ninguém. E com um sorriso enorme Hermione se jogou na cama, tinha certeza que por mais bravos e decepcionados que eles estivessem jamais a abandonariam sozinha, não podia dizer que teve medo por um minuto de ficar ali na França sozinha, mas seu pai aliviara seu coração e ela não podia estar mais feliz, embora soubesse que sua mãe não seria tão fácil de lidar quanto seu pai, mas ela precisava continuar em frente e lutando pelos filhos! Depois de ter trocado de roupa e recebido à carta de Harry em resposta a última que mandara na qual ele rapidamente desculpava pela demora e contava a Hermione que capturar os adeptos de Voldemort ainda fugitivos não estava sendo nada fácil, ela descera rapidamente para a biblioteca para pegar pergaminho e tinta para responder o amigo. Porém algo a fizera parar seu caminho no fim da escada. Sua mãe gritara em alto e bom som o nome do pai na cozinha. A castanha feliz pela conversa com o pai rumou para lá.  
\- Eu não acredito que disse isso para Hermione, Richard! - A grifinória estancou na hora quando ouviu aquilo.  
\- Nós conversamos sobre isso hoje de manhã e concordamos em apoia-la.  
\- É claro que vou apoia-la, é minha filha e eu a amo. Jamais forçaria ela abortar. Mas agora ela vai achar que está tudo bem ficar grávida aos dezessete anos.  
\- Já chega Jane! – seu pai disse com a voz dura e alta, Hermione não podia vê-los de onde estava - Quantos anos vocês acha que Hermione tem? Cinco? Ela sabe que errou, mas sempre se mostrou responsável em tudo. Sabe disso! Por que esta agindo assim? Parece querer puni-la ainda mais. Já basta uma gravidez precoce sem apoio paterno que ela vai ter que enfrentar.  
\- Não sei, eu só não queria que ela tivesse esse tipo de futuro. Mas você está certo! Eu só estou exagerando e sendo cabeça dura. Hermione sempre foi exemplar e responsável. Algo deve realmente ter acontecido, Richard, para que ela deixasse ser tão imprudente. – A voz de sua mãe saiu cansada e amena. Embora aquilo tenha acalmado o coração da castanha sua mãe estava certa em uma coisa: Algo realmente acontecera, ela se apaixonara por uma pessoa tão improvável que a fazia ter ações imprevisíveis e impensadas. No entanto não queria pensar naquilo agora, então tratou de sair logo dali para que seus pais não percebessem que ela escutava atrás da porta. Não queria dar mais motivos para que eles ficassem bravos, sabia o quanto eles reprovavam esse tipo de atitude.  
Quando seu pai veio chamar para almoçar, ela estava acabando a carta que mandaria para os amigos. Pedira alguns minutos ao pai e depois de despachar a carta descera as escadas para a cozinha. Sua mãe estava sentada ao lado do marido assim que ela se acomodara na mesa.  
\- Antes de almoçar Hermione... - Jane disse a olhando com um olhar mais calmo e brando. – Precisamos conversar algumas coisas. – A castanha assentiu e sua mãe continuou – Quero te pedir desculpas pela minha explosão de ontem, embora esteja ainda decepcionada não podia ter falado daquele jeito. E bem, eu e seu pai conversamos sobre voltar ou não para a Inglaterra e decidimos que não vale a pena tentar reestruturar tudo depois desse tempo todo e que não a deixaríamos aqui sozinha e grávida e, portanto vamos tentar atuar aqui como dentistas e te ajudar. Mas eu quero saber quem é o pai dessa criança Hermione e não adianta vir com aquele papo de que não vai contar porque é complicado. Quero saber por que abomina a ideia de voltar para Inglaterra e por que Harry e Ronald não sabem sobre isso. - a castanha suspirou.  
\- É inútil querer ou não saber quem é. Isso não mudaria nada e sobre Harry e Ronald, eu não contei por que eles não me deixariam em paz até saber quem é o pai e quando soubessem com certeza ficariam sem falar comigo por meses! Sei disso os conheço bem demais...  
\- Por que ele não esta aqui minha filha e por qual razão todo esse medo sobre o pai dessas crianças? Ele não sabe ou morreu na guerra? – Seu pai emendou ignorando sua fala, já sua mãe a olhava brava. Hermione realmente não queria contar, por tantos motivos. Mas seus pais mereciam saber de tudo, embora ela soubesse que para eles seria estranho, pois se lembrassem de Draco o associariam a raiva e ignorância que ela sempre adicionava quando falava dele. Seria até engraçado.  
\- Ele não sabe. – Ela começou, se preparando para contar tudo de uma vez, mas sua mãe interrompeu-a.  
\- Por que Hermione? – Jane disse brava. A castanha suspirou olhando para seus pais.  
\- Mãe, eu realmente não vejo o porquê contar a vocês, mas sei também que você não me deixará em paz até saber, então eu vou contar tudo logo de uma vez. Ele se chama Draco Malfoy, eu já falei dele para vocês uma ou duas vezes sobre ele sempre me insultar por causa da minha origem trouxa. – Hermione percebeu a surpresa na face de seus pais, provavelmente se perguntando o porquê dela ter se envolvido com alguém que a desprezava. A verdade era que nem mesmo ela entendia. – Bem, aconteceram muitas coisas e nós acabamos nos aproximando no sexto ano, e quando a guerra estourou houve um incidente que nos fez encontrar e ele salvou a mim e meus amigos e acabou acontecendo. Com toda a guerra correndo e com todos os problemas de Harry acabei não tomando nenhuma poção de prevenção e engravidei. Mas somos de lados opostos e tem todo o preconceito dele então achei melhor criar meus filhos, sozinha. Talvez um dia eu conte a ele, não sei. – Seu pai e sua mãe a olhavam como se quisessem saber mais detalhes – Não adianta, esse é o máximo que vou contar a vocês! Agradeço muito por me apoiarem e ficarem aqui comigo mais eu realmente gostaria de não ficar tocando nos pormenores desse assunto. – Já bastava ficar se lembrando de Draco o tempo todo ela emendou mentalmente. Afinal para Jane e Richard o preconceito contra trouxas era algo infundado e distante, eles não entendiam de fato e nunca sofreram aquilo ou viram de perto, apesar dela sempre falar sobre o que moveu Voldemort foi também o preconceito.  
Seus pais assentiram e voltaram para o seus pratos a fim de apreciar a comida e Hermione ficou grata por eles não insistirem mais. Demorou algumas semanas para que sua mãe voltasse a tratar ela na normalidade de sempre. Mas apesar de sua frieza, ela e seu pai acompanharam-na no medibruxo e seu pai deu bastante apoio para ela estudar e entrar naquela profissão depois de ver as coisas que Raul vez nela com magia, ele achou fascinante e ficou falando daquilo uma semana inteira. Eles acabaram começando a trabalhar em um consultório que adquiriram nas proximidades do forte Valois e venderam a casa da Inglaterra. Logo depois que seus pais começaram a trabalhar, Hermione começara a frequentar as aulas e tudo parecia estar caminhando para ficar bem.  
Cinco Meses depois...  
Era a quarta vez que se sentava naquela cadeira no consultório de Raul Auvegner que depois da extensa convivência descobrira ser pai de Oliver. Sua mamãe extremamente empolgada estava ao seu lado sorridente, esperando que o medibruxo chegasse a sua sala. A enfermeira dissera à castanha que ele estava em algum procedimento extremamente complicado e por isso o atraso. Jane soltara um muxoxo quando ouvira aquilo da enfermeira e Hermione quis rir dela que sempre parecia muito ansiosa para ter alguma notícia dos netos. A castanha sabia que com o tempo sua mãe se encantou pelos futuros netos e ela pode ver isso quando Jane via as imagens que Raul fazia dos bebês e enchia os olhos de lágrimas. Sua mãe se empolgara tanto que depois de descobriram o sexo das crianças que alias eram dois meninos, ela saíra comprando todo artigo que via tanto em Bougxton quanto em Paris. E sim seus pais andavam para lá e para cá no bairro bruxo e passaram até a vestir como os bruxos quando iam fazer isso para que pudessem se misturar da melhor forma possível. Seu pai amava aquele bairro e Hermione tinha a impressão que ele conhecia todos os cantinhos dele.  
\- Será que ele vai demorar muito? – Sua mãe soltara enquanto as duas estavam lá esperando sentadas.  
\- Acho que não. – Logo que Hermione terminara de falar o medibruxo idoso entrara pela porta. Aquela seria uma consulta rotineira, onde ele veria os bebês e escutaria os batimentos cardíacos e perguntaria a Hermione se estava tudo bem e depois receitaria poções úteis.  
\- Bem senhoritas me perdoem a demora, mas estava cuidado de um parto com complicações. – Ele sorrira para ambas se sentando na cadeira de sua mesa. Quando Raul separou a fixa de Hermione e abriu a boca para começar a fazer as perguntas para ela, um patrono entrou na sala e ela pode ouvir a voz de sua vizinha sair daquela massa branca.  
\- Hermione esconda a barriga antes de vir para casa. Há visitas te esperando. – A mensagem era curta, e isso era óbvio por vir de um patrono. Porém tal aviso a deixou com um pouco de medo afinal às únicas pessoas que sabiam que ela morava ali era Harry e Ronald e ela nunca contara a eles sobre a gravidez, provavelmente eram eles e seu pai discretamente dera um jeito de pedir a vizinha para dar um jeito de avisa-la. Sorriu sem graça para Raul que a olhava intrigado. É claro que Marcelle sua vizinha que virara uma grande amiga não seria nada discreta, afinal não era atoa que ela escrevia a coluna de fofocas do jornal bruxo local e seu marido fosse um jogar de quadribol atuante na seleção francesa, ela gostava dos holofotes. Sua amiga loiríssima e tipicamente francesa era espevitada e um tanto engraçada, andava sempre na moda e arrastava Hermione para umas comprinhas no centro sempre que conseguia. Não era o tipo de pessoas que costumava andar, porém a loira lembrava tanto Gina e sempre estava lá para ela que a castanha passara a considerar como verdadeira amiga. Com o tempo ela fora adentrando em sua família ficando amiga tanto de seu pai como de sua mãe. Era muito frequente Marcelle e o marido jantarem em sua casa, afinal Arthur o jogador de quadribol galante era tão amante de trouxas quanto o Senhor Weasley e adorava bombardear seu pai com perguntas sobre o mundo deles, talvez fosse algo do nome.  
\- Me desculpe Senhor Auvegner. Pela invasão no consultório...  
\- O não querida! Não há problema, mas já adianto que esconder a barriga daqui para frente será muito difícil, pois a tendência é por causa dos gêmeos, ela ficar meio gigante. – Ele rira. Hermione enrubescera um pouco. Sabia bem disso e feitiços desilusórios tinham sido sua rotina desde que a barriga começou a aparecer. Tinha certeza que não conseguiria escondê-la para sempre, no entanto tinha que segurar o quanto pudesse. Era uma heroína de guerra, era lógico que a notícia se espalharia mais dia menos dia, mesmo que pedisse sigilo total a todos que sabiam. Por isso, precisava contar a todos os amigos antes que isso ocorresse ou ai sim, teria pessoas bravas com ela. Suspirou, pensando em Draco e nos pais dele, tinha quase certeza que ambos não sabiam sobre o envolvimento dela com o loiro e com eles não precisava se preocupar. Mas Draco sim. Esperaria que ele viesse até ela, se não viesse então ela seguiria em frente e talvez um dia o procurasse para que ele pudesse conhecer os filhos.  
\- Senhor Auvegner, me desculpe, mas podemos remarcar a consulta?  
\- Claro que sim, por que não vem aqui amanhã no mesmo horário. – ele disse escrevendo algo em um pergaminho e o enfeitiçando para que seguisse para a recepção, para provavelmente remarcar o horário dela.  
\- Me desculpe mesmo Senhor! – ela disse já puxando a mãe que parecia meio emburrada por ter que ir embora. A castanha quis rir dela.  
\- Tudo Bem Hermione, até amanha! – Hermione refez o feitiço que vinha usando antes de sair do consultório e rumou assim para a entrada para que pudesse aparatar. Estava morta de saudade dos amigos. Sua mãe parecia tentar acompanha-la e quando parou na porta para irem para casa, Jane soltara o que a castanha já esperava que ela dissesse desde que tinham saído do consultório.  
\- Ora! Essas visitas não podiam esperar Hermione? A saúde dos bebês é, com certeza, mais importante!  
\- Mamãe! - Hermione brigou - Com certeza são Harry e Rony e os bebês estão ótimos. Agora segure minha mão que vamos aparatar. – Sua mãe entortou a boca em sinal de reprovação, mas segurou suas mãos. Quis rir com a birra dela, mas tratou logo de aparatar ou levaria outro olhar fuzilante de sua mãe.  
Quando apareceram na frente de casa Hermione correu para a porta e a abriu, estava com tanta saudade. Ela pode ver Harry e Rony sentados na sala de visitas prestando atenção no que seu pai falava. Rony que parecia um pouco entediado fora o primeiro a vê-la entrando na sala e o primeiro que ela abraçara.  
\- Ronald, Harry! Que saudade de vocês! – ela emendara abraçando Harry que já estava de pé ao lado dela.  
\- Mione! Você sumiu, não foi em nenhum baile dado aos heróis de Guerra. – Harry disse se sentando junto com Ronald, sua mãe os cumprimentara com um sorriso e um leve aceno de cabeça dizendo que ia pegar chá para todos.  
\- Sim! Eu lhes disse nas cartas que a Instituição Villeardium não tem me dado descanso, eles são bem exigentes.  
\- Ah sim! Creio que você que não dá descanso a eles filha! – seu pai soltara rindo e Harry e Ronald o acompanharam.  
\- Conhecemos bem Hermione para saber que ela já esta estudando a matéria do próximo ano! – Rony emendara fazendo piada.  
\- Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui sabia! – A castanha disse em uma falsa voz de brava. Mas ela não aguentara e seguira o riso dos amigos e pai. Ela sabia que aquilo era verdade, não era atoa que ela quase fora para a Corvinal.  
\- Então meninos o que os trás aqui na minha humilde residência? – Nessa hora sua mãe já voltara com o chá e os biscoitos e se sentara no sofá ao lado de seu marido.  
\- Nunca mais foi nos ver na Inglaterra Hermione! Isso é meio estranho! Mamãe e Gina têm reclamado. – Rony dissera como se estivesse brigando com ela. Era fato que ele estava correto, mas realmente não queria encontrar os amigos e ficar mentindo para eles.  
\- Eu sei Ronald. Sinto muito, mas prometo que eu e meus pais passaremos o natal e ano novo com todos na Toca como vocês dois já haviam sugerido em carta.  
\- Bem! – Harry emendara colocando a xicara – Fora vir aqui jogar na sua cara que você sumiu Mione. Queríamos te entregar uma intimação do Ministério da Magia. As coisas na Inglaterra têm tomado seus rumos e os comensais capturados têm sido julgados e presos. Como os Malfoy se renderam no final da Guerra o caso deles só será julgado agora.  
\- Eles estão então respondendo o processo em liberdade? – Hermione perguntara um pouco desesperada demais. Ela queria ter saído casual, mas não fora tão bem sucedida. Deus! Só de Harry dizer o nome Malfoy o coração dela já parecia querer sair de seu peito e sua barriga ficava gelada. Estava totalmente nervosa e sua mãe parecera perceber pegando sua mão e apertando-a, um gesto corriqueiro para quem observava mais que fizera ela se acalmar.  
\- Sim, mas agora com o julgamento deles o Ministério nos intimou para depor sobre tudo que ocorreu já que eu vi Malfoy tentar matar Dumblodore e ele nos salvou na Mansão Malfoy e sua mãe me livrou de ser morto por Voldemort uma terceira vez. – Harry continuara não parecendo perceber que a amiga ficara nervosa, e se percebera não dera sinal algum.  
\- Sim, aquele filho da mãe é um maquiavélico, aposto que fez tudo que fez por que tinha certeza da derrota eminente de Voldemort- Ronald emendara com asco na voz, era uma rivalidade tão idiota que Hermione nem se limitara a prestar atenção, era o pai de seus filhos ora. Ele que fosse falar daquele jeito longe dela. Quis rir com seu nervosismo idiota, afinal Ronald não tinha nem ideia do envolvimento dela com Draco.  
\- Enfim queríamos saber se queria depor a favor de Malfoy. Você se lembra de quando ele nos salvou na casa dele, não é? – Hermione assentiu para o amigo. Sim ela se lembrava daquilo muito bem, talvez bem até demais...

* * *

Gente, Obrigado a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando!

Eu não aviso as coisas aqui no e peço desculpas por isso... Enfim pessoa gostaria que soubessem que agradeço muito a todos que comentam e queria avisar que a história já está quase chegando ao fim da primeira parte. É isso, comentem e continuem lendo, qualquer opinião ou erro, por favor, me avisem. Gente tem mais uma coisa, acho que não deixei muito claro na cronologia da história, mas ela não ficou grávida no sexto ano. Se vocês prestarem atenção ela está de seis meses, mas guerra já acabou então...


	14. Chapter 14

_Mansão Malfoy, 1997_

 _Quando Hermione avistou o local para onde Fenrir greyback e seus capangas levavam ela e seus amigos o achou nebuloso, frio e sombrio além de seu medo ficar ainda maior. Afinal ouvira bem quando eles falaram que aquele era o novo quartel general do Lord das trevas e, por isso, não pode deixar de pensar que estavam sendo levados direto para uma morte certa. Apavorou-se e assustou-se mais logo que chegou àquela conclusão. O que seria deles? Por que ela bem sabia que quando entrassem dentro daquele covil, nada e nem ninguém os ajudaria. Foi inútil tentar não pensar em Draco quando fez tal constatação, será que ele estaria ali? Será que ela o veria de novo? Não sabia e tão pouco importava. Fazia quase um ano que ele havia deixado ela, em seu dormitório, nua e despedaçada por sua traição, desde então trancava aquele sentimento a sete chaves, pois precisava ganhar aquela guerra. Com tal pensamento fixou seus olhos no lobisomem que parava em frente a um portão de ferro alto, nele apareceu uma face retorcida perguntando qual era o proposito deles ali e quando Fenrir respondeu terem Harry Potter, Hermione entrou em um desespero ainda maior, precisava tirar seu amigo de lá custe o que custasse._

 _A castanha reprimiu o medo e passou a analisar a situação, precisava urgente pensar em algo para fugir, mas sabia que aquilo era inútil, pois estava sem varinha, amarrada e nunca fora lá a melhor pessoa do mundo em feitiços não verbais. Suspirou derrotada e olhou em volta. Havia um extenso jardim enegrecido e sem vida que vinha antes da imponente casa de dois andares em um tom cinza e preto. Hermione achou tudo muito mórbido e triste, como se aquela fosse à morada de dementadores e não duvidava que houvesse alguns por ali, já que aquele era o quartel general do maior homem das trevas que já existiu até então. Deus! Como os Malfoy eram doentes a ponto de seguir um homem tão cruel e horrível como Tom Ridlle? Ela não entendia. Todavia seus pensamentos sobre aquilo foram cortados, pois uma luz forte incidiu sobre eles que já estavam em frente à porta de madeira da imponente casa. Ela pode ver Draco com uma postura ereta e fria e Blaise ao seu lado. Eles não pareciam ter percebido a presença dela ainda._

 _\- Quem são vocês? O que vocês querem aqui? – Quando a voz do loiro chegou aos ouvidos da castanha seu coração deu três pulos, sentia falta da voz dele. No entanto não podia dar ensejo àquilo que sentia pelo loiro naquela situação, duvidava muito que ele se quer se importasse quando a visse ali._

 _\- Ora, ora Menino Malfoy não se lembra de mim?_

 _\- Greyback, claro. – A voz do garoto saíra fria e em asco total. Hermione reconhecia aquele tom. - O que querem aqui?_

 _\- Queremos ver o Lorde, achamos Harry Potter! – O homem e seus capangas empurraram-nos para que Draco pudesse ter uma visão mais nítida dos prisioneiros. Quando ela pode ver o loiro nitidamente em sua frente, sua figura pareceu-lhe sôfrega e maltratada, embora ainda ostentasse a altivez aristocrática que o nome Malfoy trazia consigo. O loiro pareceu demorar a perceber que ela esta ali, não o culpava já que estava espremida com Ronald e seu corpo tremia pela ansiedade que tomava conta de si naquele momento, no entanto logo que seus olhos se encontraram, ela, que convivera com ele um pouco, pode perceber um leve vacilar de sua postura e este olhando Blaise que confirmou algo com um aceno, jogou rápido um imperius em Fenrir e seus capangas._

 _\- Como vocês se deixaram serem capturados por esse porco acéfalo?! – Draco disse indo em direção a eles, porém parou bruscamente quando uma voz saiu de trás da porta alta de madeira negra, e a pessoa a abriu._

 _\- O que esta acontecendo aqui Draco? – Era o odioso Lucio Malfoy, que havia fugido de Azkaban. Draco lançou um rápido feitiço de transfiguração em Hermione, mudando sua aparência minimamente. Ela olhou para os amigos que embora calados, estavam estupefatos com as ações de Malfoy. A castanha também ficou apesar das intenções do loiro ainda não estarem claras, não podia negar que uma centelha de esperança cresceu em seu coração. Talvez, tudo que haviam passado no sexto ano não fora totalmente em vão. Todavia se recriminou por isso no mesmo minuto, afinal Malfoy havia a humilhado transando com ela e a deixando nua e prisioneira em seu quarto. Precisava ser fria e racional naquele momento embora estivesse morta de medo. Viu Greyback se adiantando mecanicamente para Lucio, que tinha sua atenção prendida em Blaise que parecia começar a explicar-lhe algo._

 _\- Achamos esses garotos na floresta e acreditamos que ele tem alguma ligação com o Potter e podem saber sua localização._

 _\- Seu verme, como ousa vir até minha casa com suposições idiotas?_

 _\- Olhe você mesmo senhor. Aquele não se parece com o Weasley que sempre esteve com o Potter? – Lucio olhou para Rony que era para quem o lobisomem apontava. Hermione pensou que aquilo fora idiota da parte de Malfoy ou Blaise, não se lembrava direito quem havia jogado o imperius em Fenrir, afinal o lobisomem não sabia quem andava ou não com Harry, talvez soubesse pela guerra, mas achava as chances bem remotas, no entanto Lúcio não parecia ter percebido ou especulado nada daquilo._

 _\- Draco. – O homem olhou para o filho que estava agora voltado para a figura do pai - O que me diz?_

 _\- Eu estava verificando no momento que o senhor chegou pai, e constatei que é sim, embora esteja um pouco sujo e machucado. – Hermione arregalou os olhos, assim como Harry. Malfoy acabara de entregar Ronald?!_

 _\- Traga-os para dentro._

 _O medo de Hermione cresceu dentro de si novamente, ela realmente achou por um instante que o loiro os soltaria. Todavia ao que tudo indicava não era essa sua intenção, afinal porque Draco havia delatado Ronald? O ruivo sofreria por isso! Suspirou, ela talvez só estivesse deixando a raiva e falta de confiança no loiro anuviar seus pensamentos. O sonserino não podia simplesmente os tirar dali, afinal tinha certeza que aquela casa devia ter inúmeros feitiços que impedissem aparatação, porém ele poderia ter feito Fenrir dizer que aquilo fora um engano e estavam ali atoa. No entanto tais pensamentos eram em vão, já que ela nunca entendia realmente o que Draco fazia e por que fazia, só podia esperar para ver qual seria sua jogada desta vez. Assim, o capanga de Greyback a puxou com força para dentro da imponente casa dando a ela um vislumbre do que parecia uma mansão fúnebre. Se por fora tudo parecia mórbido, por dentro nada realmente mudava. As peças em ouro, prata e verde, apesar de lindíssimas, davam à casa um ar de castelo do Conde Drácula. Narcisa Malfoy estava sentada na poltrona em frente à lareira e sua irmã, a louca Belatrix, estava em pé e parecia entretida no fogo. Ela se virou quando percebeu o movimento na sala._

 _\- Lúcio, como deixa que esses imundos entrem na sua casa? – disse olhando com asco para Fenrir Greyback que não parecia prestar nem um pouco de atenção. Hermione sempre teve nojo e raiva daquela mulher, pois além de parecer realmente louca, ela matara Sirius Black e aquilo fora com certeza um ato terrível para todos da Ordem e principalmente para Harry._

 _\- Se acalme Belatrix. - Lucio disse ríspido – Eles parecem ter trago pessoas que podem nos levar até Potter e se isso for me fazer achar aquele garoto e obtiver o respeito do Lorde novamente que seja! – Hermione odiou aquele homem no minuto que terminou sua fala, já sabia que ele nunca teve caráter nenhum, porém desejar o respeito de um assassino era, em sua cabeça, no mínimo insano! Como ele podia ser tão horroroso? Belatrix, porém, parou de dar atenção ao cunhado quando pareceu pousar os olhos no objeto que o terceiro capanga de Greyback trazia. Ela foi direto a ele e arrancou-o de suas mãos._

 _\- Onde conseguiu essa espada? – ela disse com a varinha já em punhos._

 _\- Estava com eles. – respondeu o homem automaticamente. Hermione que tinha o vislumbre total de Draco percebeu que ele pareceu levemente desconfortável. A louca mulher ficou na frente dos três apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente._

 _\- Quem são vocês? Onde acharam? – ela gritou exaltada._

 _\- Tia bela. – Draco se adiantou em direção da mulher com uma pose altiva e cara de deboche – Acabei de ouvir meu pai dizer que são amigos do Potter e que aquele ali é o Weasley como eu mesmo confirmei._

 _\- Ótimo um traidor de sangue, servira! – Ela puxou o braço de Ronald fortemente e o jogou no chão já estendendo a varinha para um cruciatos._

 _\- Não Belatrix, não vai tortura-los atoa. Preciso interroga-los antes sobre Potter! – Lucio disse duramente._

 _\- Calado Lúcio! Não ouse falar comigo neste tom. Você não tem mais respeito algum desde que perdeu a varinha e essa espada estava em meu cofre, obviamente que aqueles duendes de Gringotes estão do lado errado da guerra ou não é a espada verdadeira! Vamos digam!– Ela disse a última parte em um desespero contido, apontando a varinha para eles novamente. Hermione estranhou aquilo._

 _\- Esta é minha casa Belatrix e eu farei o que bem me aprouver! – Malfoy disse alto e ríspido, o tom se parecera muito com aquele que Draco usara na briga que tiveram no banheiro. – Draco e Blaise os leve para baixo, e comece o interrogatório. Faça o necessário, eu e sua tia estaremos lá, mas antes tragam o elfo para saber se esta espada é verdadeira. Afinal Bellatrix tem um ponto que precisamos discutir._

 _Draco não pareceu hesitar nem um segundo e pegou o braço de Hermione que estava amarrada junto a Ronald enquanto Blaise pegava o de Harry e adentrando mais a casa. O caminho fora percorrido em silêncio, porém o ruivo tentava a todo custo se desfazer das amarras que o prendia, até Zabine se irritar._

 _\- Fique quieto seu Weasley burro, vai machucar a Granger com essa sua tentativa inútil de desamarrar a porcaria das cordas._

 _\- Como se você se importasse Zabine. – Rony soltara zombeteiro. Draco o olhou com seu desprezo habitual e o empurrou levemente sem que Hermione pudesse se machucar. Quando, finalmente chegaram a uma salinha onde havia uma escada de pedra que se abria no chão, forçaram Ronald seguido por ela e Harry a ir à frente enquanto os dois ficavam para trás com as varinhas em punho. A castanha ao pisar no último degrau pode ver que estavam em uma espécie de calabouço da Idade media. O cômodo era oval e suas paredes de pedra havia, também, uma grande porta gradeada de ferro em sua frente, várias outras de madeira espalhadas pelo recinto e tochas acesas para todos os lugares o que lhe dava um ar sombrio. Eles foram, assim, levados para uma das portas de madeira ao final do lugar onde os dois os jogaram e entraram. Malfoy fechou a porta, colocou a mão nos cabelos e os jogara para trás no que a castanha achou ser um sinal de nervosismo e impotência._

 _\- O que vamos fazer Draco? – Blaise soltara segundos depois quando Draco tinha seus olhos fixos nos dela. Ele desviou olhando para o garoto moreno._

 _\- O nosso trabalho._

 _\- O que você é louco? Vai tortura-la? – Zabine disse em urgência e Hermione percebeu que estavam falando dela._

 _\- Por que você não grita mais alto, acho que minha tia Bella ainda não escutou Blaise. Vá levar o duende e volte rápido – o garoto disse ríspido agora andando de um lado para outro e esbravejando algo baixo. O moreno assentiu já se adiantando para porta. – E Blaise de um jeito de minha tia ficar bem entretida. – a voz de Draco saiu dura e Zabine tornou a repetir o gesto saindo apressadamente._

 _\- Vocês são realmente idiotas! Nem para proteger a porcaria da amiga de vocês, servem! – o loiro desdenhou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, a castanha quis sorrir, mas se renegou a tal ato. Nunca tinha certeza do que o loiro queria ou pensava, por isso tinha que ser cautelosa. Harry o olhou inquisitivo e Ronald enrugou as sobrancelhas não entendendo o que Malfoy dizia._

 _\- Bem façamos um trato. Vocês me dão informações relevantes, eu finjo que torturei vocês e os deixo um pouquinho machucados porque meu pai não é otário e dou um jeito de tira-los daqui. – ele pegou uma cadeira velha, apontou a varinha para porta fazendo alguns feitiços e olhou para eles._

 _\- Por que esta fazendo tudo isso? – Harry perguntou confuso. Hermione queria tanto sorrir, porém não o fez permaneceu quieta e olhando para Draco._

 _\- As minhas motivações não são da sua conta Potter. Então podem começar! Quem será o primeiro? E Aquela espada eim? Digam-me onde acharam? – Ronald soltou uma gargalhada de asco._

 _\- Que foi Malfoy? Percebeu que está do lado perdedor e agora quer dar uma de idiota bonzinho? Jamais falarei qualquer coisa para um comensal da morte._

 _Draco fechou a face e olhou com raiva para Ronald. Ele lançou um feitiço e fez o garoto ficar mudo._

 _\- Sim a espada é verdadeira e encontramos ela na floresta. Alguém a deu para nós. – Harry emendou sem dar atenção ao ruivo que parecia gritar de raiva. Harry era esperto e Hermione entendia porque ele escolhera rápido dar o que Malfoy pedia, estavam em território inimigo e a qualquer hora o feitiço estúpido que ela jogara nele perderia o efeito, precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível e dar a sorte de Voldemort não resolver visitar seu quartel enquanto estivessem lá. Mas ainda sim, não sabia se podia confiar em Malfoy, porém não era como se tivessem realmente outra bendita escolha. - O que mais quer saber?_

 _\- Qualquer coisa que faça Belatrix não querer vir torturar vocês pessoalmente. – ele disse neutro. Blaise já estava de volta, ao lado de Draco e quando percebeu que ela olhava acenou em comprimento e a castanha devolveu o sinal._

 _\- Ótimo! – O amigo tinha uma expressão séria, e o feitiço se desintegrava aos poucos - diga que Harry Potter estará em Hogwarts em breve tem algo que ele procura que Voldemort guardou lá!_

 _\- Harry! – Hermione exclamou exasperada. Eles ainda não tinham nenhuma certeza daquilo, foram só especulações que ela fizera, porém mesmo assim ele não podia entregar algo tão precioso ao inimigo, sabia que de burro Voldemort não tinha nada e não demoraria a perceber o que eles estavam fazendo. Era arriscado demais embora parecesse ser a única opção._

 _\- Hermione, precisamos sair daqui ao menos inteiros para continuarmos a lutar essa guerra. Malfoy tem razão precisamos dar algo realmente concreto ou ela vira até aqui, tivemos sorte dela não perceber quem você realmente era ou já estava lá em cima sendo torturada ou morta, então não seja boba. – Hermione se contorceu em raiva, sabia que ele estava certo, no entanto dar informações importantes a Malfoy que provavelmente passaria a Voldemort, não sabia se essa era uma saída muito inteligente. - Tem como nos tirar daqui hoje Malfoy? – Mas Draco não prestava atenção, ele olhava para Hermione._

 _\- Achei que tinha perdido a voz Granger. – O loiro disse olhando para ela com um cinismo carregado em sua voz.- Blaise faça o feitiço!_

 _-Não é como se eu quisesse falar– disse olhando ferida para ele. Sim ela estava feliz por vê-lo ali ajudando eles e sendo aquilo que ela esperava que ele escolhesse ser, um cara diferente do resto de sua família. Porém não podia se dar ao luxo de acreditar em seu coração, tinha que ser racional e pensar no loiro com clareza, não queria ser enganada de novo. Então, ela desviou a atenção de Draco para Blaise que proferia palavras antigas e uma luz vermelha envolvia Ronald. Quando a luz vermelha se dissipou o estado dele pareia deplorável com hematomas que pareciam que havia sido torturado por horas._

 _\- Que tipo de feitiço é esse? – Zabine começara a responder, porém Draco foi mais rápido._

 _\- É algo que você não conhece Granger. Magia antiga, muito usada na última guerra. Ela causa um pouco de dor, mas faz parecer que a pessoa realmente foi ferida e torturada._

 _\- A dor não é nada insuportável, então não se preocupe! - Blaise emendou terminando o feitiço em Harry._

 _\- Por que está nos ajudando Malfoy? É algo que nunca imaginei._

 _\- Não te interessa Potter, e pare de perguntar isso. Vou enrolar minha tinha o máximo que puder e dar um jeito de tirá-los rápido, talvez não seja necessário dizer essa informação crucial para não prejudicar demais seus planos. O lorde não é burro e seja lá o que vocês estejam escondendo ele vai descobrir logo. – Malfoy terminou a fala abrindo a porta, Blaise o seguiu deixando um Ronald mudo, um Harry confuso e uma Hermione com expectativas que não se permitia ter a tempos._

 _Ronald continuara sem fala e ela e Harry ficaram em um silencio mórbido por um tempo tentando ouvir alguma movimentação fora do cômodo. Depois de se sentirem minimamente seguros, Harry pareceu arriscar a iniciar um diálogo._

 _\- Você não acha estranho Malfoy nos ajudar assim?_

 _\- Sim – Hermione sussurrou com medo de que Lucius ou Belatrix entrarem por aquela porta e perceber que Draco não fizera seu trabalho direito e que eles estavam bem._

 _\- Será que ele só esta nos enganando de alguma forma?_

 _\- Não acho Harry! Ele não se arriscaria em mentir para o pai e a tia louca. Pelo menos eu acho que não. – Harry assentiu como se concordasse com a linha de raciocínio da amiga._

 _\- Mas é estranho._

 _\- Sim, Harry. Porém temos que nos preocupar em cooperar e sair daqui logo. Já perdemos a espada e isso já é bem ruim._

 _\- Verdade. Mione? – ele chamou fazendo com que levantasse os olhos para o amigo. – Você não acha estranho terem escondido aquela espada no cofre de Belatrix. Afinal é só uma espada, certo? E Aquela louca – Harry contorceu a face em uma careta, talvez se lembrando de Sirius. – Pareceu realmente desesperada por isso._

 _\- É realmente esquisito. Quer dizer, Voldemort não deve ter nem ideia de que estamos procurando aquilo que estamos não é?! – ela olhou inquisitiva para Harry. Ronald permanecia mudo prestando atenção._

 _\- Não, acho que não. Provavelmente pensa que ninguém sabe realmente que elas existem e os que descobriram foram mortos, como Régulos.- Ela assentiu. Antes que pudessem terminar a conversa Blaise entrou pela porta._

 _\- E ai? Estão bem acomodados. – Ele perguntou debochado._

 _\- Você é um babaca Zabine. – Ronald soltou. Parecia que o feitiço de Malfoy papara de fazer efeito._

 _\- É lisonjeiro ouvir isso de você Weasley._

 _\- Zabine – Hermione chamou – O que está acontecendo lá em cima?_

 _\- Favores e mais favores. Granger sua conta só esta ficando maior. – o moreno rodou a varinha em sua mão e sorriu debochado. Viu Harry enrugar as sobrancelhas. A castanha olhou Blaise brava, afinal ele que não ousasse falar sobre nada daquela noite, ela praticamente gritou mentalmente como se aquilo pudesse de alguma forma atingir o moreno. O que pareceu fazer efeito de algum modo, pois o garoto rodou os olhos e tratou de contar. – Belatrix está a ponto de matar o tal duende. – ele se aproximou mais dela. – o enfeiticei antes de leva-lo para cima e ele disse que a espada é falsa. Mesmo que o feitiço não dure muito tempo, porque Belatrix não é burra e já percebeu que ele está sobre algum feitiço, vai mantê-la entretida por um tempo. Então, por nada Granger._

 _\- Por que fez isso?_

 _\- Não tenho interesse nenhum que Voldemort ganhe essa guerra. – emendou casualmente e antes que ela ou Harry pudessem colocá-lo contra a parede para perguntar o porquê aqueles dois estavam sendo tão ante Voldemort. Ele os cortara falando. – Bem é melhor vocês irem dormir e torcer pelo plano de Draco dar certo, e amanha de manhã todo mundo some e ninguém leva a culpa. – E então ele saiu deixando ela confusa, bem deixando todos confusos. Porém tão cansados que logo Hermione encostou a cabeça na parede e dormiu. Estava tão exausta que nem percebera que aquilo realmente acontecera. Só acordou com alguém desamarrando suas cordas e a carregando para algum local. Teve muito medo e seu primeiro instinto foi tentar se soltar, porém a pessoa sussurra no seu ouvido baixinho._

 _\- Hey, sou eu! – ela reconheceu a voz de Draco instantaneamente e quis abraça-lo fortemente, mas limitou-se a ficar quieta, afinal ele a deixara nua e com o coração destroçado naquele quarto sonserino. Sim ela tinha que ficar lembrando-se disso o tempo todo, por que se não seu coração seria burro e daria ensejo a seus sentimentos pelo sonserino._

 _Draco parece empurrar uma porta com as costas e depois de deposita-la em algo macio. A garota se sentou no que lhe pareceu ser uma cama e pode ouvir o loiro fechar a porta e sussurrar alguns feitiços. Depois ele acendeu uma lamparina com a varinha, colocando-a na mesinha ao lado da cama. O cômodo era simples e tinha cor de areia e chão em alguma pedra negra. Quando o garoto veio em sua direção sentou-se na cama de casal de aspecto velho e acabado. Hermione o olhava com curiosidade, afinal porque ele a trouxera ali? Será que ela deveria agradecer por ele aparentemente tê-los salvado? Sim, aparentemente! Afinal eles ainda estavam naquela droga de mansão e Voldemort podia querer dar as caras a qualquer momento e isso sim seria o fim deles._

 _\- Por que me trouxe aqui? E Por que você salvou agente e me protegeu? – Deus! Ela não entendia aquele homem..._

 _\- Puff não seja convencida Granger. Não salvei ninguém. Se você ganharem a guerra vai ser um depoimento a favor de minha total inocência! – Ela apertou os olhos para ele e bateu em seu ombro olhando ameaçadoramente._

 _\- Pare de ser babaca Malfoy!_

 _\- Não sou babaca, sou inteligente! É muito diferente Hermione. – À medida que falava aquilo ele venceu o espaço que havia entre eles e quando dissera seu primeiro nome, já estava com sua boca perto do ouvido da castanha. O loiro dera um pequeno beijo ali em sua orelha, descendo até a boca de Hermione e quando a garota percebeu ele estava beijando-lhe com avidez e desespero contido. A castanha tinha a sensação de que seu coração ia explodir e derreter ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se em êxtase e aquilo era a prova de que gostava mesmo do loiro, era total e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele! Todavia ela não podia deixar se envolver pelo encanto de Draco quando ele a machucara e a usara daquele jeito, mesmo que o loiro tivesse salvado seus amigos. Ela parou o beijo mesmo que ele tivesse tentado a todo custo fazer com que ela ficasse ali com ele totalmente entregue._

 _\- Draco! – ela chamou baixinho se desvencilhando sorrateiramente do loiro. Ele parecia bravo pela relutância dela de voltar para a posição que estavam e a puxava pela cintura fortemente._

 _\- Draco! Por que você está aqui fazendo isso? Por que você falou todas aquelas coisas e depois pediu para Blaise levar minha roupa e varinha? – A castanha sustentava o olhar cinzento do loiro que ao final dos questionamentos de Hermione desviou seus olhos do dela e passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo._

 _\- Nós não podemos voltar para onde estávamos? – ele perguntou matreiro tentando se aproximar dela novamente. Ah Hermione queria muito se entregar naquele sentimento maravilhoso que era estar nos braços daquele homem, porém ela sempre fora muito racional e embora o loiro despertasse um lado meio irresponsável e impulsivo em si, não podia deixar de ser lógica e centrada, tinha uma guerra para ganhar._

 _\- Não, nós não podemos! – ela disse brava com ele..._

 _\- Você me questiona coisas das quais nem eu sei a resposta Hermione. – ele disse com o olhar sério para ela. Aquilo a assustou um pouco, pois o Malfoy que ela conhecera até o quinto ano era mimado, idiota, um verdadeiro menininho do papai, porém aquela figura mudara um pouco no sexto ano, e agora aquele olhar sério a mostrava que talvez ele já não fosse aquele garoto idiota a tempos, mas só talvez._

 _\- Como não sabe? – ela perguntou inquisitiva já de pé – Uma hora você é cruel e idiota e me deixa nua em seu quarto trancada o dia todo e quando saio descubro coisa terríveis como você ter levado comensais para dentro do Castelo, que mataram pessoas, depois você salva a mim e meus amigos e não só vai nos ajudar sair daqui, mas também me acorda no meio da noite me trás para cá e começa a me beijar como se nada nunca tivesse ocorrido._

 _\- Não preciso que ninguém jogue os meus erros na minha cara Hermione, mas eu temi pela minha mãe quando fiz o que Voldemort disse para fazer e não vou mentir para você parte de mim queria a glória, a devoção, o poder, o respeito e o temor que meu pai dizia que ser um comensal da morte podia trazer... Mas as coisas mudaram... –Ele disse já de pé também... Hermione sabia que Draco não era perfeito e nem nunca seria, não era altruísta e nada daquilo em que ela acreditava ser certo. O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente.- Eu não quero discutir nada disso agora e não posso te dar as respostas que você procura Hermione. Se os ajudei hoje foi porque parte de mim acredita veemente que vocês vão ganhar essa Guerra, que Voldemort não tem futuro e ponto. Além de que jamais me perdoaria se alguém a machucasse e eu ficasse assistindo como se fosse totalmente normal. – Ele abaixou a voz, fazendo com que ela quase não ouvisse o que ele disse no final, porém o quarto era realmente pequeno e o silêncio da noite fazia que um mínimo sussurro pudesse ser escutado e ouvir aquilo fora como um soco em seu estômago. Então ele se preocupava com ela?! Não ia mentir que aquilo aqueceu seu coração e trouxe uma sensação gostosa a si, afinal era verdade, ele a protegera mudando sua aparência. No entanto ela ainda não o entendia, pois se o loiro tinha tanta certeza que Voldemort ia perder porque continuava a sustentar a pose de comensal? Talvez Draco tivesse medo de dizer ou receio de estar realmente se importando e tinha o tal preconceito e sua família. Hermione não entendia e quanto mais tempo passava com ele percebia que Draco escondia coisas de mais, era sempre misterioso e evasivo de mais. Todavia ela gostava tanto de olha-lo e queria tanto que ele parece de agir desse jeito sempre mascarado perto dela._

 _A verdade era que se Draco tinha ou não medo de se importar e se envolver ela não tinha e o faria pelo dois, ao menos ali. Ela o amaria de todo o coração e mostraria para ele o que era ser amado por ela. Abrandou a face e chegou mais perto do loiro. Ele tinha um olhar meio perdido e era tão alto e tão loiro. Ela o achava tão lindo, ficou nas pontas dos pés e depositou um casto beijo em seus lábios. Ele pareceu sair daquilo que o prendia em pensamento e abaixou a cabeça na altura da castanha tomando os lábios dela com calma e lentidão. Sentou-se na cama de novo com Hermione em seu colo e a castanha sentiu quando ele desceu até a base de seu pescoço. Ela só podia o amar por deixar se envolver de novo e querer tanto fazer algo assim por ele._

 _Hermione sempre se questionou sobre o amor! Ela já leu muitas coisas e viu muitas pessoas tentando descrever, no entanto ali ela sentia algo a preenchendo tanto e uma vontade louca de cuidar de Draco e sempre estar presente para ele. De lutar para que ele fosse um pouquinho diferente mesmo que ela soubesse que ele jamais perderia aquele jeitinho sonserino e arrogante dele. Gostaria de mostrar outro caminho a ele e fazer com que conhecesse a felicidade de ser amado. Ali ela escolhera lutar por ele, escolhera se entregar a ele mesmo que suas palavras a pouco não fossem românticas e tão incoerentes. Por que para a castanha se apaixonar era algo do acaso e que acontecia assim sem agente perceber, porém amar era escolher estar ali apesar de tudo que Draco já fizera ou iria fazer, era ama-lo apesar daquilo que ele tinha de defeitos. Era humana, é claro, e hora ou outra iria pedir algo em troca, todavia por agora ela iria só ama-lo. Assim, não hesitou em levantar os braços para que ele tirasse sua blusa mais uma vez e que ele fosse dela e ela dele._

 _\- Eu amo você. – Hermione sussurrou quando já não havia mais roupa nenhuma separando o corpo dos dois e ele estava a levando a loucura pelas carícias e avidez que passava as mãos pelas curvas da castanha. Percebeu que os movimentos do loiro estancaram e a castanha também parou esperando o que o loiro faria a seguir. Ele retirou o rosto da curva de seu pescoço e olhou para ela. Trouxe-a para perto de modo que seus rostos ficassem a centímetros e assim, retirou cada mexa de sua face e olhou bem para ela. Sabia que Draco jamais responderia algo nem perto daquilo que ela falara, porém a reação a deixou intrigada. Esperava que ele passasse reto por aquilo e continuasse, mas não ele estava lá a olhando curioso e acariciando sua bochecha com o a mão._

 _\- Eu não mereço nada disso Hermione – Draco disse sério e não penoso ou dramático. Como se estivesse se fazendo de vítima ou coitado. Parecia um fato saindo da boca dele, simples e direto, assim como dois mais dois era um e talvez ele estivesse certo, mas ela não se importava. Pelo menos não ali, não agora e não iria se permitir ficar remoendo o amanhã. Sorriu para ele tombando a cabeça em direção a sua mão querendo por mais daquele toque carinhoso do loiro._

 _-Não importa! É fato e você não pode fazer nada sobre isso! –sua voz saiu empolgada e falsamente brava. Ele riu um riso que ela achou verdadeiro e gostoso de ouvir trazendo-a para mais perto a beijando e consumando o ato que iniciaram ali. Aquele ato daria fruto a suas preciosidades e ela jamais se arrependeria dele mesmo que coisas amargas estivessem por acontecer._

 _Hermione acordara com Draco a chamando meio desesperado. Demorara um pouco para abrir os olhos, no entanto quando os abrira pode ver o loiro estava com uma face de preocupação._

 _\- Hermione, se apresse! Dobby já esta aqui levando o pessoal que estava no calabouço. Belatrix esta lá em cima com o Weasley e meu pai acabou descobrindo que o potter é o potter – Ela arregalara os olhos e pulara da cama pegando as roupas e a vestindo com pressa_

 _\- Como descobriram que não estou aqui no quarto com você Draco? Você chamou o Dobby? Como?_

 _\- Sim eu o chamei e não tenho tempo de explicar como agora. Sobre não te descobrirem inventei alguma desculpa idiota e Blaise acobertou. – ele disse e Hermione fora abrir a porta._

 _\- Onde Harry está Draco?_

 _\- Estão todos lá em cima. Chamaram o Lorde. – ele disse frio. Dobby aparecera no meio do corredor e olhou de Hermione para Draco._

 _\- Leve-a Dobby e depois dou um jeito de levar os outros dois._

 _\- Não! Eu vou buscar Harry e Rony! – Hermione disse brava olhando para ele. O loiro devolveu o olhar._

 _\- Você é louca. Estão todos lá e se o Lorde chegar será o seu fim Hermione. Não deixarei que faça isso, é estupidez! – Ele olhava ameaçadoramente para ela como se a encorajasse a contraria-lo. Entretanto ela era teimosa e amava demais os amigos._

 _\- Jamais deixaria meus amigos para trás Draco, nem que fosse perder minha vida para que eles fossem salvos. – E sem dar atenção a reação do loiro subiu as escadas com Dobby em seu encalço. Não andou muito até chegar à sala onde Belatrix já torturava Rony que soltava gritos de pavor, além dela, Ronald e Harry estavam no cômodo somente os pais de Draco, provavelmente ele dera um sumiço em Greyback e seus capangas. Hermione precisava causar uma distração para que pudesse ir rapidamente até os amigos e Dobby aparatar com eles. Pensou, pensou e quando colocou os olhos no vaso lindo e adornado ao seu lado seu cérebro pareceu formar um plano. O quebraria causando uma distração que provavelmente chamaria atenção deles e desacordaria os que viessem, depois estuporaria os demais. Era um plano improvisado que tinha inúmeras lacunas, porém Rony já estava sendo torturado e ela não tinha tempo para elaborar nada mais concreto e assim fez... Quando estourou o vaso Narcisa e Lúcio vieram rapidamente para onde a castanha se escondera e Belatrix não dera muita atenção, pois parecia possessa com o provável cofre violado e continuava a gritar inquisitiva para Ronald onde ela achara a espada. Aquilo fora um golpe de sorte os dois de uma vez virem, ela achou burrice também, porém eles eram prepotentes o bastante para nunca deduzir que alguém fugiria ou atrapalharia seus planos em sua própria casa._

 _Quando os dois estavam longe da visão de todos da sala ela viu um feitiço atingi-los e ambos caírem descordados no chão. Olhou para trás e viu Blaise sorrindo para ela dando os ombros. Claro que seria Blaise e não Draco e aquilo há machucou um pouco, no entanto concentrou-se em Belatrix e a estuporou. O feitiço a derrubara, no entanto quando estava chegando perto do corpo dos amigos outro feitiço verde passou perto de sua orelha, olhou para trás assustada e pode ver Lucius espumando de raiva com uma Narcisa impassível e um Draco frio apontando a varinha para eles. Ela pensou que ele tinha que manter a pose, pois ficaria no covil das cobras e por isso estava ali com Blaise atrás na mesma posição de ataque. Assim, contra-atacou derrubando Narcisa. Harry já de pé jogara o velho e bom expelliarmos em Draco o desarmando, este não oferecera resistência alguma. Logo que Lucius ia lançar lhes o contra-ataque já estava com as mãos nos corpos dos amigos e Dobby aparatou. A última coisa que viu foi do olhar de Draco sobre ela. Hermione sorriu para ele, não sabia qual seria a explicação dele e como ele se safaria daquilo, no entanto o loiro era esperto e o importante era que estavam são e salvos. Assim, sentiu o puxão forte no umbigo e tudo desaparecer._

 _Hermione não sabia para onde estava indo e quando aparataram em uma praia na qual mais a atrás havia um pequeno chalé, a castanha não se lembrou de nada que pudesse se ligar aquele lugar. No entanto suas dúvidas foram sanadas quando viu Fleur correndo na direção deles e ponderou que provavelmente aquela era a casa dela e de Gui. Rony parecia meio atordoado e desanuviado, ela se preocupou sobre o que aquela louca havia feito ao amigo e abaixou na direção dele._

 _\- Você esta bem Rony?_

 _\- Sim.– ele disse piscando os olhos e sacudindo a cabeça. Harry se abaixou e o ajudou a levantar. O ruivo parecia estar em um estado caótico e Hermione duvidou que ele realmente estivesse bem. No entanto preocupou-se com Dobby e voltou-se para o elfo._

 _\- E você Dobby, está bem? – A castanha disse olhando para o elfo que parecia um pouco cansado, pelo que ela pensou ser a quantidade de aparatações que ele havia feito, já que ouvira Draco dizendo sobre ele ter tirado as outras pessoas do calabouço._

 _\- Sim senhorita, Dobby está bem só um pouco cansado. Mas Dobby faria tudo de novo pelos amigos de Harry Potter! – o elfo disse com aqueles grandes olhos cheios de devoção a Harry, Hermione realmente gostava daquele elfo e sorriu amavelmente para ele._

 _\- Hermione por que você sumiu? – a castanha reprimiu o nervosismo que viera com aquela pergunta. Se Rony soubesse._

 _\- Malfoy queria refazer o feitiço de transfiguração, afinal ele achou que se Belatrix me visse ali ela não hesitaria em matar-me e tirar mais algumas informações para beneficio próprio.- ela inventou rapidamente. Fora uma péssima desculpa._

 _\- Isso não importa agora Rony! – Harry emendou apoiando o amigo ruivo que parecia ter a perna machucada – Você conseguiu pegar algo dela? - Rony assentiu abrindo a mão, a castanha pode ver um emaranhado de fios negros, Hermione quis perguntar, porém foi interrompido por uma ofegante Fleur._

 _\- Arry, Rony, Hermone! Vocês estam bem?_

 _-Sim, estamos. – Hermione se adiantou para a mulher..._

 _\- Graças a Deus! Estavam demorrando tante e os outros já estam todos aqui, fiquei realmente preocupade..._

 _\- Quem mais Dobby trouxe?- A castanha perguntou.._

 _\- Luna, Olivaras, Dedalo... – quem respondeu fora Harry que apoiava Ronald... Droga, Hermione nem sabia do que eles estavam falando, pode sim entender porque pegaram o cabelo de Belatrix provavelmente para polissuco, todavia não tinha ideia do que acontecera aos amigos enquanto estava fora... Fora uma péssima hora para deixar seu coração comandar a razão, afinal estavam em Guerra..._

 _\- Como você sabe Harry? – a castanha indagou_

 _\- Belatrix fez-nos uma visitinha naquela sala para qual Malfoy e Zabine nos levou. Não se deu por satifesita com minha resposta da espada ser dada a nós e queria interrogar Ronald!- ele fez uma brusca pausa, olhando para ela- Bem é melhor entrarmos, acho que Ronald não vai aguentar muito tempo de pé, lá eu explico tudo...-Hermione assentiu e seguiu os amigos para dentro do chalé das conchas._

 _A casa tinha um ar aconchegante e uma umidade gostosa, típica de um chalé a beira mar. Os tons azuis e cremes o assemelhava mais ainda àquela paisagem de mar e praia. Luna estava sentada em um canto no sofá, ela parecia ter o mesmo olhar de sempre, sonhador e desanuviado. Hermione achou aquilo bom e confortável, pois remetia a casualidade de Hogwarts quando tinha amiga perto de si. O duende que Lucio Malfoy falara se sentava na poltrona, esse tinha uma cara fechada, ar carrancudo e sério que todos de sua espécie pareciam trazer consigo. Gui Weasley, que descia as escadas, deu um pulo quando viu o irmão mais novo sendo apoiado por Harry, e uma face de preocupação tomou conta de si. As marcas feitas por Greyback já não eram tão visíveis embora Hermione achasse que ele nunca mais teria a face limpa de quando o conhecera, esperava que Draco e Blaise tivessem dado um jeito de sumir com aquele lobisomem maldito, ele merecia pagar pelo que fizera a pessoas inocentes._

 _\- Rony, você está bem? – Gui perguntou um tanto aflito._

 _\- Sim, estou. Aquela louca da Belatrix precisa mais que alguns cruciatus para me derrubar... – O ruivo disse tentando fazer piada, porém Hermione achou que ele só quis dar uma de durão na frente de todos. Maldição cruciatos deixava as pessoas loucas e ela já lera sobre depoimentos de pessoas que a descreveram, parecia ser uma sensação horrível. Teve sorte de Draco poder ajudá-los a sair daquilo. Mas também se sentiu culpada pelo amigo, afinal enquanto ela se preocupava com Draco os amigos estavam passando por apuros que podiam ter sido bem piores._

 _\- Então, por que você está mancando? – A voz doce e sonhadora de Luna preenchera a pequena sala de entrada._

 _\- Tentei chutar Belatrix, mas ela parece saber algum contra feitiço estranho que pareceu que eu estava levando milhões de chutes de uma vez._

 _\- Oh Meu Deus! Que horror! – Fleur emendou em um sotaque não tão forte quando Hermione a conhecera. Harry sentou o ruivo no sofá marrom e caiu ao seu lado, ele parecia esgotado e cansado._

 _\- Bem é melhor eu pegar algo para comerem. Olivaras está lá em cima acamado se quiserem vê-lo podem ir até lá, mas duvido que ele acorde tão cedo. - Harry e Rony assentiram e a menção de comida fez Hermione salivar, não ingeria nada descente há tempos. Gui seguiu para a cozinha e Fleur pareceu querer examinar a perna de Ronald. Hermione caiu no sofá ao lado de Harry que parecia muito concentrado em algo._

 _\- Então você é Harry Potter. – O duende carrancudo chamou atenção de seu amigo que saiu do seu estado de transe e olhou para o homenzinho. Harry se limitou a assentir e olhar fixamente para ele._

 _\- Devia estar a milhões de quilômetros daqui, a Inglaterra não sobrevivera muito mais a Voldemort._

 _\- Então você sugere que fujamos e fiquemos assistindo as pessoas morreram? – Ronald estourou gritando com o duende. Ele sempre era assim impulsivo e estourado. Hermione teve uma mera lembrança de quando ele mesmo os deixara sozinhos e ela e Harry quase morreram com o ataque daquela cobra nojenta de Voldemort. No entanto o ruivo estava sobre o efeito do colar e bem juntando a sua natureza um pouco explosiva ela não poderia realmente culpa-lo. Mexeu-se no intuito de fazer o ruivo se sentar novamente e acalmar-se, porém Fleur fora mais rápida e colocou a mão em seus ombros fazendo-o se sentar brigando com ele por ter atrapalhado seu curativo quase terminado. Um clima estranho se instalou no ressinto e logo foi quebrado com Gui chegando com comida. Não demorou muito para todos estarem com a boca cheia, enquanto Luna começara um assunto de como sabia que Malfoy a libertaria porque ele tinha zonzobulos demais em volta de sua cabeça significando que era uma pessoa boa. Hermione não usaria essa palavra, talvez razoável, mas boa não. Enquanto todos estavam absortos na conversa de Luna Hermione deu uma olhada inquisitiva para os amigos, queria saber o que havia perdido enquanto estava com Draco, assim Harry acenara fazendo um movimento com os lábios ' Depois'._

 _Após comerem como porcos já que não se alimentavam há dois dias. Fleur improvisara uma cama para o duende que fora descansar e Ronald parecia muito fechado em uma conversa com Gui, Harry puxara Hermione para um canto._

 _\- Hey! Malfoy te machucou de alguma forma? – ele perguntou olhando para ela._

 _\- Não! Ele só tentou me dissuadir a dar alguma informação importante. – ela mentiu olhando para o amigo que assentiu._

 _\- Mesmo assim não confio nele e você sabe disso. É estranho que ele estivesse querendo tanto te proteger._

 _\- Sim Harry, mas o importante não é o Malfoy aqui. Quero saber por que Ronald deu-se o trabalho de pegar o cabelo da Belatrix! – Hermione desviou o assunto rápido._

 _\- Bem depois que você sumiu, Lucio Malfoy veio ver a gente pessoalmente. O feitiço que o Zabine usou pareceu bem convincente, porque ele pareceu a provar o serviço deles – Como aquele homem podia ser tão doentio ao ponto de aprovar que o filho torture pessoas, Hermione pensou – Depois Belatrix entrou e começou a lançar cruciatos em Ronald, perguntando a toda hora sobre a espada e onde a achamos, quem nos deu, Zabine foi rápido em esconder meu rosto, para que ninguém percebesse que eu era, bem eu. Logo ele mesmo deu um jeito de tirarem eles dali, não sei como, depois nos levou para uma cela onde encontrei o resto do pessoal, e eu e Ronald, que parecia bem já que Belatrix usara a feitiço só uma vez, pensamos em quanto ela ficou desesperada com o fato de alguém ter entrado no cofre dela._

 _\- E então vocês deduziram que talvez ela esteja escondendo um horcruxe. – Hermione emendou entendendo a linha de raciocínio do amigo. – Mas e depois?_

 _\- Isso! Então eu e Ronald achamos que teremos que invadir Gringotes e ver o que Belatrix tem tanto medo que agente encontre. Bem depois, Rabicho veio pegar Ronald só que o feitiço do Zabine parou de fazer efeito, assim quando aquele rato traidor me reconheceu não hesitou em levar-me também, ai tudo ficou de cabeça para baixo quando me viu Lucio chamou Voldemort, e Belatrix ainda estava possessa, porém era a nossa chance de pegarmos algo dela para a polissuco, depois disso você chegou e o resto você já sabe._

 _\- Bem, isso é estranho, pois Zabine deveria ter cuidado para que nada disso ocorresse. - A castanha disse e o amigo assentiu._

 _\- Talvez, porém quando tudo isso estava acontecendo não vi Malfoy em lugar algum e depois Zabine também não. Enfim não importa, ainda não entendo porque ele nos ajudou. Mas sobre as horcruxes. Hermione, temos que invadir Gringotes._

 _\- Mas Harry Gringotes é um banco bruxo, extremamente protegido. Eu já li sobre os métodos de segurança deles, são extremamente seguros com margens de erro mínimas, quase que inexistentes._

 _\- Sim eu sei! Mas talvez o duende queira nos ajudar e também – Harry tirou uma varinha encurvada e estranha do bolso de suas vestes, Hermione a achou familiar de algum modo – Peguei a varinha de Belatrix quando você a estuporou._

 _\- Brilhante Harry! Talvez tenhamos uma chance, porém para isso teríamos que ter polissuco e também esperar a poeira baixar afinal Belatrix com certeza dará um jeito de ver o cofre para ver se está tudo em ordem._

 _\- Você por acaso não teria polissuco ai teria? – Harry olhou para a amiga em expectativa._

 _\- Acho que não Harry, usamos tudo que eu tinha quando invadimos o ministério. Mas tenho os ingredientes para fazê-la._

 _\- Brilhante Mione! Mas você acha que pode fazer essa poção mais rápida? Não podemos demorar muito aqui._

 _\- Vou tentar Harry. Acho que em duas ou três semanas ela pode estar pronta. – Hermione ao menos iria tentar a todo custo fazer o mais rápido que pudesse. Evitou pensar em Draco e voltou para a sala onde todos ainda estavam reunidos, teriam agora que convencer um duende incrédulo a ajuda-los. Isso seria totalmente trabalhoso._

 _Passara-se um tempo desde que Hermione começara fazer a poção, Harry e Ronald ficaram com a tarefa de convencer Dedalo a ajuda-los e o duende pediu a espada de Griffindor em troca, foi um preço muito caro e tiveram muita relutância em aceita-lo, porém precisavam achar as horcruxes e dar um fim naquilo tudo. Já Hermione vinha se sentindo estranha há muitos dias, nas primeiras duas semanas tudo parecia estar normal, ela achava que os enjoos, tonturas e sonolência eram algo banal e corriqueiro provindos de alguns mal estar, porém quando suas regras atrasaram, seus seios começaram a ficar muito sensíveis e doloridos, ela se preocupou. Foi em uma noite quando se levantou com muita vontade de comer carne e achou Fleur ainda sentada na mesa comendo avidamente em uma tigela, que teve coragem de admitir a si mesma._

 _\- Oh Hermione! Você está bem? – a castanha enrubesceu um pouco, não queria falar que estava quase desmaiando de tanta vontade de comer carne._

 _\- Sim estou. – A loira sorriu, e Hermione protelou sem coragem de pedir a tal carne do almoço._

 _\- Você quer alguma coisa?_

 _\- Bem, na verdade não teria sobrado alguma carne do almoço? – perguntou com muita vergonha, porém sua vontade era maior. Fleur riu e se levantou sumindo em uma portinha e voltando com um pote com papel filme por cima._

 _\- Aqui está Hermione, sobrou alguma carne. – ela lhe sorriu amavelmente, já a castanha pegou o pote avidamente e saboreou aquilo como se tivesse tendo orgasmos múltiplos. Deus! Ela não sabia como um simples prato podia trazer tanto prazer. Quando enfim não havia mais nada para comer a castanha finalmente olhou para a francesa sentada em sua frente. Fleur tinha a face e olhar preocupados, no entanto logo que percebeu o olhar da castanha tentou disfarçar e sorriu engatando uma conversa._

 _\- Então os enjoos melhoraram depois da poção que te dei?_

 _\- Um pouco, mesmo assim obrigada Fleur! – ela lhe sorriu já a loira só acenou._

 _\- Sabe Hermione não querro ser intrometida, mas você já teve um namorrado ou algum tipo de relacionamento? –A castanha estranhou a pergunta da loira, afinal por que diabos ela estava lhe perguntando aquilo._

 _\- Não Fleur. – Ela pareceu aliviada de alguma forma e lhe sorriu se levantando, em seguida, e colocando as louças sujas na pia. Hermione, no entanto ficara extremante curiosa._

 _\- Por que a pergunta?_

 _\- Ah querida, me desculpe à intromissão, mas a poção que te dei é na verdade vinda de um kit que minha mãe me deu que abrandam sintomas de gravidez! Mas com certeza deve ser só algo que você comeu como eu pensei de início quando lhe dei a poção e já passou, certo! – Fleur sorriu novamente para ela. Sim, ela nunca teve coragem de realmente pronunciar tal palavra, afinal não poderia ser poderia? Porém Hermione era inteligente demais para continuar protelando o assunto e ignorando os fatos. Ela ficara com Draco, não usara nada de proteção e se esquecera, totalmente, de tomar alguma poção ou ao menos fazer, estava concentrada demais organizando o plano para entrarem em Gringotes. Deus! E se ela realmente estivesse?_

 _\- Hermione – a loira chamou e ela pode sair de seu transe e dar atenção à mulher em sua frente – Você está bem? – A castanha fixou seus olhos na mulher._

 _\- Você disse que era uma poção que combatia a sintomas de gravidez._

 _\- Sim! Toda grávida , minha mãe me explicou, tem uma serie de sintomas meio inconvenientes, ai ela disse que seja o que acontecesse nesses próximos meses eu teria como estar preparada. Hermione você não acha que está, você acabou de me dizer que nunca?! – ela olhou preocupada. Hermione abaixou os olhos, claro que todos aqueles gestos quase que a entregara. Então se limitou a assentir para a loira. A hora com certeza não poderia ser mais horrível para algo assim acontecer. Fleur colou a mão em cima das suas e a olhou ternamente._

 _\- Ronald já sabe? – Por que ela perguntara sobre Ronald? Ela não gostava dele fazia tempos._

 _\- Não! Ronald não é o pai e eu também não posso ter realmente certeza, ainda não fiz teste nenhum, ou seja, lá o que os bruxos fazem para confirmar a gravidez. – a sua voz saiu baixa e sussurrante com medo de que alguém ouvisse._

 _\- Bem, eu posso resolver isso. Espere um minuto._

 _Hermione viu a loira sair rápido da cozinha, será que ela tinha algum meio de ter certeza que a castanha estava mesmo grávida? Droga! Por que ela fora tão descuidada, e se ela realmente estivesse?! Hermione colocou as mãos no rosto e abaixou na altura dos joelhos, o que eu ela faria? Tinha a droga da Guerra e tinha que derrotar Voldemort! Não iria chorar, simplesmente não iria. Logo ouviu passos vindos da sala e a loira entrou carregando um frasco com um pequeno vasilhame redondo._

 _\- O que é isso? – A castanha perguntou_

 _\- É um teste de gravidez bem útil e mágico, portanto muito eficaz. – Ela derramou o liquido vermelho do frasco no vasilhame e estendeu a castanha que pegou hesitante._

 _\- Espero que esteja com vontade de ir ao banheiro. Você só precisa derramar algumas gotas e se a poção ficar verde você realmente está, e se não ficará azul. – A castanha assentiu seguindo para o pequeno Lavabo que tinha na sala. Quando urinou sobre o vasilhame não pode deixar de fazer uma ponte com testes de gravidez trouxa, no entanto ao contraria daqueles que não eram lá muitos eficazes, este era mágico e ela duvidava muito que errasse. Sim na hora ela torceu para que a coloração azul aparecesse e pediu a quem quer que fosse que ela não estivesse mesmo grávida de Draco. Afinal quem sabia que rumo àquela guerra ia tomar e quem garantiria que ela ao menos sairia viva ou mesmo Draco, quis fechar os olhos para não ver o resultado, porém se obrigou a ser corajosa, era uma grifinória e precisava fazer, assim olhou para o vasilhame. Seu coração rápido, suas mãos suadas, suas lágrimas e sua vontade enorme de gritar foram quase como confirmações da cor esverdeada da poção. Não demorou muito para que Fleur entrasse no banheiro a abaixasse na altura da castanha que em meio às lágrimas e o desespero que tomaram conta de si conseguiu falar._

 _\- Prometa que não dirá a ninguém. – Fleur titubeou retirando a poção das mãos de Hermione que tremiam muito. – Prometa! - Ela disse um pouco mais alto levantando o rosto. Viu a francesa hesitar um pouco, mas assentiu e aquilo relaxou-a um pouco, porém muito pouco já que aquela fora uma longa noite de choro e desespero, afinal o que ela faria carregando um filho de Draco no meio de uma guerra daquela?_

* * *

 _Gente! Tenho que avisar vocês que não gostei muito desse capítulo, eu reli, rescrevi e fiz de tudo para que ele ficasse bom e tals, mas sei lá pareceu que ficou meio estranho. Talvez seja só impressão! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando! Comentem gente! Até_

 _\- Sim muitas trestas estão por vir nessa fic! Draco daqui a pouco aparece aqui com seu ar de graça! Enfim, obrigada por sempre comentar!_

 _Camila- Obrigada por gostar tanto da minha história, fassso o meu melhor para escreve-la! Obrigada por comentar também!_


	15. Chapter 15

A castanha levantou os olhos para os amigos, eles a olhavam curiosos como se esperassem que desmaiasse a qualquer momento. Não os culpava, sua face não deveria ser das melhores, pois provavelmente o desespero que tomara conta dela, naquela noite, estava presente ali também.

\- Hermione, você está bem filha? – foi sua mãe que quebrou o silêncio. Parecia que seus amigos a olhavam daquela maneira, já fazia algum tempo, provavelmente desde que Harry perguntara se ela queria depor a favor de Draco. A castanha suspirou protelando a resposta, eles deviam estar achando louca por ter ficado muda tanto tempo e com o olhar perdido em lembranças longínquas.

\- Sim mamãe, eu estou bem. Desculpem-me, Harry e Rony, me perdi na lembrança de quando Malfoy nos salvou. – Os amigos assentiram como se soubessem que ela deveria estar lá mesmo. Hermione pensou se ambos também ficavam remoendo aquele episódio, tentando entender como e por que o sonserino fizera o que fizera. Ela pensara que sabia o porquê até que ele a quebrou de novo. No entanto aquilo já fora há algum tempo e definitivamente não queria cair na lembrança de quando encontrara Draco na batalha final, doía mais que qualquer outra. Ela tinha que se concentrar nos amigos e em contar logo a verdade para eles. Sim, no começo, a castanha estava com medo de que a rejeitassem e não conversassem mais com ela, porém agora não podia mais protelar o assunto. Afinal hora ou outra alguém descobriria, já que estava de seis meses. Então contaria tudo de uma vez, não é como se eles precisassem saber quem era o pai. Embora soubesse que logo descobririam, todavia estava cansada de feitiços delusórios e esconder sobre seus filhos de tudo e todos. Aquilo estava a esgotando e assim contaria. Pigarreou se preparando para dar a resposta que o amigo veio procurar e então soltar toda a verdade.

\- Acho que não é necessário que eu deponha a favor de Malfoy Harry, você e Ronald já vão fazê-lo e também, eu realmente não quero pisar na Inglaterra tão cedo. A não ser é claro, para ir a Toca. - ela emendou e os amigos a olharam mais uma vez curiosos.

\- Por que não quer voltar à Inglaterra Hermione? – Rony olhou para ela em confusão. A castanha suspirou se preparando para reação exagerada do ruivo e incrédula de Harry.

\- Eu estou grávida de gêmeos... – ela soltou logo de uma vez, e ao contrário de quando contara aos seus pais, sua voz não saiu sussurrante ou medrosa, mas casual e firme como se ela não estivesse dando espaço para que eles a ofendessem embora soubesse que talvez eles fizessem tal coisa.

\- Você o que? – Rony quase gritou dando um pulo do sofá. Hermione continuou impassível, tinha certeza que ele agiria assim.

\- Como assim, está grávida? – Harry tinha um vinco formado na testa e balançava a cabeça, incrédulo. Como ela conhecia aqueles dois! Sabia exatamente como eles iriam reagir. Hermione se preparou para continuar, no entanto antes se levantou e desfez o feitiço que escondia sua proeminente barriga. Nossa! Sentia-se verdadeiramente aliviada, contudo uma pontinha de medo ainda estava lá, afinal não sabia ao certo se os amigos aceitariam bem a parte dela não contar quem era o pai. Rony pareceu muito bravo quando viu sua barriga, Harry ainda tinha a incredulidade estampada em seus olhos.

\- Sim grávida! Já estou com seis meses e logo eles nascerão... – Não foi possível terminar, pois um Rony muito nervoso a cortara rispidamente.

\- Como você pode Hermione?! – Ronald olhara para ela ferido, já com as orelhas muito vermelhas.

\- Sinto muito por ter escondido de vocês, mas eu só queria impedir essas reações e que ficassem especulando demais sobre como cheguei a esse estado e por isso já digo que tudo que precisão saber é o que estou contando agora e só.

\- Eu não acredito– Ronald parecia atordoado. – Você mentiu para gente e escondeu algo assim! Me diz Hermione quem é o pai dessa criança?- O ruivo tinha as mãos em punho ao lado de seu corpo e uma face totalmente brava e descontrolada.

\- Não acho que isso seja relevante agora. O que precisam saber é que eu os terei em três meses e gostaria muito que vocês estivessem presentes assim como Gina e todos os Weasley.

\- Relevante? – o ruivo gritou, o pai de Hermione ficara de pé já se descontrolando com o ruivo por sua reação um tanto exagerada. – Acha que eu vou trazer minha família e minha irmã para ver uma vadia, que ficou grávida aos dezessete anos e não quer nem nos contar quem é o pai. – Hermione não se conteve e transpondo o pai, que parecia se preparar para dar um murro no ruivo, deu um tapa muito forte na face do amigo.

\- Não ouse falar assim comigo Ronald, eu achei que sua reação seria ruim, mas vadia! Talvez eu esteja enganada sobre você e não possa realmente te chamar de amigo.

\- Ótimo, por que eu digo o mesmo. Você mentiu e nos enganou e amigos Hermione não fazem isso. – O ruivo saiu da sala rapidamente dando as costas para ela. Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos, porém tratou de segura-las. Harry se levantou um tanto branco.

\- Desculpe Hermione, mas Rony está certo sobre você mentir e enganar. Acho melhor eu voltar depois. Desculpe – ele emendou antes de sair tão rápido quanto Ronald. Hermione caiu no sofá, não achava que as coisas seriam tão ruins assim e os dois sairiam tão bravos e decepcionados.

\- Filha, fique calma, eles só estão nervosos e logo passa. Não vê sua mãe, ela está louca com os nossos netos. – A castanha suspirou assentindo segurando as lágrimas. Estava tão sensível ultimamente que isso a irritava, porém como poderia não estar triste e magoada com a reação deles. Harry e Ronald eram como seus irmãos. Ela os amava tanto e não queria ter escondido nada deles, porém quem garantiria a ela que eles não teriam aquela reação. Deus! Quando eles descobrirem sobre Draco, então o que seria? Ronald nunca mais falaria com ela?

\- Filha, seu pai tem razão. Embora ache exagero me comparar a Ronald, pois a reação dele foi no mínimo estranha. Logo tudo isso passa. Mas eu jamais gostei desse garoto ruivo, só para constar. – ela emendou enquanto passava os braços pela filha e puxava para um abraço e foi ai que ela começou a chorar de verdade.

\- Bem acho que vou arranjar sorvete e bolo de chocolate. Você está com seis meses! Só faltam três e isso sim é motivo para comemorar. – A castanha soltou um riso esganiçado e tentou limpar as lágrimas. Sorvete e bolo eram realmente milagrosos para ela.

Era noite, quando Hermione já deitada em sua cama pensou se os amigos a odiariam por tempo o suficiente para que não pudesse ir passar o natal na Toca. Sentia enormes saudades da família Weasley que provavelmente já sabia de sua gravidez precoce. Ronald era sempre tão idiota. Ele nunca pensava direito para falar e isso a machucava demais. Se ele ao menos pudesse sentir uma centelha do que ela sentia pelo loiro talvez não a questionasse tanto pela gravidez tão cedo. Porque hoje depois de tanto tempo, ela sabia que tudo que fez foi porque o amava de verdade. Quer dizer, sofrera tanto, porém mesmo assim não deixava de desejar que ele estivesse ali com ela, curtindo aquele momento da sua vida, abraçando-a e beijando. Deus! Como ela sentia saudade. No entanto não podia se afundar naquilo, jamais o teria novamente. Aquilo era fato consumado e não poderia criar esperanças vãs. Suspirou virando-se na cama e ouvindo a porta ser aberta devagar.

\- Minha filha, você esta acordada? – Sua mãe entreabriu a porta e olhou para ela. Estava escuro e duvidava que realmente, Jane pudesse enxergar se estava ou não dormindo.

\- Sim Mamãe! Está tudo bem? Precisam de alguma coisa? – A castanha disse já fazendo menção de se levantar.

\- Não filha! Pode ficar quietinha ai. – Sua mãe entrou fechando a porta e vindo se sentar em sua cama. – É só que eu sei que você disse para que não perguntássemos nada sobre seu relacionamento com Draco. – Hermione arregalou os olhos. O que sua mãe iria querer saber?!

\- Mamãe, por favor!

\- Não filha espera, deixe-me terminar sim. – A castanha suspirou e assentiu, apertando os olhos pela claridade do abajur recém-aceso por sua mãe. – Então Harry e Ronald vieram aqui e falaram sobre ele, e tem algo que eu fiquei curiosa. Por que se você disse para mim que vocês têm lados diferentes na guerra e que ele tem preconceito de sua origem trouxa, então por que seus amigos vão depor a favor dele e por que ele os salvou do que me pareceu uma morte eminente? Eu só queria entender. – Hermione suspirou se sentando e olhando para mãe. Nem ela entendia isso direito, como iria explicar para a mãe que ele a quebrara de novo e que falara coisas horríveis e escolhera o lado o qual sempre pertencera? Tudo que poderia fazer era mostrar a sua mãe sua lembrança da última vez que vira Draco.

\- Mãe, eu realmente não tenho respostas concretas. Embora ache e acredite com todo meu coração que tudo que Draco faz é sempre muito calculado e sempre tem um interesse por trás. – a não ser nosso envolvimento físico, ela emendou mentalmente. Porque afinal não havia uma explicação plausível para Draco se envolver com ela naquela época. Estavam em guerra, eram de lados diferentes, e não tinha motivo para que ele a beijasse ou transassem. Para engana-la, no sexto ano, ele só precisou ganhar sua amizade que Hermione já se despusera a ajudar no concerto dos armários sumidouros e na casa dele, bem se tudo que ele queria era um álibi caso Voldemort perdesse, então por que ele a levou para um quarto e a protegeu? Deus! Ela tinha raiva dele, e o amava! Será que isso era possível? Ter sentimentos tão ambíguos sobre uma pessoa. – Ele não é uma pessoa má e nem um assassino. Acredito que seja lá qual foi a criação de Draco, ele não merece ser preso, pois nunca fez realmente nada de horrível e quando tentou não conseguiu. Como quando quis matar o nosso diretor, você entende?!

\- Então se ele não é uma pessoa má, por que ele não esta aqui ou ao menos sabe das crianças? Hermione não faz sentido. - Sua mãe emendou.

\- Faz todo sentido mãe! Todo sentindo do mundo e eu vou te mostrar. Draco é covarde, medroso e também muito preconceituoso. Foi criado assim. – ela se levantou abrindo o armário e retirando de lá uma penseira.

\- O que é isso? – Jane questionou quando viu o objeto, metálico e redondo, flutuando até o meio do quarto.

\- Um objeto para você rever suas lembranças de um modo extremamente nítido. – ela respondeu enquanto pegava sua varinha e colocava em sua têmpora direita retirando a exata lembrança que precisava. – Venha mamãe, vou te mostrar porque Draco não está aqui e porque não estamos e nunca estivemos juntos de verdade. – Sua mãe pegou sua mão hesitante e a seguiu para a penseira.

\- Isso parece uma fruteira flutuante de metal. – Jane soltou quando estavam quase debruçadas sobre o objeto. Hermione não teve tempo de responder, pois já estava sendo tragada pela lembrança.

Quando ambas se materializaram no castelo de Hogwarts. Ela puxou a mãe para seguir a si mesma que parecia extremamente afobada no meio do caos que sua antiga escola virara com a eminente batalha contra o lado das trevas se aproximando.

\- Onde estamos Hermione e porque parece que ninguém está nos vendo? – sua mãe perguntou, já ofegante pela corrida que faziam para conseguirem acompanhar seu eu da lembrança. Lembrava-se bem do por que estava ali. Ela e Ronald tinham acabado de sair da câmara secreta com alguns dentes de basilisco e se separaram para encontrar Harry.

\- Mãe, isso é uma lembrança minha da última batalha da guerra que aconteceu em Hogwarts. Estamos na minha antiga escola e eu estou procurando Harry. – A castanha apontou para si mesma. A Hermione das lembranças estava suja, com roupas amassadas e ofegante. Ali fazia um mês que havia descoberto sua gravidez.

\- Então, esse objeto permite que você praticamente reviva suas lembranças? – ela perguntou estupefata.

\- Bem, não mãe. Permita que eu as reveja, mas não reviva, não a como mudar nada. Tudo que você vê é uma sombra da minha mente do que aconteceu. Por isso estamos seguindo a mim mesma.

\- isso é incrível filha! - sua mãe exclamou apertando o passo e subindo a escada para alcançar a si mesma que virara o corredor da sala precisa.

\- É sim. – A castanha disse baixo, temendo pelo momento que teria que reviver agora. Quando finalmente encontraram a Hermione da Lembrança, ela estava com a varinha em punho cercada por Grable e Goyle que tampavam a passagem do corredor.

\- Filha, quem são eles? – sua mãe questionou sussurrante como se temesse que alguém ouvisse.

\- Inimigos. Se concentre em prestar atenção. – Jane, que segurava o braço da filha, assentiu.

 _Batalha de Hogwarts - 1997_

 _\- Ora, ora se não é a sangue-ruim da Granger. Que pena nos encontrarmos aqui não! – Goyle falou desdenhoso._

 _\- Pena para você, é claro! – Grable completou rindo em escarnio dela. Logo que parou a risada, ele não hesitou e lançou um cruciatos em direção a Hermione que se protegeu do feitiço com maestria. Porém outra maldição cruciatos vinha em sua direção, mandada por Goyle. Saíra da mira dela se abaixando quando percebeu que não daria tempo de esquivar. Sem dar chance que os outros dois se quer pensasse contra-atacou._

 _-Expeliarmos! – Porém o feitiço foi desfeito com facilidade por Grable. Droga! Hermione esbravejou mentalmente se defender contra aqueles dois não seria assim tão fácil quanto ela pensara afinal o nível de burrice deles tinha diminuído um pouco. Mas ela era esperta, e quando eles se prepararam para lançar um novo feitiço ela petrificou Goyle._

 _\- Bombarda Maxima! – um feitiço voou ao seu lado acertando o recém-petrificado. Ela não ousou olhar para trás concentrada demais no duelo, porém não precisou._

 _\- Draco o que pensa que está fazendo? – Grable o chamou alto enquanto olhava incrédulo para o amigo que era só migalha ao leu lado. Hermione ficou surpresa pela menção do loiro e sorriu. Draco prejudicando um de seus capangas por ela era novidade. Porém não se permitiu ter tantas esperanças afinal estavam no deserto corredor da sala Precisa, duvidava um pouco que ele fizesse tal coisa na frente de muita gente. Talvez estivesse sendo cruel ou muito desconfiada, todavia por mais que amasse o loiro e sempre quisesse esperar o melhor dele tudo que já ocorrera fizera com que ela percebesse certas coisas._

 _\- Petrtrificus totallus! - Ela ouviu a voz de Draco soando atrás dela. – Bombarda Máxima. – ele concluiu usando o mesmo método para derrubar Grable e então ela finalmente se virou._

 _\- Deveria ter mais cuidado Granger os comensais estão soltos por ai atacando Hogwarts. – O loiro parecia sério, suas mangas do habitual uniforme iam até o cotovelo e alguns botões estavam desabotoados. Tinha um ar cansado e parecia de alguma forma imensamente triste. Ela se lembrou de seu bebê na hora, precisava contar a ele._

 _\- Draco, como você sabia que eu estava aqui?_

 _\- Não sabia... – ele suspirou parecendo realmente cansado._

 _\- Como se safou de tudo na sua casa? – ele deu alguns passos parecendo fechar-se mais ainda em sua face séria. Hermione não pode deixar de indagar por que ele parecia assim tão intragável e cansado._

 _\- Sabe Granger – ele ressaltou seu sobrenome não dando atenção para sua pergunta. Estranhou afinal ele não a chamava muito assim quando estavam sozinhos. A não ser quando ele disse todas aquelas coisa em seu dormitório ou na frente das pessoas. Foi à vez de ela suspirar, cansada de como Draco nunca era o mesmo perto dela, ele tinha tantas faces e tantas incertezas, e tinha seu filho e Deus! O que ela faria? Todavia o loiro cortou sua linha de raciocínio voltando a falar. - Se tem uma coisa que você estava totalmente certa naquela noite no banheiro, é que sou um Malfoy e fui moldado para ser perfeitamente um._

 _\- Por que está dizendo isso? Já faz tanto tempo. Não importa mais, na verdade eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – A castanha disse se aproximando mais um pouco. Ela queria poder chegar perto, pegar em suas mãos, olhar em seus olhos acinzentados e dizer que estava grávida, porém algo a refreou. Draco balançava a cabeça devagar. O ar cansado que ele carregava antes havia quase que desaparecido tinha, agora um ar frio, a olhando com uma seriedade mórbida e esquisita. Não havia asco, nojo ou superioridade. No entanto ele tinha um porte aristocrático, algo fechado e totalmente impassível, aquilo a assustou e fez com que ficasse quieta em sua posição._

 _\- Não a nada para dizer Granger. Eu sou um sangue puro vindo de uma linhagem milenar e você uma sangue-sujo, nascida trouxa, seja lá o nome que você quiser dar. É isso que somos e não há nada que mude isso. – Hermione fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça cansada de tudo aquilo e de todas barreiras que ele sempre impunha. Sempre o preconceito. Tinha seu filho e ela tinha que falar , ela iria falar._

 _\- Draco...- ele não a deixou terminar já emendando sua fala rapidamente como se não houvesse nada que quisesse realmente ouvir._

 _\- Eu estou fadado e preso a isso: a um nome e a um legado. Você precisa sair do meu caminho, por que Granger – ele olhou em seus olhos forte e impenetrável - Eu jamais sujaria meu legado, meu nome, e envergonharia minha família por você. – Hermione endureceu a mandíbula e não pensou quando cruzou o mínimo espaço entre eles e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Porém ao contraria da última vez que aquilo acontecera ele nem mexera face, seu rosto estava impassível. Ela o olhou bem em seus olhos, mas não havia nada neles. Tudo parecia frio, nebuloso. Ela o odiou! Odiou por se aproximar dela, por fazer com que se apaixonasse, odiou por ama-lo por estar com raiva e ao mesmo tempo querer sacudi-lo e gritar que aquilo era tão idiota e aquele preconceito não traria nada de bom nele. Queria abraça-lo e dizer que o amava e nada que ele dissesse ou fizesse ia conseguir destruir seu sentimento, porque prometera a si mesma que iria até o fim. Tantas emoções adversas, paradoxais, mas ela não fez nada. Decidira ali rápido que Draco fizera a escolha dele e que não contaria sobre seu filho. Podia sim jogar em sua cara que ele já sujara o seu legado idiota e que estava grávida, porém não ia usar seu filho que ela já criara um amor imenso nesse pequeno um mês, como forma de atingir aquele doente._

 _\- Você estava certo não merece nada vindo de mim Malfoy.- mas eu não vou deixar de te amar, ela emendou mentalmente._

 _\- Se Voldemort ganhar hoje, fuja, eu jamais a machucaria. Então não me coloque em situações nas quais eu não terei escolha. – Draco disse já com as costas viradas saindo na direção oposta. Ela queria estupora-los por tais palavras. Queria chama-lo de covarde. Porém se reteve silenciosa. Por que, no final, talvez ela sempre soubesse que não importassem quais fossem suas experiências juntos e quais fossem suas palavras. Ele escolheria aquele lado, pois era cômodo e porque o loiro não era um grifinório atoa. Ela quis chorar mais não se permitiu e logo ouviu passos atrás dela, e assim se preparou para o que quer que fosse. Estava em guerra, precisava se concentrar nela._

 _\- Hermione ainda bem que te achamos – era Harry seguido pelo ruivo que vinha atrás deles. Ela assentiu._

 _\- E então, conseguiu descobrir algo da tal diadema – Ela perguntou seria, engolindo a amargura que se instalara em seu âmago há pouco._

 _\- Sim e sei exatamente onde Voldemort escondeu-a. – Esperança! Ela gritou mentalmente e colocou-se a prestar atenção no amigo, escutando atentamente a história sobre onde ele escondera o livro do príncipe mestiço e onde provavelmente, Voldemort há anos atrás, havia escondido a diadema, e por um acaso ela estava bem no local. Sim tudo aquilo com Draco a machucara e ela estava tão decepcionada com ele e com ela. Tinha seu filho, porém precisava agora se concentrar em vencer aquela guerra, por que se por um acaso aquilo não ocorresse não sabia o que seria dela e do seu bebê. Draco escolhera seu lado e mais tarde quando as coisas pareciam não ter mais esperança e Harry parecia estar morto... Ele estava lá do lado o qual sempre pertencera e aquilo dilacerava Hermione, pois uma parte dela tinha esperança que pudesse fazer algo para que ele fosse diferente, para que quisesse ser diferente, mas tudo fora em vão e agora ela sabia disso mais que nunca_

* * *

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando!

Obrigada mesmo e se preparem pois o encontro deles está próximo!


	16. Chapter 16

Olá pessoas!

Me perdoem pela demora, eu estava muito triste por umas coisas que aconteceram e não consegui escrever... Espero que apreciem. Domingo posto outro!

Quando Hermione e Jane voltaram para o ambiente do quarto, sua mãe ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, a castanhanão prestara tanta atenção a ela, sua mente estava cheia daquelas palavras covardes e idiotas de Draco e também doía, porque ela o amava, porque sentia aquela ferida que carregava consigo desde o primeiro ano sendo reaberta, o maldito sangue e o maldito preconceito, aquelas eram coisas que machucavam mais que gostaria de admitir, suspirou e percebeu que sua mãe ainda tinha um olhar um tanto vago, não tinha ideia do que passava pela cabeça de Jane, no entanto achava que aquela lembrança faria com que as perguntas parassem e ela esquecesse Draco Malfoy. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio, queria dormir, na verdade, era tudo que queria.

\- Mamãe?! – Jane pareceu sair do seu estado de torpor.

\- Me desculpe filha, eu só fiquei pensando que... – ela parou a fala e olhou na direção da castanha com carinho e pesar. – É melhor ir dormir, não é?! Amanhã você tem aula e consulta a noite... – A castanha enrugou a testa.

\- O que estava pensando Mãe? – A curiosidade falara mais...

\- Ele é bem bonito – ela emendou, ficando com o olhar vago novamente. Hermione enrugou a testa. – Eu só, eu acho que bem, conheço as pessoas e ele – ela hesitou – não foi muito sincero Hermione.

\- Porque diz isso? Conheço Draco Malfoy mãe, essas atitudes são totalmente esperadas deles, esse preconceito faz parte de quem ele é... – Jane balançou a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem minha filha, só deixa para lá... É melhor irmos dormir... – Sua mãe saiu após dar um beijo em sua testa. Ela suspirou indo para sua cama, mas o sono não se fizera presente à noite toda, tudo em seu coração e mente rescendiam aquela memória, a rejeição e a dor.. Mesmo que quisesse se ver livre daquele passado, sua luta era inútil, quase imprestável diante de tudo que passara com o garoto da sonserina.

Ela só voltou a ter noticias de Harry e Ronald quase duas semanas depois do ocorrido. Era uma tarde gelada do final de junho e nevava muito quando a castanha aparatara em frente a sua casa, vinha de sua aula na instituição Villeardium e a barriga muito grande só fazia com que a dor nas costas ficasse mais intensa, além de ficar em pé muito tempo seguindo seu professor de Alquimia para o corpo humano fazendo todo tipo de perguntas sobre o livro que acabara de ler. Estancou no primeiro passo quando ouviu uma voz brava e duas pessoas paradas em frente à porta de sua casa. Eram Gina e Harry e nem um dos dois pareceu notar sua presença.

\- Você vai ficar aqui, Harry James Potter, até ter alguém nessa casa! Você ouviu! – A ruiva pareceu respirar para pegar folego. – Você acha Harry, que Hermione me abandonaria ou me chamaria de vadia, caso eu estivesse grávida de você? - Harry tinha a cabeça baixa e parecia estar se sentindo culpado. – Em Harry James Potter, você acha?

\- Não – Ouviu a voz do amigo saindo baixinha, enquanto ele levantava a cabeça para a namorada- Gina, eu sei que errei.

\- Errou? – a ruiva levou a mão para os altos. – Deus! Eu só posso pensar em quão assustada Mione deve ter ficado, com medo das reações de vocês e você e o acéfalo do meu irmão só jogaram as coisas na cara dela. – Hermione achou que aquela era uma boa hora para anunciar a sua presença. Pigarreou, porém a ruiva continuava a falar e falar, assim pigarreou mais alto. De nada adiantou. Ela teria que apelar.

\- Gina! – falou alto, fazendo com que ambos virassem bruscamente em sua direção. Sua amiga ruiva foi a primeira a se mexer e após o estado de choque que ficaram por perceber que ela estava ali, correu até a Hermione e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

\- Mione, que saudades! – A castanha deixou a bolsa que carregava cair e abraçou-a de volta, sentiu falta dos abraços apertados de Gina, além de sua extensa amizade, era uma das poucas amigas que tinha. A garota não demorou a desvencilhar do abraço e bombardear Hermione de perguntas sobra à gravidez, parou-a logo querendo entrar, afinal estava extremamente frio e ela estava muito cansada... Harry as seguiu silencioso até a cozinha, e por lá se acomodaram.

\- Então Mione me conta. Harry não soube falar nada direito... Quando essas fofuras vão nascer? – A castanha que acabara de ferver a água do chá, virou-se para a amiga ruiva.

\- Eu estou de seis meses, então daqui dois meses e duas semanas eles nascerão. São dois meninos. - Hermione colocou a chaleira na mesa e foi até a bolsa – Tenho uma foto deles aqui sabe, de quando fui ao medibruxo pela última vez. – ela sacudiu a bolsa até achar a bendita foto e entregar a Gina.

\- Eles são miudinhos e estão até bem desenvolvidos... – A ruiva disse analisando a foto dos fetos que se mexiam em movimentos limitados diante daquele espaço, percebeu Harry se espichando para dar uma olhada melhor, mas Gina entregou a foto para Hermione rapidamente como se quisesse castigar o namorado. – Você já escolheu os nomes, e o quartinho? Eu, com certeza, quero ver o quarto! – Hermione riu da amiga.

\- Posso mostra-lo para vocês e sobre os nomes eu já tenho uma ideia sim. – A castanha sentou-se a mesa, servindo o chá para os dois. Depois de um longo silêncio, a cotovelada nada discreta de Gina em Harry fez com que a quietude fosse quebrada. Harry pigarreou.

\- Bem, Hermione... - Ele começou sem graça...

\- Não Harry, tudo bem, vocês têm todo direito de ficar bravo...

\- Não... Desculpe-me eu não queria ir embora daquele jeito... Eu errei! – O amigo lançou um olhar de culpa para ela.

\- Tudo bem, Harry, não deveria ter mentido para vocês por tanto tempo... – Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas e o amigo assentiu e então soube que estava tudo bem entre eles e isso lhe trouxe um enorme alívio, precisava deles em sua vida, embora Ronald ainda não estivesse ali, só de Harry ter vindo já lhe tirava um peso do coração. Depois disso, engataram uma conversa sobre os nomes que Hermione podia colocar, sobre a barriga enorme dela e como tinha enormes dificuldades para subir as escadas por causa disso. Nada perguntou sobre Ronald e não achava que eles estavam dispostos a falar.

Quando seus pais chegaram não pode evitar estender o convite para um jantar e quando Harry pedira efusivamente para que ela mostrasse o jardim de novo para ele, estranhou, porém o levou até lá deixando uma entretida Gina com sua mãe e seu pai que discutia o nome dos bebês. Chegaram, ao quintal da casa, silenciosos. Harry parou no meio da grama extensa e colocando os olhos em volta do bonito jardim, os pousou, por último, em Hermione. Pareceu hesitar e avalia-la bem antes de começar a falar.

\- Sei quem é o pai dessas crianças... – Ele disse sem mais delongas. Hermione estancou. Como ele podia saber? Não contara nada a ninguém sobre ela e Draco, a não ser à seus pais e confiava neles mais que tudo, porém disfarçou o nervosismo que tomou conta de si e balançara a cabeça.

\- Como? – Harry desviou o olhar para o céu estrelado.

\- Eu estive pensado nisso o tempo inteiro, preocupado com a errada atitude minha e de Rony, mas principalmente em como isso aconteceu, não foi tão difícil descobrir depois que você disse de quantos meses estava e eu só fiz algumas contas e inferências. Vamos lá Hermione sabe que Rony não descobre porque está com muita raiva, mas tudo se tornou mais que claro quando eu vi o Malfoy naquela audiência. – Deus! Ele realmente descobrira. - Ele pareceu ávido por alguma coisa, olhando incessantemente para o local das testemunhas e quando eu disse para ele que você não vinha, Malfoy não disfarçou muito, somente assentiu e virou as costas. Vamos lá Hermione, o Malfoy que conhecemos provavelmente riria da minha cara e perguntaria do que eu estava falando...

\- Harry, eu... – A castanha tentou falar, mas o amigo se quer a olhou.

\- E a ajuda dele sempre me pareceu estranha, por um tempo eu acreditei naquela história de beneficio próprio, e em partes ainda acredito, mas as falas dele e tudo apontavam que ele só tinha uma preocupação naquela mansão e ela era você e depois você sumiu lá, Hermione, por horas, o resto não foi difícil entender... – Ele retirou os olhos do céu, suspirando alto como se estivesse aliviado por retirar aquele segredo estranho das costas... O silêncio se perpetuou e Hermione tinha os olhos fixos na árvore atrás de Harry... – O que? – ele parou – Como? O Malfoy, Hermione?- o silêncio se fez presente novamente. - Você não vai dizer nada?

\- O que quer que eu diga? – A voz sussurrante de Hermione saíra em transe e automática.

\- Me desminta pelo menos, diga que não é verdade ou algo assim...

\- Sabe que é verdade Harry, por que eu me daria ao trabalho?!- Ela finalmente pousou seus olhos de volta no rosto do amigo, ele tinha uma face estranha quase dolorosa.

\- Um comensal da morte, Hermione?! – ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo demais. - Ele sabe sobre essas crianças?!

\- Não, e não pretendo contar tão cedo...

\- Isso é no mínimo ridículo, Hermione. Como deixou algo assim acontecer? Começou em Hogwarts? Desde quando mente para mim Hermione, mente para seus amigos? – Ela sacudiu a cabeça e as lágrimas começaram finalmente a cair, o pior de ouvir tudo aquilo de Harry é que ele não estourava como Ronald, mas tinha uma face quase sôfrega, como se a decepção estivesse estampada em toda a parte de seu corpo.

\- Eu só... – ela parou – como podia contar para vocês? – Harry chegou mais perto.

\- Contando Hermione, contando... – ele fizera menção de voltar para dentro da casa da castanha, talvez não quisesse saber como e porque, pois aquilo já era bizarro e estranho demais... Hermione e Draco Malfoy? Quem iria imaginar?

\- Não Harry, espere. – Hermione segurou o braço do amigo. – Você não pode contar a mais ninguém, por favor. – sua voz saíra embargada e desesperada. Ele relaxou.

\- Eu não vou. – ele voltou-se para ela. – Embora não tenha ideia de como isso pode acontecer e parte de mim talvez nem queira saber, se quiser me contar... – E então ela contou tudo ao amigo, que não pode deixar de ficar mais surpreso e incrédulo que nunca.

Não demorou muito para Rony voltar a sua casa com um pedido de desculpas, que ela logo aceitou e depois disso as coisas voltaram ao normal ou tão normal como um fim de gravidez podia ser. Foi em uma manhã de dezembro que os amigos vieram mostrar a matéria no profeta diário sobre a descoberta de seu estado, sabia que uma hora ou outra isso iria acontecer, e mesmo que ficasse com raiva da pessoa que descobrira e contara como podia saber quem realmente fora? Podia ser alguém do hospital ou obra do acaso e não queria perder seu tempo especulando sobre isso, pois, aquela altura, todos que eram próximos a ela já sabiam e isso bastava.

A véspera de natal chegou rápido assim como o nervosismo por aparecer com aquela enorme barriga na casa dos Weasley, faltava um mês para o grande momento chegar e aquela era outra coisa que a deixava nervosa e ansiosa afinal finalmente veriam os rostinhos de seus meninos, teria a chance de pegá-los e acalenta-los e não havia nada que quisesse mais que isso. Assim, deixando o nervosismo pelo medo da reação daquela família de ruivos, pegou nas mãos de seus pais e tratou de aparatar logo na tão conhecida Toca.

A casa tinha a mesma aparência de sempre, uma construção meio torta e inclinada com perceptíveis cômodos agregados e mal projetados, como se tivessem sido postos lá depois, ou à medida que a família fora crescendo. Percorreu o caminho de pedra com seus pais em seu encalço, olhando a vegetação e os gnomos que pareciam estar ali atiçando e fazendo bagunça no quintal. A primeira a avistar foi Gina que veio correndo saudá-la, ajudando com a pequena bagagem que carregava já que ficaria ali até a passagem de ano novo. Quando entrou na sala pode ver que o lugar estava amarrotado de gente, havia Ted com sua avó, George, Fleur e Gui, Carlinhos, e todos os outros ruivos que a castanha tanto sentia falta. Molly a abraçou com cuidado e com os demais não foi diferente, não sentiu um olhar de pena ou dó, ou mesmo de acusação e sentiu-se bem por isso, haviam a recebido de braços abertos como só aquela família poderia fazer, sem preconceitos ou julgamentos.

\- Vem Hermione, colocarei suas coisas no meu quarto, você e seus pais dormirão lá, eu vou dormir com Andrômeda e Ted... – Gina puxou-a pela mão, deixando seus pais em uma empolgante conversa com Arthur e Kingsley.

\- Tudo bem... – Ela disse, assentindo para a amiga já desanimada por ter que subir aquele tanto de escadas.

\- Ginevra Weasley – Molly chamou alto. - Como pode pedir que uma mulher preste a dar a luz, suba esses tanto de escadas? Não, não e não... Hermione dormirá aqui na sala, tenho certeza que ela não se importa não é querida? – Molly sorriu em direção à castanha. Não, ela definitivamente não se importaria.

\- Claro que não, meus pés estão me matando... – Foi assim que ficara livre das escadas, porém quando se sentou na cozinha onde a senhora Weasley preparava mais de sua maravilhosa comida, todas as mulheres da casa apareceram ali para bombardeá-la de perguntas e falar sobre cuidados que deveria ter tudo bem, talvez ela preferisse os inúmeros degraus. Não é que não gostasse de todo o cuidado, é que às vezes as pessoas tendiam a querer saber mais dela mesma do que ela própria, enfim estava sendo chata, claro que estava. O restante da noite passara tranquilo e a ceia fora tão boa quanto sempre, não era atoa que tantos se reuniam ali, a comida de Molly tinha uma fama lendária.

O ano novo veio e passou e foram dois exatos dias que as coisas chegaram a um estado caótico. Era tarde e todos estavam sentados na sala aconchegados pelo fogo da lareira, muitos já haviam se despedido, todavia Molly e Gina insistiram tanto para que ficasse um pouquinho mais que não pode realmente recusar. As coisas pareciam tranquilas e Hermione engatara uma animada conversa com a Senhora Tonks que lhe dava todo tipo de dicas úteis para feitiços necessários a cuidados de recém-nascidos, quando as dores terríveis começaram.

\- Hermione, você está bem? – Andrômeda perguntou a ela, preocupada. – Ficou pálida de repente...

\- Acho que não. – Disse colocando a mão no ventre sentia uma pressão bastante forte naquela região.

\- Querida, está tudo bem? - Molly se materializara ao seu lado rapidamente. Foi quando a castanha sentiu a humidade se espalhando pelas pernas e molhando o vestido. Arregalou os olhos.

\- Acho que... – disse em um sussurro. - A bolsa estourou... – Quando disse isso, todos que estavam em um raio de um metro a rodearam, falando e gritando coisas ao mesmo tempo. Viu sua mãe desesperada correndo escada acima, para provavelmente pegar as coisas do bebê, eram tantos e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, que a castanha começou a ficar extremamente nervosa.

\- Silêncio. – A senhora Weasley tinha a varinha na garganta e sua voz autoritária saíra um tanto mais alta que o normal e bem Molly já falava bastante alto. As dores, para Hermione, foram ficando somente piores ao ponto de agarrar a cadeira até que seus dedos ficassem mais brancos que qualquer coisa à vista. – Fiquem quietos!

\- Ahhhh – Hermione gritou alto, sentindo fortes pontadas na base do ventre, não conseguiu se conter e segurou forte o braço de Andrômeda Tonks que estava ao seu lado, a dor era azucrinante. – Eu preciso de Raul Auvegner, mandem um patrono para o meu medibruxo. – Ninguém se mexeu, ela se dobrou para frente, em dor e gritou. – Agora, chame ele agora! - Viu O Sr. Weasley fazendo aquilo, sua mãe e seu pai já se encontrava lá em baixo com toda a bagagem.

\- É melhor usarmos flu, aparatação não será uma boa ideia. – Arthur disse enquanto os demais só olhavam aflitos.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Arthur! A garota está em trabalho de parto, não vamos a lugar algum! – Molly disse ríspida. – Vamos Harry e Ronald, peguem Hermione, temos que lava-la para cima já, ficará melhor em uma cama.

Hermione não ouvia nada muito bem, para ela só existia a dor, a ansiedade e o medo, muito medo. Será que seria capaz de dar a luz, será que teria forças para trazer os filhos ao mundo e será que eles viriam bem e saudáveis?

\- Ahhhhh – Outro grito saiu. Era tanta dor que ela não conseguia pensar direito ou mesmo formular palavras descentes e onde estava Raul? Precisava de seu medibruxo.

\- Respire querida, respire. – Foi capaz de perceber Molly ao seu lado, segurando sua mão fortemente. O coxão macio não pareceu fazer muita diferença naquela hora, e tão pouco parecia melhor como à senhora Weasley dissera. Estava doendo tanto, tanto. Mas um pequeno alívio tomou conta de si quando o velho medibruxo apareceu no seu campo de visão. Ao menos alguém que já fizera inúmeros partos estava ali para ajuda-la.

\- Hermione! Estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem! – Raul chegou mais perto, arregaçando as mangas de sua roupa. Com sua varinha e em gestos rápidos uma bacia com água quente e panos brancos e limpos apareceram. - Por favor, preciso que todos saiam agora e me deixem ajudar a senhorita Granger. – Todos foram saindo e a única que sobrou era a curandeira que acompanhava Raul e a mãe de Hermione.

\- Senhor Auvegner, eu poderia ficar com Hermione? – Ouvir aquilo para Hermione foi um alivio, estava com medo, assustada e com dor, ter sua mãe ao seu lado não era só um sinal de que se sentiria melhor, porém mais calma e confortável. Outra pontada forte veio com mais intensidade e ela não pode segurar um grito.

\- Eu preciso que se mantenha calma Hermione, você está me escutando. – A castanha assentiu, estava suada e desconfortável. – Então vamos ver se está tudo bem aqui para que o bebê saia e também lançarei um feitiço com efeito anestésico para que a dor diminua. – o médico murmurou uma serie de feitiços que a castanha nunca ouvira na vida e a dor pareceu diminuir um pouco, embora um forte pressão ainda persistisse no seu ventre. Aquilo a deixou respirar e assim desapertou a mão de sua mãe que se encontrava ao seu lado.

\- Hermione, como está a dor, abrandou um pouco?

\- Sim, melhorou um pouco. – Sua boca estava seca demais e as palavras saíram com dificuldade. Com se a curandeira estivesse adivinhado, logo já estava ao seu lado com um copo de água que a deu brandamente.

\- Senhorita Granger, eu preciso que se concentre e faça força agora. – E Hermione fez, e se passaram o que pareceram ser dias naquela agoniante dor, naquele desconforto terrível, ouvindo o incentivo do medibruxo e de sua mãe e então ela ouviu e seu coração pareceu derreter de tal forma que não sabia se chorava ou sorria, se seu coração iria parar ou sair de seu peito do quão forte ele batia. Um choro alto e agudo, um embrulho enrolado em um pano branco, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, porque havia conseguido trazer esse serzinho ao mundo, naquela hora ela só queria poder olha-lo.

\- Deixe-me vê-lo. — Sua voz saiu cansada, sussurrante.

\- Querida, só mais um pouco, há outro ainda. – sua mãe disse em voz baixa e embargada. E o segundo choro veio e seu coração que antes parecia estar se derretendo aos poucos, agora se derretera por inteiro, as lágrimas abundantes, o riso fácil e quando, finalmente, segurou-os todos tão loirinhos e branquinhos. Ainda cheios de sangue e soltando sons guturais, ali tudo pareceu valer a pena, porque nada importava agora. Nem dor e sofrimento e nem ter se apaixonado pelo inimigo, ali estavam seu mundo agora, e para Hermione o universo ficou diferente, pareceu virar de cabeça para baixo, seu universo agora tinha nome e forma: eram Orion e Scorpius.

\- Parabéns Hermione. São dois garotos saudáveis! – Raul sorriu e os tirou de seu braço, aquilo a incomodou um pouco, queria ficar mais com eles, porém o cansaço foi maior. Sabia que a curandeira ia tratar de limpa-los e cuidar deles.

Harry e Ronald foram os primeiros a entrar no quarto, eles ficaram encantados com as crianças e bem quando Ronald as viu fez uma cara assustada que logo passou, para Hermione pareceu que ele havia descoberto algo, todavia nada comentou e a castanha estava muito cansada para se quer ficar preocupada com aquilo, depois que ambos os bebês mamaram, caiu em sono profundo com uma sensação de plenitude e amor maior do que um dia ela achou que ia sentir.


End file.
